Being an Imprint 101
by I just want food
Summary: A college student named Carrie meets a certain shape-shifter while staying in Forks. What happens when said shape-shifter imprints on her and she falls for him? How will she react?
1. Lesson 1

**Disclaimer: Although I'm in love with Seth Clearwater, there is no way I could own him even if I wanna! **

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed and put my one-shot "JakeXNessie Sexy Fluff" on their favorites! You guys are the best ever! Here is another story of mine, hope you enjoy it.  
**

* * *

_**Being an Imprint 101: The Look Starts an Imprinting Story**_

**Carina's POV**

I, Carina Ramirez aged 18 years old, had been in the United States of America for a year now getting a degree in Architecture in the University of Washington.

My relatives here took me in and they literally had me flying from Hong Kong―I'm a Filipina but since my Dad got a job in Hong Kong, we all moved―to here. I don't know what it is that they saw in me but they were just too eager to take me in.

We have a weird family history that caused me to be in the same age group as my second-degree aunts and uncles that every time we hang―yep, we're pretty close, too―or accidentally see one of their friends, they would tell me to call them cousins.

My relatives here are nice and my aunts and uncles told me that they wanted to pay for my college fees because they were overjoyed to know that my grades are above average (but not the smart type). A month before I graduated in high school (Hong Kong school curriculum is complicated; don't bother about it and just read along), they instructed me to get a student visa.

And so here I am. In the USA, in Seattle in fact.

But now, since it's summer vacation and I've just visited my family for my spring break last May, I am staying over one of my grandparents' place here in Forks where it rains constantly and I have yet to see the sun out for an hour at the least. And mind you, it's summer.

It's my first summer here in Forks that I could remember (even though my relatives would tell me that I've been here during summer once or twice when I was young). I mean, yeah, my first summer in the States was in Seattle. In _Seattle. _This is _Forks._ Catch my drift? Okay.

Anyway, I've never had a gloomy summer ever in my life. I mean, never before this. My summers are always filled with the hot baking sun, beaches, sand, ice cream and anything cold, and me being surrounded by the tropical heat which is in Philippines (I don't spend much of my summer vacation in Hong Kong; plus, all I'd ever do there is go to buildings with air-cons or stay in the confinements of my room sleeping with the air-con on).

After a week of hanging out with my family and gaining weight, I decided to go running. Not jogging, I hate it. It's so slow and you'd have to keep the same pace to last whereas in running, you just run whatever way you wanted to.

Being the former cheerleader-turned-choreographer in my high school for three years (gaining wins and respect along the way) and part of the gymnastics team (which doesn't hold much competition so there's a lot of time for me to do cheering), I get my daily exercise. I have to have it so that I could be in shape (and in no way am I buff; just muscled on the right places), considering that Mom cooks good food. I actually avoid cooking for myself when I'm alone because I might like cooking a tad too much and just cook and cook.

I think that this is the longest time I haven't done any running because my body is programmed to sleep―or hibernate; yeah you could use that term―during summer. I abuse my body by doing a lot of work during school days that it had made a compromise on its part. But until now, the longest time I've had lying around was three days.

One day, I asked my grandmother.

"Grandma, where can I run or do any exercise? Do they have a gym here?"

From some papers that she was reading, she looked up to me. "Forks high school does but I don't think they'd let you in. No one around here exercise much, except for hiking and biking." I mentally winced when she said that. I was never fond of hiking and biking. "Unless you want to run up and down the mountains using the mountaineer's path."

I considered that option and found myself rejecting the idea as much as I rejected the idea of the former choices. Maybe even more.

You see, when I was still 13 years old, I decided to run up and down the mountains. I'm not clumsy but on that day, it seemed that the mountain hated me because I tripped and slipped down only to be stopped by a tree. And although I was grateful for that stop, I ended up in the hospital with a cast on my right leg and a soft brace for my back. I was also thankful that it wasn't much and that I'd only be in the brace for two weeks and the cast for two months.

Yes, you could say that I was scarred for life about these mountain slopes when on foot. I don't mind them when I'm on the car or when someone's with me.

"Uhm," I said rather hesitantly. "is there any flat surface I can use? The beach or down the road maybe?" I almost regretted saying the last option because I remembered that the road that I would have to take is downhill. I am scared about slopes in general. Add that to my clown phobia. I hoped that there's a beach nearby.

My grandmother seemed to think for a moment. "There's a beach down La Push in First Beach that you can go to for running. They get more sun there and you would love it." she said.

"How far is it? Are there any signs?" I asked, silently glad that there is.

"It's about thirty minutes from here. And it's easy to get there from here. I've been there quite a lot, visiting some friends. Just go north and then there's going to be a sign directing to La Push. You're going to see that on your left on North Forks Avenue. And then it leads you there. Just don't go anywhere, keep it straight and then you'll see a beach and that's that." she said and it's a good thing that I can memorize those kinds of details in an instant.

"Actually, now that I've remembered it, you've been there before."

"Really?" I asked, curious now.

"Yes. I remembered you playing with some of the local kids there in the sand."

"Oh. Well then, I'll check and see if I could still remember when I get there tomorrow." I said, grinning.

She chuckled a bit. "Are you sure you'll be fine there? You can always drag your aunts and uncles to exercise. They need it more than you do."

"Nah. I'm going to be fine." I said. "I'll be going there tomorrow morning and I might leave early. Thanks for the directions, grandma."

The next day, it was a bit sunny. And grandmother had said that when it's like this in Forks, it would surely be sunnier in La Push. So I put on an aquamarine light hoodie―just in case―that shows my curves and a black knit shorts that reveals my flawless legs that were the girls' envy (I'm not being proud but yeah). It won't be too cold and I knew I'd be sweating.

After putting on my black sneakers and tying my silky raven-hair, I grabbed my car keys. I went down, ate breakfast and said goodbye to my relatives.

I pulled out my red Toyota Vios from the garage and drove away to First Beach.

About thirty minutes later...

I parked in the nearest place I could find. And when I got to the beach, I was like: 'Dude! It's so pretty and blue!'

It was kind of windy but I knew that it was just enough. The cool breeze was the perfect contrast to the morning sun. Grandma was right, it was sunny here.

After earning some looks from hormonal teenage boys that were clearly tourists―who would blame them when I look like Adriana Lima but with black hair, brown eyes and a bit fairer? And even though I'm shorter than her, people tell me I have more curves than I would let on; and no, I'm not being proud―and stretching, I turned my iPod on. I have an iTouch but since I'm running and not just walking around, I'm using the one that I bought with my own money from summer jobs: my purple iPod!

I started running, even more energetic than usual because I felt invigorated. You know the feeling of just running―the wind on your face and washing all the unhealthy stuff suffocating your body? Well, I do. And it's damn good. The song 'Boom Boom Pow' by Black Eyed Peas, though not the type for dancing, certainly helps with running. It helps me to propel forward and stretch my legs and let go of the strong stamina that I'm keeping.

As I run, I realized that this place is feeling all too familiar. I had been running for about four minutes now, trying to reach the boundaries between First Beach and Second Beach which is quite far. And then, when the song changed and there was that pause and I could hear my surroundings, I heard a chorus of booming laughter not quite far from me.

I slowed down and looked at my left where the sound seemed to be coming from and then I saw them. They were sitting on the sand underneath a nearby tree not so far away. There were about four of them and all were shirtless and russet-skinned. This made me notice how muscular and big they are. And all good-looking, too. The other three were laughing, some even looking at me then back to each other; some even whistling subtly, except for one that has black hair as dark as mine―and mine is already the very contrast of the whitest material. His eyes from what I could make out was a different shade of brown, light brown even, than those with him. Like the others, he was muscular. And he was looking at me with the oddest look I've ever seen in someone's face.

Was that the kind of look that those who desire someone so much give to them? I'm not sure what it really looked like but a large part of me says that it was something else. _Hell, it might even be pure adoration!_ Yeah, right.

I am not a prude. Just a virgin. Hard to believe but yes, I am. Never had time to look for guys what with my busy schedule. I've seen porn―it was a dare!―and I've made out couple of times before I got really committed into cheering. And yes, my best friends and I talk about sex. But I have never ever been in love and I have never ever seen someone look at me like that. Even in the face of those who really want me―or so what my friends say.

Suddenly, he got up and ran back to the reservation. I shook my head as if clearing it of any dusts and looked ahead. The music now shifted to Shake It by Metro Station.

******

Sometime later...

I just finished my laps―running back and forth of First Beach to the boundaries of Second Beach―and I'm feeling thirsty. I was going back to my car to get my bottled water, which I'm not so sure if I brought some, and I would need to pass by the guys who were laughing earlier. It surprised me that they were still there.

_Okay, just in case. Tae kwon do? Check. Flying kick? Check. Self-learned jab? Check. Adrenaline rush? Check._

I walked past them, the guy I was looking at earlier didn't go back yet. An unexplainable disappointment washed through me. I put my iPod volume down. And in doing so, I heard someone said: "Damn, Seth's imprint is hot!"

"Brady, don't let him hear you say that." another one said and they all busted out laughing again.

Curious, I glanced at them. They were all looking at me, not past me, directly at me and they all waved and smiled friendly. I gave them a small smile and waved timidly and walked a bit faster.

I reached my car and searched for a bottle of water. _Crap. _I didn't bring any water. And right now, my mouth is as dry as a Texan summer at lunch time. Okay, that might be an exaggeration but who cares? I'm thirsty as hell!

And then I remembered the shop that I saw that was near the beach. They should have a bottled water. I took my purse and stalked to the shop.

When I walked in, I was surprised to see that _he _was there. Sitting on a stool near the counter, looking dazed.

On the counter was a woman. Her hair was black and long and she was red-skinned. Her eyes were brown, light. Her figure was just like a runway model's but hers was not the anorexic type. She was almost a foot taller than the other woman she was talking to. This woman looked different. She was pale with a hint of a blush. Her hair was an odd bronze color and it was in curls which seem to bounce whenever she moves. She has the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen and her body was well-proportioned.

The two women were so different yet so similar with the fact that they're both beautiful. Even I couldn't compete with that.

All the eyes in the room flew towards me as soon as I walked in. The Native woman looked at him―who was looking at me intently again, I might add―and then at me. The other one did the same. After a couple of exchanging glances from both (the routine went like this: me, him, each other; me, him, each other) and a bit of shock when they have seemed to realize something, both women gave me a knowing smile.

Politely, I smiled back and went straight to get a cold bottled water. I decided to get some chocolates as well so that I could restore my energy fast.

As I approached the counter, the woman with the bronze hair said goodbye to the one in the counter. She also said goodbye to him. He was still watching me as I approached the counter.

I tried very hard to just look ahead of me and not to be self-conscious.

"That would be two bucks and 75." she said, still smiling softly but it was too innocent. Something was up.

I reached to my purse and counted my coins. Unfortunately, it only reached to a dollar and a dime. I would have to spend my lucky five-dollar bill. Yeah, I know. Stupid. But it was something I've made up while still young. Whenever something good, really good, happened to me I would look at my wallet and see what the smallest bill I've had there and keep it until I had to use it for desperate measures. And when I did use it, it depends on how big the bill is, I would be happy for some time until I find a lucky situation again.

This time, I have five bucks. Huh. I might be happy and lucky for a little while there. I've had this since my first month in Seattle. My aunts and uncles and I were shopping―Mom told me to just buy my clothes here so I wouldn't have to bring a big luggage―when we happened to go and have a look at a shop that sells clothes a bit pricier than other shops. Good thing I was the last to go in because suddenly an alarm went off.

Guess what? I was their hundredth customer to go in! I was immediately awarded a VIP card―which makes me pay only half the price of the clothes; anyone who has it must spend at least a thousand in one go; according to the sales lady, so far there's only five of us―and a thousand dollar gift certificate.

That day, my aunts and I and my uncles bought a LOT of clothes since the limit is a thousand and now that I have a VIP card this would really be a lot. It wasn't a problem to us since this store really caters for men and women and they have their eyes on certain items and I was just too fascinated with shopping.

Later on, while unpacking, I took my wallet and the smallest bill there was this five-dollar bill. Talk about lucky.

Anyway, back to the present. I was deciding whether or not to use the bucks or just let go of the chocolates and spend more than a dollar. Who am I kidding? I've been conditioned to eat chocolates after exercise along with drinking water. Once, I was so tired to get some chocolates that I went straight to bed. In the middle of the night, I jolted awake and couldn't stop shaking. Good thing mom has a stash of chocolates and gave me some. Who knows what could happen when I didn't get a bite or two and end up shaking in my car?

Quickly deciding, I took the five-dollar bill and handed it to her. In the process of doing that, I accidentally brushed my fingers along her palm and boy was she burning. Maybe it's just me. I, after all, just finished my running and am still in the process of taking off some steam.

"Oh, shoot!" she said which caused me to look up to her. She turned to me and gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry, the cash register seemed to be stuck. I'll just go get some tools and I'll be right back. Unless of course you would want to leave."

The wheels in my brain started working. Ordinary people may not be able to see or feel it but the excuse she gave was a very subtle version of the real one. I have a great perception about things that I could tell whether a change is coming. And although I can't give details because I don't see that, I could at least say if it's good or bad and again, I can't tell how good or bad it is. And first impressions last really long to me because it only takes me an hour to observe and I would be able to see the potential of someone. I can see hidden meanings in a person's body language if I pay attention.

And right now, I am paying attention. Like right now. This excuse is a very good one and most people would believe it but not me. And there's a nagging feeling that tells me to just stay here and things will work out. However, my stupid mind just can't show it to me. Yeah, my brain has a mind of its own (confused? Me too.) and it likes to surprise me. Also, I can see that the woman I'm facing right now is not the owner of this store. If she is, then she wouldn't look at how much the prices are. She would know it like the back of her hand. Except if the shop is new which I don't think is the case. Maybe the real owner asked her to keep an eye on it.

First impressions last long. For me. Those guys down there at the beach are not jerks. That much I could tell. Because if they are, I wouldn't be here right now. There are four of them if you're going to count him and I'm sure they could easily surround or follow me and corner me because there aren't a lot of people today and the woods are just nearby. It was just me and my overreaction. My adrenaline rush that made me check mentally if I still know how to defend myself as I haven't done any martial arts for six years. Plus, when I looked at his eyes, I felt safe. I'm not in any danger at all but the sense of safety was there. It was so strong. It was like he'd do anything for me.

I was taken aback by that thought. _Whoa. Where did that come from?_

"I'll wait." I said. I just wanted to get this over and done with. _And talk to him of course. Chat and hmm, I don't know, maybe exchange numbers?_

I mentally slapped myself after that thought. _Fine! Be that way! But you have to admit he's hot or I'm going to drive you crazy!_ That little voice in my head is a nagger. Seriously, where is that voice coming from? I have to know so I could pour acid on it. _Ha! Tough luck you're ever going to find out. Plus, if you poured acid on me I'm afraid that you'll fail miserably in college. I AM your brain after all. _Okay, that is so not good. I would need a therapy once I'm back in Seattle.

That thought suddenly didn't sound appealing. I have a feeling this day is the turning point of my life and that Seattle is not the place for me anymore.

"Okay, I'll be back in a couple of minutes." The woman said and went outside.

My legs felt tired so I decided to sit on the chair not far from him.

I left my iPod in the car and now, I'm music-less. I just hope that he strikes a conversation soon or I would have to start it. I've never done that but I'll do it now if I have to. Since when did I become like that?

"Hi." he said. His voice was husky and low. A bass. "I'm Seth Clearwater. And you are?" He extended his hand to me.

I turned to him and if I thought that he was good-looking from afar, well I really haven't seen him up close just yet, now have I?

I was distracted with the idea of him shirtless and I couldn't help staring a bit on his abs and biceps. _I wonder what it feels like if I touch his chest? _I scolded myself and looked up. Damn! His lips were red and sexy. The desire to kiss him was powerful but I controlled myself. His hair was black as midnight. It was thick and shaggy and a bit long. I was subtly clutching the seat's arm support so that my fingers wouldn't wander and lock themselves in his hair. And then his eyes.

They weren't light brown. No. They were something else. The cashier's eyes, now, that was light brown. But Seth's is golden brown. Like the color of waffles. Freshly-made waffles. They were smoldering. It is as if they were trying to see through my soul.

"H-hello." I stammered a bit, darn it! I cleared my throat a bit and continued, "I'm Carina Ramirez. Call me Carrie for short. Nice to meet you." I took his hand and shook it. Damn was he hot! Literally and figuratively.

"Me too, Carrie." Seth saying my name sounds so good and much better than hearing it from other guys.

He smiled. My heart skipped a beat and he grinned. He couldn't have heard it, could he? Nah, that was impossible. _But―_ This time, I blocked out that annoying voice in my head.

Was it just me or did he look hesitant when he pulled his hand away? I was ogling, I knew it! I just hope that he didn't notice.

"You're warm." Yes, that was my stupid response. I wanted to slap my mouth when I saw his face harden with my comments. "Sorry," I muttered.

A couple of seconds of silence followed. "So, new here in La Push?" he asked.

"Nope." I answered, pronouncing the 'p' with a pop, I was smiling now. "Actually, I don't live here at all." His face fell so I made a quick amend, not sure why I did that, though. "But I'm visiting my relatives in Forks all throughout summer."

He perked up a bit. "So you're still a student?" he asked again. I have a feeling that we are going to play twenty questions.

I nodded. "College student. University of Washington." I added the last bit when I saw that he was going to ask where.

"What course?"

"Architecture." I answered then decided to ask him. "What about you?"

"What about me?" he seemed confused.

I smiled. He was cute when he looked confused. _Oh my God, stop it Carina!_ "Let's start with the basics. How old are you? You're too big to be a teenager." I half-mocked.

"I'm not. I'm 23 and I have a mother and a sister," he was playing along. "The woman who wickedly left us alone here is my sister: Leah."

Then we got into it. Talking about our lives. When I told him I was only 18, he looked surprised. He thought I was already in my early 20s. I told him how I got here and where I was from. I think I told almost everything about me. What I was in high school, who my best friends are, my family, my life. It was just so easy talking to him. Makes me feel like I've known him forever. In fact, truth be told, he looks familiar.

In turn, Seth told me stuff about him. His family, why he's the only guy there, and his friends. Seth only went to a community college in Olympia and took automotive technology and he's now working in a shop here in La Push. It was his day off today. I guess it was that shop that I passed on my way here, the one across the biggest house I've ever seen in a small community.

We didn't notice the time until I got really thirsty and when I took a sip from my water bottle, I noticed the wristwatch I was wearing. It was almost eleven! Whoa!

My eyes widened and Seth noticed. "What?" he asked, conscious.

"I didn't notice the time. It's almost eleven now." I said, showing him the watch. "I better go now." I stood up.

"What about your change?" Seth asked me. He seemed reluctant to let me go.

I thought about it. Good luck bills really work for me. Obviously, Leah, his sister, did us a favor and I think I should give her a tip. I smiled at him.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm really late. People at home are probably wondering where I am, anyway." I answered.

"Oh." he said and seemed to be thinking about something. "Do you want me to walk you to your car?"

I was surprised by his thoughtfulness. I should be worried about this: having a stranger walk me to my car. If I don't have that queer little gift of perception, I would've ran away from here a long time ago. But as it is, I'm not worried.

"Yes." I was smiling brightly as I said this.

On our way to my car which I parked a couple of blocks away since I wanted to warm up by walking, we talked and talked and talked again. We passed by the auto shop where Seth must be working because I could tell that it is the only one there. A man―russet-skinned, black-haired and very muscular as it was evident because he's not wearing a shirt; seriously, what's up with guys and showing off their muscled chest?―who was sitting on the porch across the auto shop waved. On his lap was the girl that Leah was talking to earlier. Her arms were around his neck and I had the unfortunate timing of turning earlier than Seth because I saw the man nip at her neck. I turned away quickly.

When he saw me, he grinned at me like an idiot. The girl was smiling half-apologetic, half-amused.

Seth stopped and I followed suit. "Hey, lovebirds!" he called out.

"Speak for yourself, man!" The man said. I got confused and I looked at Seth and I swear I could see him blush. The couple laughed.

"Anyway, this is Carina." Seth said, gesturing to me. "Carrie, this is Jacob, my friend and boss, and his wife, Nessie." he turned toward them.

"Nice to meet you." I said and shook hands with them when they offered it. When I was shaking Nessie's hand, I said, "Nessie? As in, the Loch Ness Monster?"

When I realized what I had said, I blushed and quickly said something else. "No―I meant―" My words were jumbled and I can't form a coherent sentence. My mumbling stopped when I heard Seth snicker behind me, and Nessie and Jacob laughing. "Yeah." I added and ducked my head.

"No. That's absolutely funny. People always ask that and just when we all thought that no one is going to ask again since I've settled here for months now, you asked." Nessie said after her laughter fit. "But since you asked, nope. It's not the Loch Ness Monster. My full name is Renesmee and my husband here," she playfully glared at him. "is too lazy to say it. So he invented a nickname for me."

"That's nice." I said.

"Well, catch up with you guys later." Seth excused us. After saying a quick goodbye to the couple, we continued walking.

After a couple of minutes, we reached it.

"Well, thank you." I said. "It's nice meeting you Seth." I was smiling. I just realized that I can't keep the smile off my face. And I don't mind the pain. I got in my car and started it.

Seth leaned in to tap on my window. I opened it and saw that he was looking at me with passionate golden brown eyes. My breath hitched.

"Hey, can I get your number?" he asked. I was closer to him now and I could feel his cool breath on my face.

I grinned. "You're pretty straightforward, aren't you?"

He beamed. "That's because I don't believe in pick-up lines. And you're too beautiful to ignore."

At that, I blushed. He didn't use the word 'hot'. He used the word 'beautiful' on me. My guy friends say that if a man said that to a woman, then they would want to keep a relationship and not just a fling.

Does that mean Seth would want to be in a relationship with me? Cue: blush harder. I tried shaking off the thought. I leaned to my compartment to get my phone, a small pad and a pen. I wrote my number down and gave it to him.

I was smiling. Seriously, I can't recall a moment that I stopped smiling whenever we talk. "Here you go." I gave him the paper. "Now what's yours?" I asked him. He gave me his number.

"Thanks."

"No. Thank _you._" he said. I noted the double-meaning there.

"Should I expect a call from you tonight?" I asked. People say I always bat my naturally long and curly eyelashes―intentionally or not. This time, I intended it to.

"Excited now, aren't we?" he teased.

"I don't want to prep for nothing." I told him. _Oh hell yes, I'm excited!_ I wanted to shout it out.

"I guess I will, Carrie." It wasn't an all-out promise but it certainly sounded like that. Earlier, when he called me by my nickname, it sounded good. When he introduced me to Jacob and Nessie using my full name, it sounded even better. But now that he said my full name and we're alone, it definitely sounded a thousand times better. And hot. And sexy, rolling off his tongue in a sensual manner which I so didn't mind.

"I'll wait for your call, Seth." Was it just me or did I really―DID I REALLY―_purred _his name?

Whatever. I had the satisfaction of seeing his eyes pop wide before he regained it and smirked. He straightened his form and after waving, I drove off.

As I drive towards the house, I realized that I just flirted with him. Blush went back to my face as I thought of that. But something from my attention-seeking voice in the head made me do it.

******

**Seth's POV**

I don't know why I'm awake at 6:30 in the morning. Seriously? What is up with me? It's my day off and instead of me sleeping in until noon or, better yet, afternoon, here I am awake. Sitting in the kitchen with my Mom and Leah across me.

"Leah, can you guard the shop? Eve and I are going to Seattle to buy something." Mom said while sipping at her coffee. Eve is Embry's mom and Mom's friend.

"What about Embry?" Leah asked. As it was Sunday, the Yoga Center that Leah's working at is closed. Yes, you heard me right people. Leah, my sister who I love despite the fact that she has an ever-bitchy attitude towards the pack, has softened and is now a Yoga instructor. Time heals all wounds, I guess. But that doesn't mean that she can't kick a jerk's ass anytime.

"Embry's coming. We need someone to lift a wooden table." Mom answered.

"Oh. Okay." Leah said. Told you she softened.

After that, we ate breakfast silently. Mom only had a couple of waffles and coffee while Leah and I shared the remaining twenty and chugged a milk carton each. Yes, werewolves or shape-shifters, need their milk no matter how old they are. And I'm proud to say that I've never had coffee or too much alcohol ever.

I washed the dishes after that.

"Trying to be in Santa's nice list this year?" Leah asked when she gave me her plate, smirking. She softened, yes. How soft? I can't say soft enough.

But I decided to give her this one. "Yes. Considering my naughty ways with women this year." I said. It's true though. Devirginized at the age of seventeen and since then I've had my fair share.

Mom and Leah smacked my head. "Ow." I whimpered.

Leah rolled her eyes. "I'm going to shower and then I'll go to the shop." she told Mom.

"You do that. The spare key is on my table in my room."

******

Quil, Brady, Collin and I were on the beach, just hanging. We were all wondering why we woke up so early. Especially Quil, he was on patrol last night.

"Seriously, though. It's freaky. I mean, it's a Sunday for crying out loud and then suddenly, I'm awake." I heard Brady tell us.

I wasn't really listening at that moment. I was focusing more on the soft thump that can be heard from a distance. Well, that werewolves like us can be heard from a distance. And that strange yet bewildering knot in my stomach.

"Hmm, strange. Not many people jog. They usually hike for exercise." Quil said.

"Huh, what?" I asked him.

"Don't tell me you can't hear the soft thumping on the ground." Collin said.

"Oh that. Yeah, I do." I answered. As the sound become more and more audible, I had the urge to look whoever it was. It's as if there's a pull guiding me to look. I immediately saw the brownest eyes I've ever seen.

And then BAM!

It's like someone shot me and my soul left my body almost immediately because I feel like I'm floating now. Except that I could still hear my heart and I _know _'m still alive. How?

As soon as I feel like floating, as soon as gravity had hit zero on me, as soon as I was being carried away, I felt a slight tug coming from _her._It was like _she _controlling me. I was _her _and cables and wires and yarns and everything that could hold me down ties me to her. _She _my orbit now and I was orbiting around _her._

Fuck. I just imprinted.

The hollering from the guys confirmed that. Apparently, as soon as I turned, they all turned. And Brady and Collin whistled.

"Damn she's hot!" Collin said.

"Yeah." Brady agreed and they turned towards me. "Isn't that right, Seth?" He must have noticed the glazed look in my eyes. "Seth?" he called tentatively and tried to nudge me.

Quil was snickering. "Seth just imprinted." And they all laughed.

I don't care. I was too lost at the moment.

And then _she_ turned. The guys were right. But I wouldn't use the term 'hot' on her. She's beautiful. Breath-takingly so. Her face looked familiar and I tried to remember where I've seen it. I came up with one: she looked like one of those well-known models that girls envied and always talked about. But I know that it was not that. It was a distant memory far back. I just ignored it and focused on the now.

Her hair was raven-black, a contrast to her fair and rosy skin. Her face, even though a bit cheeky, is well-sculpted. And even from afar, her lips were the cute shade of pink. Her body, even though covered with a light hoodie, still make a great shape. She's curvy and sexy. She could compete with Rosalie. And then her smooth long-running legs. It's toned and I could guess that she exercises a 's short, yes. That is easily seen. But that doesn't stop her legs from looking long and sexy. And she's wearing shorts so I'm free to ogle.

That was when I realized that her gaze is boring into mine. It was scrutinizing. I decided to back away for now.

There's too much heat for me. This is one of those times when I can't decide whether to love or hate my werewolf genes.

I ran to the store. Just needing a break.

When I got to the store, I saw Leah and Nessie talking. What is up with people being up so early? I guess Jacob didn't keep her late last night.

Both women turned to look at me.

"Hey Seth!" Nessie and Leah greeted.

I just nodded at them and sat at the nearest chair. Obviously, I still looked dazed and they noticed.

"Are you okay?" Nessie asked, concerned.

"Drink." Leah said and tossed me a cold bottle of water. I caught it and drank.

I didn't realize that I'm thirsty until water ran out. It took me a few seconds before I could speak. They were still looking at me with concern.

"Yeah. I'm good." I said and cleared my throat. I changed the topic. "You're up early." I commented.

"Oh well. No rounds last night. Jake was pretty tired." Nessie said and there's a shy smile on her lips. Yes, she can make sexual innuendos but there's still some awkwardness.

Leah and I laughed. Mine sounded strained, though.

I don't know how long I was sitting there. Leah and Nessie paid me no mind as they could tell that I wanted to be alone for now. I tried to focus on what the two were talking about but every time I listened, I would wonder what her voice would sound like. Would it be like wind-chimes or church bells? Silky smooth or feathery soft? But no matter what it would be, I know it's going to sound good for me.

One might think I'm fighting my imprint. No, that's not the case. I just needed time to re-assess myself if I am going to try and talk to her.

And then she walked in. As soon as she did, my head shot up to her direction. Leah and Nessie followed soon, though. And I could see the surprised look she had when she saw me there.

I could also feel the gaze that Leah and Nessie are giving me. I could almost hear the movements of their eyes and heads as they continuously look at me, then to her and then to each other. During that little routine, it somehow clicked to them.

And then she smiled so I guess that those two were smiling at her. But it wasn't a real smile. It was something you give when you're being polite. I can't wait to make her smile genuinely.

As soon as she went to get a bottle of water, I heard Nessie talking to Leah in a low voice so that no human could pick it up.

"So that's why he's edgy." she said.

"Yeah. I know. Why don't we give them a time alone?" Leah suggested, giggling to herself.

"Sounds like a good idea." Nessie said, smiling deviously now. "I'll go ahead now. Jake must have been awake by now."

With that, Nessie said goodbye at the same time as _she_ came up to the counter to pay for her purchase.

I wasn't being too secretive about my looking at her. And I could tell she was feeling a little self-conscious, the veins in her neck shows that she's restraining herself from looking at my direction.

"That would be two bucks and 75." Leah said. I took a quick glance at her to see her smiling a little too innocently.

She reached to her purse to get money, and from the clanking of coins, I could guess that she's looking for the exact amount. Clearly, she doesn't and after a second of indecision, she handed Leah the five-dollar bill she has.

Faster than what the human eye could catch, Leah did something to the cash register while she was looking at her purse, so when Leah would 'give' her the change, the cash register 'locked' and wouldn't budge.

"Oh, shoot." Leah said, impressing me with her theatrics that if I didn't know her, I would've believed her. This caused her to look at my sister who was giving her an apologetic look. "Sorry, the cash register seemed to be stuck. I'll just go get some tools and I'll be right back. Unless of course you would want to leave." The last sentence was spoken with a hidden meaning. Kind of like a reverse psychology. Damn my sister for briefly taking up Psychology before she turned into a wolf!

A part of me was yearning for her to stay, the other part was pleading for her to go because I don't want to scare her and I'm afraid that she would reject me. Her answer had me in mixed emotions.

"I'll wait." she said simply as if she can't guess what's going on. A normal human being would just ran away from this or be pissed at least. But she seemed calm as if she's expecting something good to happen.

Hmm, maybe I could strike up a conversation with her later. There's a seat beside me, maybe she'd sit there. I was thinking of ways on how to strike a conversation with her that I didn't realize that Leah had left us until she sat next to me.

It might not be obvious but I have been observing her from the start and knew that her body language suggests that she's waiting for a discussion from me. So I decided to man up and start it, much as I fear that she might reject me.

"Hi." I started. "I'm Seth Clearwater. And you are?" I extended my hand to her.

She turned, her brown eyes the color of chocolate staring at me, and she seemed somewhat shocked by looking at me. She recovered though, after almost a minute.

"H-hello." It's cute of her to stammer. She cleared her throat and continued. "I'm Carina Ramirez. Call me Carrie for short. Nice to meet you."

Carina. Carrie. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Exquisite.

And then she shook my hand. God it was soft like a pillow.

"Me too, Carrie." I smiled as I said that. It felt so good to know her name and nickname at the same time meaning she wants me to say it.

I heard her heart skip a beat in a good way when she saw me smile. I grinned. And then I realized that I was still holding her hand. She might suspect something so, hesitantly, I pulled away.

"You're warm." she blurted out.

The smile on my lips froze. Oh my god! She noticed. I knew it was a bad idea to shake her hand! I'm hoping against all hope that she won't run away now.

"Sorry." she mumbled when she realized what she had said.

I allowed a couple of minutes before I asked her again. "So, new here in La Push?" I asked, dying to know that little information.

"Nope." she said. "Actually, I don't live here at all." I felt my face fell when she said that. That means she's only visiting. No! How am I going to live when she leaves? "But I'm visiting my relatives in Forks all throughout summer."

She has relatives in Forks and she's here for the whole summer, meaning I have two months with her. I perked up with that bit. "So you're still a student?"

Carrie nodded. "College student. University of Washington." she added the last bit when she guessed that I would ask that soon. She's studying in UW where Jacob's sister, Rachel, a nerd, had gone. Carrie's smart and thank goodness that I imprinted on someone with brains.

"What course?"

"Architecture." Oh goody, she would get along with Esme and Alice Cullen. "What about you?"

"What about me?" I got confused. Was I concentrating on the way her lips are moving too much that I didn't notice if she had a question before that?

She smiled and oh sweet heavens, she looked radiant and devastatingly beautiful. "Let's start with the basics. How old are you? You're too big to be a teenager."

"I'm not. I'm 23 and I have a mother and a sister," I played along. "The woman who wickedly left us alone here is my sister: Leah." I told her that one truth.

And then we started talking about our lives. She told me she was only 18 and I was surprised. I had expected her to be in the 20s category because she looks so mature but not in a bad way. She told me how she got here and everything about her. Who she is in her high school (a cheerleader/choreographer), her friends, and her family. I was getting more and more in awed at her. Her credentials in high school until now and then the way she talked to those close to her in a loving and fond way.

In turn, I told her about me. My family background and my friends. I told her that I only went to a community college in Olympia and took automotive technology and that I'm working in Jacob's shop.

We were talking so casually and comfortably when suddenly, her eyes widened.

"What?" I asked her, alarmed.

"I didn't notice the time. It's almost eleven now." she said and showed me her watch on her delicate wrist. "I better go now." She stood up.

No. I didn't want her to leave but she had to. Besides, there's always next time now that I know where she's staying and it's easy to look for her in that small town. Plus, I have her natural scent in my head now. Lavender and vanilla.

But that doesn't mean I won't stall her leaving.

"What about your change?" I asked.

Carrie seemed to think about it but after some indecision, she smiled at me. I mean, she had been smiling at me since I talked to her. And I think I am, too.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm really late. People at home are probably wondering where I am, anyway." she answered.

"Oh." I said, thinking of ways to push my luck with her. She must have a car of she got here, mustn't she? I mean, it's impossible for her to take the bus, right? "Do you want me to walk you to your car?"

She seemed surprised by this but she recovered. " Yes."

On the way to her car, we talked about things again. We passed by Jacob's house and the shop right in front of it. I saw Jacob and Nessie cuddling on the porch and I have learned that when you see them, unless in a way when you least expect them, do NOT look directly at them in an instant. Because of their reflexes, you have to give them at least a couple of seconds until it sink into their brain that someone is passing through.

But Carrie doesn't know this and she made the mistake of looking at them when I slowed down to say 'hi' and saw Jacob nipping at Nessie's neck. Jeez, even from peripheral vision it's this bad.

Somehow, this made me wish that Carrie and I would cuddle like that in the near future. I would make sure of it. Imprint, remember?

When we turned to them, Jacob was grinning like an idiot. Ooops, I better not say it out loud to the mighty Alpha. Nessie was half-apologetic, though.

"Hey, lovebirds!" I called out to them once I stopped knowing that it's safe to look at them now.

"Speak for yourself, man!" Jake said. It's a good thing I'm red-skinned or she would see my blush taking over my face when she turned with a confused look. The two laughed because with their heightened eyesight, they saw the blush clearly. I decided to change the topic.

"Anyway, this is Carina." I said and gestured towards her. "Carrie, this is Jacob, my friend and boss, and his wife, Nessie."

"Nice to meet you." she said and shook their hands. When she shook Nessie's, she said something that made us all laugh. "Nessie? As in, the Loch Ness Monster?"

I was already snickering the moment she blurted that out and when she was trying to apologize. Then the two laughed. I was chuckling mostly at Jacob because I had told him many times when Nessie was still a baby that people would come to this conclusion.

"No. That's absolutely funny. People always ask that and just when we all thought that no one is going to ask again since I've settled here for months now, you asked." Nessie said. And then she explained that Renesmee is her real name and that Jacob, who was too lazy to say it since it's a mouthful, gave her the nickname. What Nessie said was true but it wasn't the whole story. I just can't wait to tell Carrie everything and tell her about this particular thing.

After that, I said goodbye to them and we continued walking. After a while, we reached her car.

"Well, thank you." she said. "It's nice meeting you Seth." she was smiling. Still. Not that I'm complaining since it is absolutely the most beautiful thing on earth. She got in her car and started it.

I leaned in to tap on her window. There is no way that I'm going to let her go without asking for her number. She opened it and I decided to use my charms since she has been using hers for a long time now. I 'dazzled' her, one of the things you learn when you hang out with vampires. Her breath hitched.

"Hey, can I get your number?" I asked, making sure my breath would tickle her skin.

She grinned. "You're pretty straightforward, aren't you?" When she spoke, I realized that I had risked myself from being too close to her because now, her sweet breath caressed my skin.

I smiled widely. "That's because I don't believe in pick-up lines." That's true, using them makes me feel like a liar and I don't lie. Not that much anyway. Plus, it's too late now. "And you're too beautiful to ignore." Again, I'm only saying the truth.

She blushed and it was so endearing. She tried to hide it by getting her phone, a pen and a paper. She wrote it down and gave it to me. And then she asked mine. I see she's interested in keeping in touch. I could start from there. I gave my number to her. My animal instincts makes it hard for me to forget important stuff.

"Thanks."

If there's anyone who should say that, it should be me. "No. Thank _you_." Thank you for making me feel complete.

"Should I expect a call from you tonight?" she asked, batting her naturally long and curly eyelashes at me.

"Excited now, aren't we?" I teased.

"I don't want to prep for nothing." she told me.

"I guess I will, Carina." The way I said her name was almost sensual and I made it sound like a promise. And yes, I would call her as soon as nighttime comes. Screw patrolling, I could be late for that and I could reason with Jacob.

"I'll wait for your call, Seth." Did she really purr my name? Oh my, she's a tease.

My eyes widened when I heard that but I kind of like it so I settled down for smirking. I straightened up and waved and then she drove off.

Damn! That Carina Ramirez, my imprint, will oh-so-be-the-death of me. Why? Because right now, my heart is about to burst from its confinements and I feel like a teenager wanting to sing all the cheesiest love songs out there just right after I talked to my crush.

Oh no wait! She's not just my crush. She's my life for crying out loud!

* * *

**Another Note: Sooo..reviews are very much welcome, either negative or positive. Thanks for going this far!**


	2. Lesson 2

**Disclaimer: Saying Seth isn't mine hurts a lot, okay?! Kidding. Anyways, I don't own anything except for half the plot, OCs and making the La Push pack snoop around :)**

**A/N: Second chapter, enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Being an Imprint 101: Beware of the pack that snoops around**_

**Carina's POV**

Seth and I had been talking to each other on the phone almost every night for a week now. There had been two nights when he didn't call me and I had this really hollow feeling whenever that happens. I thought it was weird so I just shrug it off.

I've been going to La Push every other day to do some running and meeting his friends along the way. I wanted to do it every day but that would make me look pathetic. I tell him that every night when we talk. So whenever I'm in La Push, he would meet me there, too.

And then one night, he asked me if I wanted to go out.

"Are you asking me on a date, Mr. Clearwater?" I teased, my eyebrow arched.

My aunt who was in my room braiding my hair froze (my aunts like to fiddle with my hair because according to them it is "silky smooth, much better than a model's hair in a shampoo TV ad"). She dropped whatever stage she is in with my hair and turned me around. The fact that I'm sitting on a swivel chair makes this task really easy.

She looked delighted and from the way she's looking at me makes me feel like she will bombard questions later. Which she really will, I might add.

Seth laughed nervously. "So what if I am, Ms. Ramirez?" he teased back.

"Hmm, let me see. Apart from the fact that I will be enthralled, I would say I will be honored, too." I was slightly pink and it took a lot for me to say that seeing I don't say things like that. My past boyfriends were everything but romantic. Sure, they're fun and they're good to make-out with but other than that, nothing. And I wasn't looking for romance back then, anyway.

"I'm glad to hear that. Would it be fine if I pick you up tomorrow night at around, say, nine in the morning?" he asked. He still sounded nervous though. "You'll be back by dinner time."

"Let me think." I teased and pretended to think. There's nothing to do tomorrow anyway."Sounds good to me. But do you know where I live?" I asked. My aunt who was sitting in front of me left and took a pen and a paper to scribble something.

While she was doing that, Seth was talking. "Hmm, now that you mention it..."

I laughed. "So, if I didn't mention it, you'd never realize you don't know where I live?"

"Yes." he said sheepishly. "I think it's going to be like that."

I laughed once more before giving him the directions to my place. As soon as I finished, my aunt held up the paper she was writing on, prodding me to do what it says.

"Oh, wait. Where are we going?"

"I was thinking Port Angeles. You told me once that you haven't stayed around Port Angeles for long." he said which was true. "We could go biking and sight-seeing. You can shop if you want. Unless of course, you want to go somewhere else?" Seth's voice seemed uncertain by this. It's so sweet of him, asking me on a date and telling me that I can choose where we can go. Most guys don't do that.

"Port Angeles sounds about fine. Thanks for asking." I told him. By the mention of Port Angeles my aunt seemed to know what could happen there and started sorting out which outfit would go best.

Seth and I talked some more and said goodnight to each other. By the time we were finished talking, my aunt held my next day's outfit. I could almost see a light bulb lighting brightly as she did that.

"So, care to tell me how you guys met?" she asked.

I sighed and told her what happened a week ago.

******

**Seth's POV**

Okay, I did it. I called her and asked her on a date. I was nervous at first but after hearing Carrie agree, I was overjoyed. Suddenly, I heard some off-tune singing coming from downstairs.

"Now I'm speechless, over the edge and just breathless. I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again. Hopeless, head over heels in the moment. I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again." It was the pack, singing "Love Bug" in a very bad way.

I hurried to get downstairs to our living room―still light-headed―and as soon as I got there, I saw them, thankful that they stopped as soon as they finished the chorus. They were grinning at me like the idiots they are and handing Jacob and Leah some money. That stopped me from telling them about their singing inabilities.

"What's this about?" I asked, already suspicious from the money in both Jacob and Leah's hands.

Embry shrugged. "Nothing. It's just that you made me lose twenty bucks." he playfully glared at me.

I arched my brow.

"Yeah, we were betting on how long it will be until you ask her out." Quil said.

"Leah and I said that it's going to be tonight or tomorrow night. But Embry, Quil, Brady, and Collin said that it's going to be at least two weeks before you man up." Jacob said.

I huffed and flopped down on the couch. When Embry wasn't looking, I took his chips from him.

"HEY!" he yelled. "You already made me lose twenty. Gimme that!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and then stuffed some chips. "Nope can do."

A knock came from the door and we instantly knew who it was.

"Come in!" Leah said but it was useless as Jacob opened the door for his girl.

"Hey babe!" he said and picked Nessie up so she can kiss him without hindrance.

"Hey yourself." she murmured after their greeting. She then turned to us and said hi.

"Uhm, you don't mind me dragging Jacob home now, right?" she said, biting her lip and blushing a bit. Instantly, we know what she's trying to say.

All of us hollered and she only blushed harder, even Jacob was grinning. Leah recovered first. "No, it's okay. You guys _enjoy _your night." she said, wagging her eyebrows. Another thing when you hang with Emmett too much: his habits get stuck with you. That only made us laugh harder.

They said good bye then and we watched as they disappeared.

"So where are you going tomorrow?" Quil asked casually. Like it was something that we discuss every day.

"Not in a motel, I hope." Leah murmured to herself but since we all have extra sensory hearing, we heard her.

"I'm not intending to do that." I defended.

"You better don't."

"So?" Quil asked again and when I looked around, it looks like my life had become more interesting than the Lakers-Bulls face-off that's currently showing on TV.

I sighed. There's no getting around this. "Port Angeles."

"That's a pretty innocent place to date." Brady scoffed. They all know my adventures with women. Pack mind remember?

I scowled. "It's not like we're together or anything." And as soon as I said that, my face fell. We're not together. And then that little annoying voice in my head that has been bugging me for ages since I saw Carrie spoke again. _Yet. _And it was the first time I enjoyed what it said.

"Yeah. But you will be." Embry said. I really think that that voice in my head and him are the same. It was like he was there on the beach that day, just spiritually.

******

I was up early that morning. Like three hours early than the meeting time. Hey, a guy had to dress up nicely to impress a girl, right?

So, dress up nicely I did. But it wasn't easy.

Right after eating breakfast, I went to my room to look for clothes to wear. I thought that I should just wear jeans and a nice polo shirt. But no. That wasn't the case. Because as soon as I held up the set I had in mind, I immediately thought that it wasn't something I would wear for a date. More like going out with the guys. But we're talking about my imprint here!

I put it back in and searched for new ones. After about an hour and a half of looking for a perfect piece (and with no success I'm telling you), Leah walked in and looked at me with an eyebrow arched.

"Since when did you become so picky in clothing?" she asked. "You're worse than me on my first date."

"We're talking about my imprint here, Leah. A date with my imprint." I said and turned to her. "Are you just going to stand there or help your adorable and lovable little brother look for clothes?"

She laughed but nonetheless walked towards my closet. When she couldn't find anything there, she turned to the mess I made. I was a bit worried though. For a while there, I thought I would have to borrow some clothes from Embry. But when Leah held out a set of clothes, I felt relieved.

"Here you go." she said, throwing my clothes at my face. "And you better get ready. You have about an hour to get yourself prepared." And then she left, laughing to herself.

"Thanks." I called out to her.

I went to the bathroom and took a shower. It took me longer than I would normally have when it was just a normal date.

I've got exactly thirty minutes left to head out. After saying a quick goodbye to my Mom and Leah, I hopped in my old BMW. Jacob and I got lost once (I swear, we are the only werewolves in history to get lost ever; considering he's the Alpha, it made it so much worse) looking for Nessie's gift. Then we saw this junkyard full of amazing car body kits that the two of us just can't help but go in and get body types. After two months, voila! We made ourselves new cars. A BMW for me and an Audi for him. Yeah, sucks not being an Alpha in cases like that.

Anyway, I arrived outside her house at the exact time. I doorbell-ed and a woman opened the door. She was thin and tall and had this really excited and awed eyes when she saw me.

Then, she looked over her shoulder and called Carrie: "Carina? He's here." in a sing-song voice before turning to me again. "You must be Seth, come in." She opened the door wider and let me in.

I went in and as soon as I did, I heard Carrie's footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked at her direction.

She paused for a moment to look at me and I was so absorbed by her to recognize what her reactions were like.

Her curves were complimented nicely by the pink and black plaid dress shirt she was wearing. The ribbon-belt attached to the dress made her chest heave out more and her waist a little more alluring to wrap my arms into. _Oh god, what was I thinking? _The dress hung a bit above her knees, leaving her flawless legs out for viewing. She was wearing flat sandals and bangles. On her left shoulder is a black bag. Her hair was tied in a simple side-swept way.

I could tell that she's not wearing any make-up, only lip gloss. Yet she's beautiful and whoever invented the word perfection hasn't seen Carina. She was beyond that. And she's my imprint. I can't stop myself from thinking that and be proud of it.

******

**Carina's POV**

As I stood there gaping at him, I can't help but wonder what I did good in this life to have a date with the hottest guy on earth in the form of Seth Clearwater. I mean, yeah, we're friends and we're having a date but it's not like we're together or anything. _Yet. _That voice in my head always finds its way to ruin a perfect moment in a most annoying way!

But I know how to tune it out now. I just focused on Seth. He was wearing a blue-striped shirt. Its buttons were open and his muscles were covered with a black wife-beater. It didn't make much of a difference though. He was wearing jeans that molded his thighs and legs nicely. His hair was worn in a nicer way than the first time I saw him. Nevertheless, he looked hot. And that word doesn't even cover what I'm seeing right now.

"Hi." he said, breaking me off my trance. He was smiling and this appreciative look was in his eyes.

That made the two of us. "Hey yourself. By the way, that's my aunt Sarah," I said and gestured to my aunt who opened the door. I saw her grimace at me when I mentioned the truth because, as I've said, she's around my age. And then I turned to my grandmother who just came out of the kitchen and was now beside me. "and this is my grandmother, Susan. Grandma, Sarah, this is Seth Clearwater."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." he said and shook their hands. That's nice. He's a polite man. Most guys wouldn't really be that polite when they know they weren't really in front of my immediate family, or would only do that when in front of my immediate family.

"Nice to meet you, too." Grandma said and then ushered us out. "Now, off you go so you can enjoy more time outside. You can stay out as long as you want. I'm sure Carrie would want to enjoy sometime outside with friends." she said the last word with a twinkle in her eye. I blushed a bit and this made Sarah laugh.

I love my family and all, but sometimes, they can be annoying. Especially right about now. I looked at Seth to see whether he caught my grandma's drift. From the look on his face that indicates he's enjoying this, I could say that he did get what it meant.

After saying quick goodbyes and me telling them that I'd be home around dinner, Seth and I got in his car and drove off.

"What type of movie do you mostly watch?" Seth asked.

"Horror or some nice action flicks." I answered and he seemed shock.

"Really? Because I see you as the chick flick type. Not that I mean to offend." he added the last part when I narrowed my eyes a bit.

"Well, yes, I watch some chick flicks but only if they are worth watching. I'm very critical when it comes to romance movies and how I wanted the characters to say the sweetest thing possible without sounding too cheesy or corny. Truth be told, I have a large scope in choosing movies because I watch movies from all genres. Only the good ones of course. The only movies that I won't focus myself on the plot or everything else is when it's a dance flick." I answered and when I finished, that's when I only realized I've said too much. "Oops, I think I've blabbed too much."

He smiled. "Naw, it's alright. I like to know more about you." he said huskily and my breathing hitched. "So you'd completely let your criticisms out the window if you're watching a dance flick?"

I made sure my voice was even when I spoke. "Not completely. I'd actually be criticizing the movie more but not for its plots or acting but for the dance steps. But of all the dance flicks I've watched, I'd say all the dance moves are completely cool and it gives me ideas. It's like an ice breaker for me."

"Yeah, you said you dance. What type of dance do you do apart from cheering?" he asked. I think it's going to be a get-to-know-you day today. Yes, Seth and I had been talking on the phone but that's mainly about our days and stuff, nothing personal much except the talk about our families because they are included in our daily lives.

"I dance hip-hop. Actually, in my cheering squad in high school, we were able to mix hip hop and cheering more than once. And I kind of dance ballroom and modern. I can also dance some folk dance if needed." I said, giggling a bit.

"What's funny?"

I shook my head. "It's like you're interviewing me for a job."

"I can see that you're enjoying this interview." he said and then grinned. "So tell me why you like to watch horror and action movies the most."

I laughed. "You'd find it weird, I swear."

"I think I'd find it more fascinating." he retorted. This time, the red light was on and he had a chance to look at me straight in the eye. I find myself wanting to lean in to him and drink his scent.

A horn broke the moment. I wanted to curse whoever it was.

"So, are you going to answer me?" he asked.

For a split second, I had to remember what it was that he asked. When I did, I said, "Fine. But promise me you won't fine me weird."

"Hardly."

"Okay." I started and sighed. "Horror movies are good because I get to laugh at it." Seth looked at me with a confused expression. At least he didn't find me weird yet. "You see, the plot is kind of predictable it's hardly scary. And I'm not the type to be scared that easy. Nervous, yes. Scared, it's as close as impossible. And lots of Hollywood horror films use twists over and over that even though it would still have the effect of surprising you, again, it's not scary. Horror independent films are more likely to scare me because they have varieties and more original plot. Plus, it's funny to see the actors faces when they scream and get scared and stuff. Even the supposedly scary faces of the ghouls in the movie kills me from laughing so hard."

He laughed. "I'd remember to do that next time I watch a horror film."

"It's a good thing I gave you a tip."

"What about action?"

"Hmm, let's say that I'm not that girly. And when it comes to action flicks, I love how cool the gadgets are. Transformers, Dark Knight and X-Men Origins: Wolverine? Those films are on my top films because the effects are cool. Even though I kind of hated some action films' plots, if they have really good action scenes, I let it go. And watching it with guys makes it triple good because they get all excited with action scenes. It just rubs off."

******

We arrived in Port Angeles an hour later. We went to see a comedy film which was a parody of all well-known dance films. I've seen a trailer of this once and I would admit that it was darn funny and that the movie didn't fail me. I'm usually a sucker for comedies and as much as it's hard to make me cry or scream of fear, it was super easy to make me laugh. I think I forgot Seth this and he was surprised to see me laughing so easily.

After the movie, we ate in a nearby restaurant. It was buffet style. Seth amazed me by his huge appetite. And when I say huge, I mean it!

I told him that I'll just see him at the table. I was done picking my food in three minutes―I'm not a big eater and my pick for lunch will last me till dinner―and waited for Seth to come back. After five minutes, he surprised me by the amount of food that was on his plate. It was a mountain!

It didn't really offend me though. I've seen skinny guys eat as much as him. And I think he has a fairly good excuse for eating that much. I mean, look at all those muscles.

Oh, and did I mention that I'm still (mentally) drooling at his psyche? Yeah, in fact, I still am.

Anyway, when we finished eating, we walked to where he parked his car and drove off to a bike rental shop to rent a couple of bikes. I chose a purple one with a little compartment on the front because of my bag and he chose a blue bike.

We trailed down Discovery Trail. There weren't that many people biking that day and that was good because I was never careful with biking and big biker crowds makes me feel like I will cause their domino-like accident.

Seth and I biked on this part of the trail where one side is kind of forest-ish and the other side is a lake. When we got there, Seth lagged a little behind me which made me take a peek. We've been biking side by side until then. When I peeked, I saw that he had this nervous yet pissed off look on his face.

So I stopped and asked him about it.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"You seem kinda disorientated. Do you want to go back?" I asked. Maybe he's a bit sick or something had upset his stomach.

"N-no. I'm good." he said and suddenly, something from the trees interested him. I looked too and I swear I saw something move.

I turned back to him. I don't want to give him a heart attack and whatever the reason is for his sudden anxiety, I made sure I help him whisk it away for now.

"What do you say we go back and do some shopping. I saw this really big bookstore and I figured I should take a peek." I told him, turning the direction of the bike back to where we came from.

"Are you sure?" he asked. He's getting more and more annoyed though. And even if I wanted to ask what the reason is, I'm not the one to pry. I usually leave that job to my best friends and relatives. They'll tell me anyway whether I wanted to hear or not.

"Yeah." I said, nodding my head eagerly. Without looking at his eyes (because I'm such a bad liar that even though I'm enjoying this, I'd rather not be anxious or whatever; wonder where that kind of caring came up?), I mounted the bike again and started pedaling. I mean, I am upset because I'm enjoying this but if something makes him act like this, then it's better to end this biking trip.

******

**Seth's POV**

Darn it! Why did the pack decide to spy on me? They just had to, don't they?

In the cinema, I've been having these weird vibes that someone or rather, some people, are watching us. I was just too engrossed in Carrie's bell-like laughter to pay attention. And then in the restaurant, I think I was too taken in with the smell of the food that I wasn't even able to smell my pack brothers and sister, for that matter, since Leah's in it, too.

And then now, as we approached the trees, I knew something was off. Just in time, I looked towards the trees and saw that nosy nuzzle of my Alpha poking out of the trees. It's either he doesn't know it or just trying to be stupid. And not knowing it means not being careful and not being careful means being stupid. So either way, it's the same.

That's when I subtly lagged behind to growl at them under my breath that Lu didn't hear.

Apparently, I wasn't so subtle with lagging because as soon as I was done growling, Carrie looked at me and then stopped.

When she asked what was wrong, all I could do was act dumb because I can't tell the answer. Then she asked again, and when I stammered in my answer, she said we should go back.

The look on my face must have been real bad for her to suggest going back. I could tell she was enjoying this. And I know what she's trying to do: make me feel better. So she'd sacrifice her own little enjoyment.

Thanks to the pack, this bike ride became a not-so-good one. And my annoyance to them peaked a bit.

"Are you sure?" I sounded annoyed. And damn, I wanted to kick myself for that.

"Yeah." she said and without looking at me, she went back to where we came from.

I felt guilty and it kind of tears me apart inside. So, this is the lows of imprinting. Painful, but worth it once you get to enjoy the highs of it.

We were halfway through when I spoke (and that's because I was still judging her reactions and she looked serene).

"Sorry." I told her, it was a bit low that I'm surprised she heard.

"About what?" she asked, sounding confused. When she made sure she was going straight, she looked at me in the eyes. Her clear brown eyes were mirroring her tone. Oh, and did I say probing into my soul, too?

I felt relieved and invigorated by her eyes. I've been with her for most of the day now and my heart never failed to skip a beat whenever she looks. I've learned how to regain my composure quickly.

"For sounding upset earlier. It wasn't your fault and I'm sorry for being an ass." I said, shame filled my eyes and tone.

She looked down. "Oh, that." Carina said softly and then looked up again (still not facing me, though). "No, it's okay." she said that bit a little too casually that it was suspicious. It wasn't okay.

"Carina." I called to her and she turned, surprised that I used her full name on her. "It wasn't okay. I just took out my annoyance at something else to you."

Her face (which was a slight mask of stone) softened. "I said, it's okay. I knew you were having something back there so I thought it best to go back." she said nonchalantly and shrugged (Call me a perv or what but when she did that, her not-so-small breasts heaved up and down a bit that it definitely looked like it was teasing). "Besides, I saw that book store and thought to buy some books and then I saw that zoo and was interested. I mean, if you won't mind."

"Yeah, sure. Anything to make up to that inexcusable behavior back there." I said eagerly.

I would go wherever she wanted to go. Even though I kind of don't like the zoos. Once, the (original) pack had a field trip there because of Sam's and Emily's children (Leah didn't go though; she had work) and thought it would be nice to have Jared's and Kim's son as well. Turns out, Claire wanted to go, too and Jacob were looking for a place to take Nessie for their date and he heard this thing. And because Jacob asked if Billy wanted to come (but refused; had this excuse of baseball match; I don't see the thrill unless we play with the Cullens) since it now turned out to be a group thing, Rachel heard it and told Paul that she hasn't been to one for years now. That left the four of us―the 'single' group that time―to just come along because we felt like doing nothing.

When we got there, all animals that we passed became silent. When Sam went with his daughter to go near the glass, the cobra (who had its neck up as always) bowed down and it remained like that till we passed. Next, Jacob and Nessie went near the bird cage and like what happened to Sam, the birds all bowed down their heads in a more respectful manner. And then they did this synchronized flying thing that was so beautiful everyone nearby was just staring at it like it was the most amazing thing on earth (mind you, it was; just next to the summer sunset when you're on top of the mountains in La Push).

Even the lions and tigers silenced (they weren't before we arrived; they were growling like hell). And that's when Nessie cracked up telling us her family's adventures back when she was still (looked like, mind you) seven years old. Apparently, Edward and Jasper decided to enrage the mountain lion by hissing and the lion would have broken down the glass that separates it from the viewers if Bella and Alice didn't pull them away by their ears. When we asked what happened to Emmett (he must have done something, mustn't he? Because this story ain't going to be complete without his adventures; unless, of course...*cue to shudder*), she just laughed harder that if Jacob wasn't holding her by the waist, she would've been literally rolling on the floor laughing her ass off.

Once in the bear section, Emmett disappeared. No one bothered to look. Rosalie was next to Alice, gushing about souvenirs; Carlisle and Esme went to a different spot; Bella and Edward were with Nessie, looking after her; and Jasper...well, he's kind of alone. Everyone thought that he's with Emmett. Until Edward realized that he can't hear Emmett's excited 'voice'. At first, he thought Emmett was just being proper but when he looked back, that's when they realized Emmett's not with them anymore.

And then they heard the bears growling like mad. As if a fight was going on. And then that's when they saw Emmett easily dodging the bear's claws, grinning like an idiot. It was a good thing that they were the only ones in that area.

Anyway, Rosalie climbed in and grabbed Emmett by the hair and then denied him sex for three months. It was pretty funny.

But back to our zoo experience, we really caught attention. And not just because we're a large group, every animal that we passed seemed to be in silence and respecting us like we're some kind of important people in their lives. Well, we kind of are but whatever.

But if Carrie wants to go to the zoo, I'll take her. Plus, it's now three in the afternoon, one or two more hours and the zoo closes. Just a bit more time to endure if the animals behave strangely.

We got there and I bought two tickets. Carrie insisted on paying me back but I refused, saying she get to treat me next time. Psh, it's as if it's only going to be a friendly date next time. The next one will definitely be upgraded. I'm going to make sure of that.

Same thing happened though not as eye-grabbing as what happened to Sam and Jacob. Just silence. Not really enough for Carina to notice.

I watched her as she looked at the animals with this fascination on her face. She's been taking pictures and she looked like she was a kid again. Not in an annoying childish way but in a cute way. Like she had just opened her gift on Christmas Day and liked what she saw.

And I just found myself falling harder and harder for her. I mean, no surprises there. It's bound to happen anyway but it's refreshing. Like I really was born again.

******

**Carina's POV**

I would peek at Seth every now and then. _Oh really? _Oh fine! Every second I would peek at him. Happy now, little voice in my head? _You bet!_

I had caught him looking at me on multiple occasions and that connection type of thing sparks even stronger than the former sparks. The thing is, that spark connection thing only applied to Seth. And it's still applying to him. I have looked at guys in the eyes but there's none of this. Not even one tiny bit.

I might as well be imagining this but he had this look of adoration on his face when he looked at me. Like he somehow found me fascinating.

I was enjoying the attention too much to think about it.

We spent two hours inside and then after that, we went to the bookstore. It was a medium-sized one―Borders and Barnes and Nobles are my haven―and after not finding anything for more than thirty minutes, we decided for a walk along Francis Street Park.

The sun was setting and it looked even lovelier now that it is setting across the sea. There weren't too many people there today and we were walking side by side, I could feel that heat radiating from him. I resisted the urge to take his hand and hold it. Somehow, I'm having this feeling that we were going to do that soon and I would just have to wait.

After walking for a while, I turned to see the sunset and the sight that I saw was too breath-taking that I just had to stop and stare. I quickly took my camera from my bag and took a picture of it. I was awed by the photo that I took and was reviewing it on the screen when Seth called my name.

"Carina," he called and his tone was full of emotion I couldn't name. I turned only to see something even more beautiful than the sunset itself.

Standing there was Seth. His jet black hair was shining against the yellow-orange light coming from the sun. His skin looked like the color of honey and his golden brown eyes turned darker but it only made him look even better. The tone that he used when he called my name seemed to mirror that emotion in his eyes. Even if it's not the same, I could at least pretend it's like that.

He held his hand out to me and, without thinking, I took it. His hand was surprisingly soft yet it enveloped my hand perfectly. His thumb caressed the back of my hand gently. That action made me blush.

He kept me close, our hands entwined on our sides, my heart beat was erratic. The mysterious heat coming from his body that I chose to ignore did not help to calm my heart down, it only made it go faster.

******

**Seth's POV**

We were walking side by side down Francis Street Park, keeping up small but comfortable conversations along the way. At one point, Carina seemed to stop to admire the sunset. I turned to her and had to stop at the vision of her.

She was absolutely lovely.

Her silky black hair was being blown gently by the wind. Because of the sun's rays, her skin seemed to glow and she's having light pink flushes on her cheek because of the heat (it had been sunny today). Even when she's facing me sideways, I could see that look of awe in her eyes as she looked at the sunset on her camera screen.

She thinks the sunset is pretty, well _I _think she's beautiful. The way her eyes glint when she's fascinated, the way her hair seemed to bounce whenever she moves her head or walks, the way her pink lips move when she talks to me, and the most adorable thing of all: the way her heart skips a beat when she looks at me or hears me talk. That made the two of us.

Not being able to stop myself, I called out to her.

" Carina," and I realized that my voice was filled with love and I half-hoped that she won't figure that out yet. I wanted to tell her now. I have _got _to tell her myself and not from my voice.

She turned to me and, as soon as she did, there's this force that just pushes me to take her hand and hold her close. I didn't resist, I gave in.

Almost immediately, she took it. Her hand was as soft as a feather and it fit into mine with perfection. I caressed the back of her hand with my thumb, mainly wanting to touch her skin more and a part calming myself of what I was going to say.

I pulled her close, hands on our sides and I could hear her heart beat going faster and faster. I'm glad to hear that and gladder that it was because of me. I wish she could hear how my heart was pounding harshly against my chest.

I'm sure that if the pack is still here somewhere, no doubt they would hear it.

Using my other hand, I cupped her face. She wasn't looking directly at my eyes and this gesture made her look up to meet my gaze.

Without a beat, I said, "I love you."

******

**Carina's POV**

Wait, WHAT?!

Did I just hear that correctly? He loves me? Seth loves me? Whoa, seriously?!

I calmed down for a bit and when I was calm enough, realization hit me.

He _did _say he love me. That's the cue for my breath to hitch. And soon, I was finding it hard to do so.

"Carrie?" he asked tentatively. Of course he would be worried why I was taking so long to answer.

"You―you love me?" I stupidly asked. And I stammered, too. Wow. Nice move.

Seth smirked. "Why, yes I do. Is that so hard to believe?" he asked.

I lowered my eyes. "I don't know what to say." And then I looked up again, confidence to declare myself overwhelming me that I just had to say it. "Because obviously, I love you, too."

And it was his turn to be surprised.

I was surprised myself. I have never used 'I love you' as a way of declaration to a boy. It was always 'I like you'. But Seth is not like any other boy. And right now, I am sure that saying 'I love you' to him is the most perfect way to express what I feel.

After a bit, he seemed to have recovered. He grinned and leaned down to kiss me. I tiptoed (something I have no problem of doing) so I could meet him halfway.

When our lips met, it was magical. His russet lips were soft and smooth. Soon though, the kiss was making my knees weak that I had to wrap my arms around his neck. His hands went to the small of my back, pressing me gently against him.

He angled his head in a way that means he's getting ready to ask for my permission to enter. Soon, I felt his tongue darting against my closed lips. I immediately opened my mouth to give him entrance. He tasted so sweet.

Then, our tongues started to dance in a rhythm only heard in our heads. It was so perfect.

Well, it was until I felt uncomfortable from tiptoeing. Unwillingly, I broke away to adjust and I swear I heard a small whimper from him.

When I set my feet flat on the ground again, that's when I realized that it's been aching. My arms that had once been on his neck now moved to his waist and I rested my head against his chest.

"I should have worn heels." I murmured and he laughed. The delicious feeling of his vibrating chest surprised me.

That was when we heard the coughing not so far away from us. We turned to look and was surprised to see Seth's friends and sister standing there.

I turned red and hid my face on Seth's shirt.

"That was so sweet!" I heard his sister, Leah, say.

"Leah? Is that you speaking? You sounded like a girl." Embry snickered. I peeked to see Leah hit him. "Ow." he whined while rubbing his arm.

"What are you guys doing here?" Seth asked. He sounded pissed off. Well, who wouldn't be when you're having a good moment like this? I'm sure that if I'm not embarrassed about my getting caught, I would be pissed, too.

"Oh, well, you know, Nessie's visiting the Cullens, I'm alone at home..." Jacob looked sheepish as he started.

"...Collin and I were bored..." Brady trailed off.

"...and Claire is with her parents..." Quil continued like it was some game.

"...I simply got nothing better to do..." Embry joined in.

"...what Brady said..." Collin said.

"...and I found it endearing that my adorable and lovable little brother was panicky this morning. So we all decided to snoop." Leah finished.

"So, what you're saying is that, we're your source of entertainment for the day?" Seth asked, half-annoyed, half-disbelieving. He snorted. "Since when did you start following us?"

"Since you were on the high way. If we didn't beep the horn, I don't think you'll notice that the red light was on and traffic was building up." Embry said matter-of-factly.

Wow, these guys know how to disturb an almost kiss.

"Nice movie, Dance Flick. I am so going to watch that with Nessie next time." Jacob said. So they were the ones laughing out loud a few rows behind us. I never bothered to look, I was too engrossed with the movie.

"And why the hell did you decide to bring her to a buffet restaurant? She saw just how much of a pig you are!" Leah threw in jokingly and then turned to my direction to ask, "Were you turned off by my brother when you saw how much food he was holding?"

I shook my head furiously. "I wouldn't kiss him and I would end this day soon if I was." I said, turning red once again.

"Aww, cute." Quil praised. "Biking was pretty rare, though. Never done that by any of us recently."

"You wouldn't be able to do it anyway, you don't know how to bike!" Seth said, loosening up a bit. He laughed and everyone joined in, including me.

"Hey! I know now how to!" Quil defended.

"Yeah, because a nine-year-old told you to learn how to bike so you could teach her!" Brady said causing everyone to laugh again.

"Hey! Respect your elders." Quil's voice was half-joking.

When the laughter had died down, they all looked at us (still in each other's arms) and smiled.

"Well, we'll go now." Jacob said.

"About time." Seth murmured lowly but it surprised me how the others could hear it even though I'm pretty sure that I was the only one meant to hear that.

"Pfft, we'll all know it tonight anyway." Embry said dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Run along now." Seth said.

"See you soon, Carrie. We're all sure of that." Leah said and waved good bye. So did the others and they all walked away now.

When we're sure that they're gone, Seth and I looked at each other. "That was...awkward." I said.

"And disturbing." he added. "We're being followed all the time today!"

We both laughed and then when we calmed down, Seth quickly stole a kiss from me. My eyes widened as he grinned triumphantly.

"Hey!" I said in surprise. "You did not just steal a kiss from me."

"I did." he said smugly.

"No one steals a kiss from me." I narrowed my eyes.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"Punish you."

"And what kind of punishment do you have in mind?"

"Why don't you lean down so you'll find out."

Seth did as he was told. When he was close enough, my hand wound through his hair and I kissed him with passion. There was a grunt from him as he kissed back and I was now bending a bit.

We were both breathing heavily when we finished.

"I should steal more kisses from you." he stated.

"Yes, I think you should." I answered.

******

It was already eight in the evening when I got to my house.

"Today was fun." I said, looking up at him (why does he have to be so tall?).

"Yeah, with a few disturbances." he agreed.

I smiled. "As much as I would love you to meet my family now, it's late and I think you should go home. You'll meet them tomorrow, is that okay?" I asked. Does he want to meet my family?

"Of course. I would love to." he answered with a sincere smile. "Good night kiss?"

"I don't know." I answered just to tease him.

"You little tease." he grinned and then leaned down to give me a peck. I gave him one, too.

"Good night, Seth." I said.

"Good night. Tomorrow?"

I nodded. "After noon?"

"Sure."

"Well, I'll see you. Bye." I said and walked away much as I don't want to.

"Bye. Tomorrow then." he said and I could see the reluctance in his eyes to let me go.

I nodded and I was walking, already twenty feet away from him (why is the way to the door so long?), when I abruptly turned (I don't know what I did, but that happened) and I didn't see that little obstacle on the pathway and before I know it, I was stumbling forward.

I got ready to hit the stone cold floor with my face but it never happened. Soon, warm hands were around my waist and was steadying me.

I blinked and looked at Seth and then back to where he was standing. That's twenty feet away, kinda short-distanced but even if he ran, he wouldn't be able to catch me that fast.

I narrowed my eyes and instead of blurting it out loudly (which I have a feeling would not do me any good), I spoke calmly but the astonishment in my voice is still detectable. "How did you do that?"

"What?" he asked. He was acting confused but I saw the slight hesitance and weary on his face before he acted.

"You know what I mean." I told him firmly.

Seth didn't answer for a minute, he was hesitating over something. Like there's something I should know but he's afraid to tell me. And then his expression grew somber.

"I'll explain it some time?" it was more of a question, like he was asking my permission. No. Begging for me to say 'yes' was more likely it.

I sighed. "Promise?"

"Promise."


	3. Lesson 3

**Disclaimer: Read the other chapters**

**A/N: This might be the last chapter I'm putting up in a couple of weeks or so...I've been busy lots and as soon as my other commitments are over, I'm updating! I swear!  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Being an Imprint 101: Definition of Imprinting and Its Examples**_

**Seth's POV**

"**What happened to your date, lover boy**?" Quil asked when we were in patrol that night. I was the first one to phase and was thinking of my day when he phased.

I snorted. "**As if you don't already know.**"

"**No. I mean, after we left you.**" he said and I sighed.

I thought of what happened, skipping our kiss when they left because I would like to keep that intimate moment to myself. I quickly went to the part where I saved her from tripping. Twenty feet away.

"**Oh man, you're in for it.**" he said. I could hear the digging of his paws on the soft earth as he ran. Wherever Quil was, is far away from me.

"**I know.**" I said with a deep sigh.

He was silent for a moment, not the thinking silence but the I-see-you-need-time-to-breathe-from-your-problems type of silence. He was picturing trees on his head and from those pictures, I can see that he was only a hundred meters, pretty short for us wolves.

"**I know I have to explain it to her some time. I just didn't think it's going to be this soon.**" I said, my voice full of despair. "**I mean, I'm not ready yet.**"

"**The point, though, is that it's not just a matter of you being ready but her, too.**" he mused. "**The question is: Do you think she's ready for this?**"

I thought about what she said to me this morning on the way to Port Angeles. She's not easily scared. My thoughts went back to the first day I saw her. Carrie immediately said 'yes' to me, despite my being a stranger, when I asked if I could walk her to her car. Does that mean she's ready, though? Is she ready to know the truth about me? Join me in this life?

"**Yes, you idiot.**" Quil answered to my question.

"**Really? How can you be so sure?**" I asked, not really believing that.

"**There's only one way to find out.**" he said. "**Go tell her.**"

"**Easy for you to say.**" I snorted.

"**I passed by their house e―**" Before he could say more, I cut him off.

"**You passed by their house?**" I asked incredulously. "**Is that even in the perimeter?**"

"**The whole Olympic Peninsula is our perimeter.**" he informed me in a way he would speak to a five-year-old. "**So obviously, I would pass by their house since the lot across them is part of the forest.**"

"**How did you know it was their house?**" I challenged. Surely, the pack wouldn't go stalking us like they did today as far as trailing down where her house is, right?

"**Hmm, I don't know. Maybe because your scent was all over the front yard?**" he answered sarcastically.

"**Oh.**" I said and remembered that he was saying something but before I could remind him, Quil already remembered.

"**As I was saying, I passed by their house earlier and guess what?**" he asked in one of those tones that the overly-excited announcers would use.

I rolled my eyes at him, mentally. "**Just tell me.**"

"**Oh fine!**" he huffed and proceeded. "**She's still awake and trying to figure out how you did that stunt of yours.**"

I was about to question him when he gave me the mental image of Carrie experimenting. She was in her over sized shirt and leggings―the very sight of that made me treasure that picture of her forever―and in their front yard. She was marking the stone floor where she almost tripped earlier and then measuring where I was when that little accident happened. And then she ran, obviously unsuccessful with the speed she was going and tried again. On the umpteenth time, she gave up, sighing in a frustrated manner at herself and angrily went back inside but careful enough to shut the door noiselessly.

"**So may I suggest that you just tell her the answer? Although what she was doing was quite amusing, I must say I don't like seeing women tire themselves out for something that is right in front of them.**" Quil told me when the little show was finished.

"**That was earlier. What if she's already sleeping?**" I knew that he knew that I was trying to worm myself out of this.

"**Doubt that. It wasn't as earlier as you think. That happened like a minute or two ago. And by the energy I sensed from her and add the mystery you just presented, it's going to be hard for her to find some sleep.**"

I sighed and said, "**Alright. Cover for me?**" Jacob wouldn't like it if we leave in the middle of patrolling for something that could clearly wait for tomorrow. But I don't want to give Quil a headache by thinking of ways to solve this.

"**Sure. 'Sides, Embry's coming in a minute.**" he said, appearing from behind the bushes.

I looked at him and said, "**Thanks.**" I then went off running to their house.

"**No problem.**" Quil told me.

I reached Carrie's house in a matter of minutes. It wasn't that far from where we were. I stayed behind the bushes across the street, surveying the area and when I was sure enough that no one is around, I got ready to phase so that I would be able to talk to her.

But what if she's still sleeping?

That question was soon shushed when the window directly facing the bushes where I was hiding suddenly lit up. I then realized that it was from a lamp since it was too dim. And then the window opened and out came the face that had haunted my mind since the first time I saw it.

Carrie stuck her head outside the window and seemed to be getting some fresh air. A breeze suddenly came and her long hair swayed with it.

The vision was lovely.

I quickly tried to recover and when I was able to, I phased and got changed. Pulling my phone from my pant pockets, I texted her, saying: _"This might sound creepy but I know you're awake and I know you would want the explanation about earlier. Plus, I've got something else to say to you. But I would understand if you wouldn't want to talk to me right now and just leave it till tomorrow."_ and sent it.

After a few seconds, I heard a faint song coming from her window. It was "Love Bug" and coming from her phone. Oh the irony! The pack were just singing that to me last night. Carrie looked behind her and stretched out a bit so her head wasn't seen anymore. Going back into full view, she held her phone in her hand.

Her face crunched up a bit as she read my message. She then looked ahead and for a moment, I thought that she had seen me. Relief washed over me when she looked around the streets and then back to her phone. In a rather agitated manner, she began composing her message.

A few seconds, my phone buzzed. I was so distracted by the sight of her that when it did, I jumped up and my phone fell on the ground. Cursing to myself, I began to fumble for it. Luckily, it was only near me.

I read it. And if it were any other day, I would've chuckled at what it said.

"_Mr. Seth Clearwater, you just kissed me this afternoon. Sunset to be exact. And we are, duh, officially together. So why would you think that I don't want to talk to you? Come out where you're hiding this instant or I'll come out to find you." _

Worried that she might catch cold, I sighed and got up. I stepped out to the road and I knew she saw me because she instantly looked at me. I walked towards their open front yard (they have no fence or something)

She then mouthed the words "wait" and disappeared from where the window. I could hear her door being opened and then closed, then the footsteps as she walked down the stairs. A few clicks and the door opened revealing Carrie.

And I must say that even in an over-sized shirt and black leggings and hair in a messy ponytail, she still looked breath-taking.

But my ogling soon stopped when I saw the expression on her face, she was quite annoyed.

"You have a lot to explain to me, mister." she said, hands on her hips like a housewife up all night waiting for her husband.

I took a minute to revel at the thought of her being my wife. But when the current situation dawned on me, my face fell. I took a deep breath.

"First, I want you to know that whatever your reaction to my explanations will be, I will always love you. And second," I dropped my gaze as I said this. "there are things not known to many people."

Silence. And then I decided I just had to say it so I looked up at her face again. There were a mixture of emotions but the dominant ones are curiosity and concentration. Both expressions ignited by what I just said.

"Explain." That one word and I could feel the insistence to it.

"I have to show it." I almost whispered. "In the woods."

She seemed suspicious at first and then said, "Alright." Her face held up high as she walked past me towards the woods.

I followed her while mentally checking with myself on how best to handle this.

******

**Carina's POV**

It was now one in the morning, exactly five hours since Seth somehow managed to get over to me so fast when he was nowhere near me.

I still seemed disorientated when I got inside and my aunt immediately asked for details. I was amazed at how I could act so easily when my mind was all in jumbles. She squealed when I told her that we are officially together, thinking about that took my mind off from the questions on my mind.

Not until I had to think about it.

I excused myself at ten in the evening to think about it. I had thrashed and paced in my bedroom―really glad that my relatives here has a spare room―trying to think about how the hell did he do that.

Trying to be rational, and thinking that after all things can be exaggerated by adrenaline rush, I discreetly went outside since everyone was already sleeping and did some experimenting of my own.

Estimating our positions earlier, I marked them with stones that I was fortunate enough to find at dark, I started off. Since I can run pretty fast, I experimented over and over.

That lasted for about ten to fifteen minutes before I realized that there was no way I could get this right and there was no way it could be explained just like that. Plus, that voice he used on me was really something. There's a meaning behind it.

Irritated, I went back to my room.

So here I am, lying on my bed for about an hour now still thrashing my sheets because of my rolling and moving. Restless, I got up to turn on my lamp light situated on the wall on either side of my headboard. I then moved towards the window and opened it.

The breeze that came by then was soothing and I reveled on that. Although there was something that makes me aware that someone was watching me, I didn't care. I was too fazed by my day to do something about it.

Suddenly, my phone which was on top of the dresser just near me began playing "Love Bug" softly. It was a new message. I leaned in to take it. It was from Seth―my heart thudded loudly at the sight of it―and I quickly opened the message.

It said, _"This might sound creepy but I know you're awake and I know you would want the explanation about earlier. Plus, I've got something else to say to you. But I would understand if you wouldn't want to talk to me right now and just leave it till tomorrow."_

My brows furrowed, _he must be here somewhere. _looked up from my phone and looked around, concentrating on the easiest place he could've been hiding. In the woods in front of our house. But when I saw nothing, I looked at my left and right.

Ticked, I read the message again. How can he assume that I don't want to talk to him right now? Does he think I'm that shallow and would let something like earlier ruin my talking to him. Excuse me, but how could he forget that we are an item now. Plus, I would want to know the reason and if I think it is something that would make me ignore him for the rest of my life, then that's for later and for me to decide.

I quickly sent a message back to him, _"Mr. Seth Clearwater, you just kissed me this afternoon. Sunset to be exact. And we are, duh, officially together. So why would you think that I don't want to talk to you? Come out where you're hiding this instant or I'll come out to find you."_

It took a good ten minutes before he replied, I was almost ready to go out and look for him, and when he did it wasn't a text anymore.

He got out from the shrubberies and bushes across my house―I knew that he was there somewhere―and made his way to the front yard. I mouthed the words, "wait" to him and quickly went down.

When I came out, I got an even better view of his chest. The last time I saw those were days ago and seeing them made me disorientated but I fought hard not to show it. My annoyance at what he said clouded over.

"You have a lot to explain to me, mister." I said, hands on my hips like a housewife. Hmm, Seth's housewife. That sounds good to me.

He took a deep breath before speaking.

"First, I want you to know that whatever your reaction to my explanations will be, I will always love you. And second," He dropped his gaze as he said this. "there are things not known to many people."

When he said that he will always love me no matter what, I knew I was in too deep because here was a man, who I loved clearly, about to confess something from me. Cue: incoherency. When I was able to form my thoughts, I assessed his words.

What was that supposed to mean?

I was about to ask him that when I realized I should let him speak about it. I am now curious yet concentrating on whatever is going to happen.

He then looked up to me and I couldn't take it anymore. "Explain." was all I said.

"I have to show it," he said. "in the woods."

I was suspicious in an instant. What is out there in the woods? But realized that Seth would do nothing to harm me. If he would, he would've done it a week ago while we were in La Push and not somewhere my family could hear.

"Alright." I said as I walked past him towards the woods. I could feel him following me.

When we got in the woods, he took a deep breath and started.

"Quileutes are descendants of wolves. In short, the Quileute teens, more specifically, _us_," he emphasized the last word meaning that he was referring to him and his friends which made me even more aware of what he was saying. "are wolves."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You are not making this up as you go, right?" I asked, studying his face carefully. Even in this serious and intense conversation, I couldn't help but admire his beauty.

"No." And I could see the sincerity in his golden brown eyes.

"And when you say you are wolves, you mean...?" I trailed off, my eyes widening.

He ducked his head and I know that by nodding his head, he is risking a whole lot of deal. Me, for example, in case I don't take this well.

"Werewolves." his tone was grave.

It took a moment for me to respond. I was more surprised actually. Surprised that the rational fear that I know I should be feeling now isn't coming and would probably never come―who knows why―and surprised that the myths that the Filipino elders had put in our minds are true.

"You are not going to eat me right?" I asked. I'm not sure what that was for, but I know I'm not asking that out of fear.

Seth's expression became horrified. "NO! Of course not!" he almost shouted. "I could never do that to you. We're still humans in a way and we protect humans."

"Oh." I said, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I dare ask that."

"What got that in your head?" he asked, curious now.

"A myth. I'll explain it some other time. Which brings us back to _your _explanation." I answered, aware that I side-tracked him.

He became silent and I could guess that he's figuring out the best way to explain without scaring me for sure. I want to make it easier for him.

"So, werewolves―" he cut me off.

"Shape-shifters actually." he corrected.

"What's the difference?" Since the fear wouldn't come, curiosity took its place.

"Well, werewolves are crazy. They have rabies and could only take the form of a giant wolf when it's full moon. _They _eat humans, or infect them to be like one." he explained. "Meanwhile, shape-shifters are the complete opposite. We phase into a wolf whenever we want and it's passed on to us. It's genetics and will always be in our bloods, though it somehow skipped our fathers' generation. Us phasing into a wolf is co-incidence. Shape-shifters could phase whatever animal we want to be."

I nodded my head like a student fully understanding the lesson for the day.

Silence.

"So, you're not afraid?" he asked carefully.

I slowly shook my head, sure that that emotion will never come. "Strangely, no. I don't know why but I guess I've felt secured with you since day one."

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear that." he said but somehow, there's that nagging feeling that it's not all he's going to say.

"Seth, there's more to it, isn't there?"

He nodded. "You see, when we phase something happens to us. Our body temperature is a solid one-oh-eight." So that's why he's warm. "And we get huge and inhumanly strong." Oh, their bodies. I don't mind that. "Heightened eyesight, hearing, sense of smell and reflexes." Which explains the irrational thing that happened over there. "And imprinting." That word was said in an almost whisper.

My brows furrowed in confusion. "What's that?"

"After we first phased, we find our soul mates. Something pulled me to you when I first looked in your eyes." I remembered the first time I looked in his eyes, I felt a pull, too. "It was such a great force and the next thing I know, I love you."

That brought me to a stop. "What you're saying is that, you're forced to love me?" Hurt laced my voice.

Seth's features became panicky. And then in a movement so fast, he closed our distance and pulled me in a tight embrace. "No. No, of course not! Look at me." When I didn't because of the tears swelling in my eyes, he lifted my chin up so that we would be seeing each other eye to eye.

In a voice full of emotion, he said, "I wouldn't call it forcing. It's much like love at first sight, only we know for sure that it will last us forever."

I was euphoric. I never thought it's going to be like this. My tears flowed freely now, because of joy.

Seth leaned in and kissed my cheeks, following the trail that my tears had made all the way down to my cheeks. When he got there, he moved up to my lips and kissed me. I subconsciously opened my mouth a bit to suck in air when he was focusing on my cheeks and now his tongue delved in. Slowly at first, checking if that's okay with me and when he met no resistance, he went on full force which made my arms fly over his neck and eventually end up tugging the tails of his hair, toying with it.

It wasn't just any other kiss, it was more than passionate. It was love-filled, making me yearn for more―a feeling I haven't felt before to my past boyfriends―yet reminding me of the intense love he felt for me.

Seth then placed his hands on my waist to lift me up and I automatically locked my legs around him. He didn't break the kiss and the next thing I know, my back was up against a tree. He was holding my legs to support me while my hands freely wounded through his hair, neck and shoulders.

For the first time, he was the one looking up to me and then I realized that he lifted me up higher than him, making me under control. And I took advantage of it. My tongue traced his perfect white teeth. My hands that only went as far down as his shoulder blades moved lower to his chest.

I idly drew circles on the muscular contours of his chest the same time he gently rubbed my thighs. That caused us to shiver and moan, and reluctantly, to pull away from each other as we panted for air.

I rested my chin on his head while he burrowed his face on my neck. His breathing is making it hard for me to clear my thoughts.

We selfishly breathed in air for a few minutes before he let me down on the ground. And for the first time in my life, I found it hard to regain my balance that if Seth wasn't so close to me, I would've fallen down. The impact was that mind-blowing.

"That was...something." I muttered as I tried to come up with a better word but couldn't. We were facing each other now and he seemed to have recovered.

"No." he disagreed and added, "That was everything."

I smiled shyly. "I'm glad. And just so you know, no one had ever made me feel like that."

He grinned. "Same here."

I blushed and changed the subject back to its original one. "So, you can change into a wolf, right?" I asked and he stopped short from looking at me like a love-sick puppy. "I mean, can I see?"

Seth studied my face for a moment and when he was sure that I wasn't joking, pulled away from me. "Wait here." he said and disappeared to the thicker part of the bushes.

After ten seconds or so, a gigantic wolf emerged from the place Seth went. I couldn't believe my eyes. This wolf―I couldn't determine the color because it's still dark but I'm guessing that it's somewhere along light brown―was so huge. It's like a stallion.

Seth, I'm sure it's him because of the familiarity of the feeling that I always feel near him, stayed where he is. Unsure if he should move or not. I walked towards him.

I stopped a foot away from him and eventually, he had to duck his head so that we would be looking at each other eye to eye. Because of that close proximity, I could now see that his fur was the color of sand. And I couldn't resist to stroke his fur. It was just so smooth and looked soft.

I touched his neck. The fur was so soft and smooth. Almost.

I pulled away to look at him. "You have tangles." I told him and his mouth curved to what I would guess was a sheepish smile. "We are going to brush that. But not now." I added the last sentence when I saw that he was taken aback by that. I continued to stroke his fur in that area.

A few minutes of that and then he nudged me. I was puzzled at first but when he went behind the bushes again, I guessed that he was phasing back.

I was right for after a moment, the human Seth came back.

"That was pretty." I told him and he smiled. "But you could really use a brush on your fur." I teased and he laughed.

I wouldn't mind being with him until the sun rose but when I yawned involuntarily, I knew it was time to leave.

Seth walked me to my door and gave me a goodnight peck.

"So, I'll meet your relatives later?" he asked.

"Yes. Afternoon." I said.

"Okay. Later then."

******

I slept peacefully after that and woke up quite late. I looked at the clock and it was ten in the morning already.

"Someone's awake." My aunt said as she went in.

"Oh, hey. Good morning." I said, still yawning.

"Good morning." she replied and flopped down on the bed. "Mama and Papa left this morning. They're going to Seattle to visit Larry." she informed me, referring to her older brother who lives in Seattle. His wife, Jenna, just found out she's pregnant and is probably the reason why they're visiting. "They won't be back until tomorrow night."

"Oh, crap!" I said. "I totally forgot to tell them that Seth's coming over today to meet them, formally."

"Oh, shizzles!" she muttered before slapping her hand against her forehead. "Well, there could always be next time."

I sighed. "Yeah. Maybe when they get back." Then an idea came to my mind. "Can you remind me to call my Mom and Dad later at night? I'm going to tell them about Seth." I told her, my stomach having butterflies fluttering whenever I mention his name.

"Sure." she said. Then she looked at me fully which made me awkward. "Hey, you're glowing." she commented.

I was taken aback. "Really? I feel normal. Well, unless I think of Seth." I said and there was that feeling again.

"No. You look radiant. Your face is flushed in a way that says you had a good night." she paused, thinking for a moment while my thought wandered to what happened last night. Or rather, this morning.

So, it wasn't a dream. All of it were real. The sneaking out, the confession, the we―shape-shifter, the imprinting, the kiss...

My face heated up.

"You dreamed of him, didn't you?" she asked and I was glad that was the conclusion she came up with. So I just nodded. "Ohmigosh! And your eyes are dancing, too." As soon as she said that, her eyes widened. "Oh no!" she said dramatically. "Mama said something about this."

I looked at her confused. "I know you know that I don't know what you're talking about." I said, hoping my convoluted sentence made sense to her.

"Well, Mama said that when someone's glowing and that their eyes are dancing, it means that they have found their other half." she answered. Hmm, she's quite right with that.

"Other half, you mean...?"

"The one you get to spend your eternity with." she said it simply, like it's something people come across every day.

"Really?" I asked, hiding the squealing I'm doing inside.

"Yeah, really." she answered and then added, "But don't worry about marrying him while you're still 18, it doesn't matter. You know Lizzie got married at the age of sixteen because her boyfriend knocked her up." she said it like it was nothing, referring to one of our relatives. I do remember Lizzie, she was just my age and we used to play when we were young and they would visit Philippines and I remembered the chaos that issue caused and that time, I was still in Hong Kong. "And Larry married his girlfriend before going to college since they're going to be together there and wanted to cut down on student fees and shizzles. I could go on and on about our family members getting married at a young age, ranging from ages 16 to 23, with the exception of your line of the family especially your parents who got hitched at the age of 30 something, but I know you would be starving so get off the bed and eat your food."

"Oh." I said simply. "Any more breakfast?" I asked and got off the bed.

"Yeah." she said and we both went down. I went to the bathroom to fix myself before I ate my brunch.

******

"Seth, babe?" I said when he picked his phone on the other end.

"Hi, Carrie. My cheesecakes lollipops honey pie." he greeted back and I just had to laugh at that. That was a long endearment, especially made up for me.

"Sorry, but that was just surprising and funny." I said in between giggles and he was laughing, too. "But cute." I added when I finished laughing.

"I'm glad you thought so."

"Hey, I'm sorry about today but My grandma and grandpa are out of town. They went to Seattle today and won't be back until tomorrow night. A lot happened yesterday, you know and I completely forgot to tell them. I'm sorry."

"Naw, it's okay. I'm actually nervous today and that was a relief."

"Nervous? Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh well, you get to meet them the day after tomorrow of you're free."

"I think I am."

"Okay. So what do you want to do today?"

Seth paused for a moment to think. "There's an amusement park two hours away from Forks. If we leave at 12, we can be there by two and be home by eight or something." he said. I looked at the clock and confirmed that it was almost eleven.

"Sure. Pick me up at 12? I can make us something to eat while we're on the road." I offered.

"Sounds good. Okay, pick you up at 12. Love you."

"Love you, too." I said and put the phone down.

"Where are you guys going?" My aunt asked me.

"Uhm, in an amusement park." I said and asked her if she wanted to come. I feel bad leaving her alone.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm just going to go bother Adrien." she answered, referring to her cousin who lives a few blocks away from us.

"Oh, okay. You sure?" I asked again.

"Yeah. You have some fun and I'm going to go out for the first time since vacation started to hunt some guys." she said jokingly and we both laughed. It was true, though. She had never went out since day one of her summer vacations which was later than mine. She's that lazy.

"I probably won't be home until eight to nine or something." I informed her while walking up the stairs to go get my toiletries.

"Pfft. You can stay over his place, you know. I can easily cover you up. Just tell me the details." she said suggestively.

"Jeez, I haven't even thought of doing that with him yet." I half-lied. I fantasize about it. I mean, who wouldn't after seeing those muscles? At the same time, though, I don't want to entertain the thought because I wanted to preserve myself for our wedding night. Hmm...

_But you do know that you're going to get there eventually, right? So why wait? Ah, so the little annoying voice in my head hadn't completely abandoned me. Of course I hadn't._

"Sure, you haven't. I mean all those muscles and the face didn't get your panties falling. So yeah, you wouldn't." her voice was playfully sarcastic.

"Sarah!" I shouted at her and she laughed. I was already at the top of the stairs this time. "Please. Our relationship is quite at an early stage for now."

"You don't act like it." came the reply from downstairs.

That stopped me. Yeah, I know it felt like I've known him since forever and I guess that's because of his imprinting to me. And that we act completely ourselves around each other, we're that comfortable. But I didn't think other people would see it.

"Whatever." I muttered as I went to get my stuff and laid out what I would wear.

I found a golden tiered ruffled top and capris. The top was sleeveless and satin and exposes some skin because it was V-neck. I figured I should wear sleeveless since it was sunny outside and it doesn't look like it would be cloudy soon but I'm going to be putting a white bolero in my bag, just in case. Meanwhile, the capris hugged my butt to perfection and I figured I should show it off today.

I was debating whether I should wear my white flats or white wedges. Remembering our date yesterday (I still can't believe it was only yesterday), the wedges won. Plus, I would like to steal kisses from him at times. Wearing wedges would increase my chances of reaching up to him.

Rushing downstairs, I took a shower and got dressed. I let my hair loose this time. Complete with the silver heart with diamonds necklace that my Mom gave me for my birthday, a golden stars bracelet, and a white bag later, I went downstairs to make hotdog sandwiches for us.

I've got thirty minutes to go, and asking for my aunt's assistance, I finished making ten sandwiches―I remembered his appetite―with ten minutes to spare. It was a good thing that Grandma likes to stock up the fridge so there were still cans of coke inside. I took three. After getting them all packed up, I decided to wait for him in the living room.

At exactly 12, I heard a car pull up the drive way and then a doorbell.

"Wow, he's right on time." My aunt commented when she was about to go inside the bathroom to get ready to go out but stopped just outside the door so she could properly greet Seth.

I just shrugged and opened the door.

I would never get over how handsome Seth is. Handsome enough to make my knees go week. And he's my imprintee, and boyfriend. Though imprinting is a tough thing to understand (I will understand it eventually in time), I do know this: I don't need the magic of that to fall in love with Seth.

"Hey babe." I greeted and smiled lovingly at him.

"Hi my cheesecakes lollipops honey pie." he greeted back and was about to lean down to kiss me when we heard my aunt laughing quite loudly. We both turned to look at her.

"Cheesecakes? **giggles** Lollipops ?**giggles** Honey Pie? **giggles**" she continued to laugh.

I mouthed a 'sorry' to Seth but he shook his head and looked amused. I just had to smile.

A few more seconds and Sarah took a huge amount of air in to settle herself although she was still smiling from that. "That was very original, you guys."

"That was just Seth." I said.

"You liked it." he retorted.

"Whatever."

"Oh well, you guys. Just move along so you can enjoy the rest of your day before the park closes." she said, waving her hand as if to shoo us away, clearly dismissing us.

"I'll be back home by nine, maybe." I told her while Seth waved his good bye to her and guided me to his car by putting his arm on my shoulder. Gosh, that felt nice.

"I told you already―" My aunt started and I knew what she was going to say. She was going to refer to our conversation earlier about Seth and I doing it.

I cut her off. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever Sarah." I said and added my good bye.

Once we got inside his car, I remembered my greeting kiss.

"Hey, I never did get my kiss." I complained and he smirked.

Seth quickly moved his lips to mine and kissed me. Less intense but still loving like last night. When he pulled away, I was flushed. He chuckled.

As we got on the road, I couldn't help but ask him about imprinting again.

"I thought I explained the basics." he said.

"Well, mister, you did but, you kind of gave me a mind-blowing kiss as soon as you explained it so I don't think it fully sunk in my brain." I tried to make my voice nonchalant but the tint of red that appeared on my cheeks as I remembered last night gave me away.

Seth laughed when he saw that which made me blush even more. When his laughter subsided, he asked, "So what do you want to know?"

"Uhm, since you imprinted on me, you're going to stay by my side forever, right?" I asked.

"Yes. I'll be by your side unless you wish otherwise." he said softly.

"Well, I won't wish you to go away." He smiled at my predicament.

I continued with my questioning. "So, you get to do what I wanted to happen?"

He nodded. "That and I get to be what you want me to be. A friend, brother, shoulder to cry on, boyfriend, et cetera. Most of the imprinted couples start as friends but since falling in love with them later on is kind of the last stage to us, we eventually end up being together. And note that when a shifter didn't see it's imprint for some time, he would eventually be miserable."

"So you're saying that it's not necessary to fall to your...partner at first?" He nodded. "And that you won't bear living without your imprints?" Again, he nodded. "Wait, you said 'most' earlier. Does it mean that your friends, too?"

"My friends whom you've met so far are not just my friends. They're my brother in a way. We are close to each other probably because we know what someone is saying or thinking when we phase. We call that, pack mind. Anyway, the muscular guys you see in La Push? They're all part of the pack. Or were part of the pack." he explained and I could feel that this is only the introduction.

"So what happened?"

"Remember Sam, Jared and Paul?" I nodded at their names. "Well, they quit shifting to be with their wives whom they imprinted on as they age. Because us, shifters, don't age as long as we phase." he looked at me to see my reaction and I just nodded at him to continue although I am becoming fascinated with this whole new world. "And now it's just Jacob, Embry, Quil, me, Brady and Collin. The younger guys stopped phasing because there's no threat anymore."

"Wait, stop there Clearwater." he looked amused by the way I called him. "We'll get to that 'threat' you're talking about. Let's go back to imprinting. Besides you, have they found their imprints yet?"

"Quil had. To Claire. Remember the nine-year-old kid you saw playing with him once in First Beach?" he asked and it suddenly dawned on me.

"You don't mean to tell me...?"

"Yeah. He imprinted on her. But Quil only sees her as a sister for now. No more than that. Well, maybe later. And Jacob, too. Embry, Brady and Collin are all imprint-free."

"Him and Nessie?"

"Yes. And here comes that 'threat' I was talking about."

I was puzzled. What has Nessie got to do with this?

"It's basically a long story but I'm going to tell you the important facts only." he said and his tone got serious the way it was last night when he was talking about his revelation. "Jacob, is our Alpha. He came from a long line of descendants. The Blacks. Now, the reason why there's a pack of shape-shifters at first is because of...vampires."

My eyes widened. "Vampires? As in fangs and blood-sucking and bats and crosses and coffins?" I can't believe it.

"You believed _my _story yet now you sound like you don't believe this one." he teased.

"That's because I've seen _you _in _your _wolf form. I haven't seen a vampire yet."

"Technically, you have. But she's half-human."

My disbelieving face got confused. Seth saw that and started explaining again. "First off, vampires don't have fangs, they don't turn into bats, they can't be hurt by crosses and all those mythical beliefs except for the fire _if _you're fast enough to approach them and they don't need coffins to sleep on because they don't sleep. The blood-sucking part was true, though. Second, as I've said, vampires are true. Nessie is one. Well, half."

"Nessie?! Really?" I asked.

He nodded. "This is Nessie's background. There's a group of vampires who consider themselves as a family because they don't hunt human blood, only animals. They resided here over seven years ago and they're called the Cullens. They are not like any other vampires and wouldn't hurt a human. So one of them, Edward Cullen―who saved my life once, I might add, despite of us being enemies―had a girlfriend named Bella Swan, the late Chief Swan's daughter." Seth was evidently sad as he mentioned this. He had told me once that Charlie was like a father to him and Leah with the fact that he's their late dad's friend and was about to be married to their mom when tragedy striked. I rubbed his arms gently and he continued. "She was human then. They got married and she got pregnant and it wasn't a pretty sight. Soon though, she gave birth to Renesmee and Jacob instantly imprinted on her, she wasn't even an hour old yet!" he seemed amused by the thought. "And then Bella got changed into a vamp. Would you believe me if I tell you that Nessie is only seven years old?"

"WHAT?!" I was shocked. "Jacob married a seven year old? But she sure looked my age to me."

"She grows up way faster than average. But she stopped aging a year ago, she's eighteen forever. There's more to their story but it's not mine to tell."

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Okay, let me clarify this. There are shape-shifters, and vampires. And possibly, there are other mythical creatures out there as well. For real."

He nodded, his eyes hard as he looked at me. "You don't...feel disgusted about me?" he asked,

My eyes narrowed down a bit as I looked at him and I know he needs assurance. So I leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Don't even think of that. I love you, okay? Nothing could change that."

Seth smirked. "Glad to know."

And we sped off towards the amusement park where we had fun and forgot about everything mythically related. **(A/N: I could not be bothered to put what they did..obviously, they had loads of cheesy fun! Plus, it's already long and the pages bother me...I might post this bit as an extra, though...or a one-shot)**

"You have work tomorrow, right?" I asked. He was currently pulling me closer to him while he leaned against the passenger side's door outside my house. It was nighttime and we just got back.

"Yeah." I could see that he doesn't want to work and would just want to see me instead. But he had to so I didn't show that I want him to stay.

"Well, in that case..." I trailed off as I wriggled out of my way to reach inside my bag. He loosened his hug on me. I reached for the soft, medium-sized thing and placed it on his hands. "Since you got me two 'babies' earlier, you could have the pink one and name it after me so you wouldn't miss me."

The 'babies' he got me were two stuffed toy puppies in colors blue and pink. Seth won them in that archery thing.

"But it doesn't smell like you." he complained.

"Your dad whines too much." I told the non-living thing on his hands and then reached for my spray inside the bag and sprayed it on the stuffed toy. "There."

He brought it to his nose and inhaled the scent. "Just right but I wanted your natural scent."

I snickered and took the other puppy from my bag. I rubbed it all over his arm.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking at what I was doing.

"Since you don't wear perfume, I'm going to have to rub him on your arm so that he'll smell just like you." I said and finished what I was doing. I brought it to my nose and sniffed. "Yep, just right."

"So what will you name him?" he asked me, amused at my actions.

"Sethy." I said. "Seth Jr. is too long. What about her?"

"Hmm, Rina. From your name, Carina."

"Well that's nice. Sethy and Rina."

"Yep." he said and noticed the watch I was wearing. It was already nine in the evening. "I think both of us should be resting now."

"Hmm, yeah. I guess you're right. See you whenever?" I asked, not really sure when.

He nodded and then gave me a peck on the lips which lasted a little too long. "Sethy, say bye to Rina." I said and raised the puppy's paw so it could 'wave' to his 'sister'.

"And Rina says bye."

"Bye babe."

"Bye cheesecakes lollipops honey pie." he said as he moved to his side of the car.

I giggled. "That is long. Ever considered giving me a nickname?"

"Fine. Bye sweetie pie." he said while chuckling. I giggled more.

I watched him as he drove off and when I couldn't see his car anymore, I walked inside where I saw Sarah sprawled on the couch watching TV.

"Sarah, you're a grandma already." I told her while holding out Sethy. "Meet my son."

Sarah looked at it for about a minute or two and let out a booming laugh.


	4. Lesson 4

**Disclaimer: Nope...anything Twilight still not mine.**

**A/N: Sorry, for those waiting for this chapter, I'm really sorry it took a lot of time to update. I had a crazy couple of weeks, just when I thought everything was over something came up! Okay, so here it goes!  
**

* * *

**_Being an Imprint 101: Monthsary + Bonfire Night= Cheesy Goodness_**

**Carina's POV**

When I woke up this morning, my mind managed to scream only one thought: It's Seth's and my monthsary. Normally, I wouldn't care about this sort of thing. Mainly because my past relationships only last for two to three weeks, never a month. I'm not a player; I break-up with guys because of my schedule.

But this is different. Not only did it happen in summer when I'm relaxing, it's because of his imprinting on me as well. And him being a wolf didn't bother me. Seth told me once that I handle this way better than what he expected.

He had met my other relatives officially. And I've told Mom and Dad about him and they said that they would like to meet him as soon as possible. I think they're planning to come here on my birthday which is in approximately two months.

I go down to La Push often and I became close to his mom and Leah. The others are very fun to be with, too. Embry and Quil are funny beyond words while Brady and Collin treated me like their younger but more mature sister. Jacob and Nessie are welcoming, like the mother and father of the pack (I later found out that Jacob is the Alpha). Even though Nessie is a half-vampire, it is very easy to forget that as she acts very humanly. The former pack members―as Seth would put it―were only too glad for their brother to finally find his soul mate although they were kind of disappointed that they won't be able to tease him much because they can't get in his head any more (Seth also pointed out that being when they're in their wolf forms, they can hear whatever the other's thinking). Their wives welcomed me warmly, too. And Claire. She was like the sister I never had because I'm an only child.

Anyway, Seth told me that there will be a bonfire tonight in La Push at nine and that they do this for every month, whatever day suits everyone. The last one happened before we met each other.

He had told me that he'd pick me up at four so we could have some fun together before it starts because he's sure that the bonfire would take its toll on me as Billy, Jacob's father and chief of the tribe, would be telling tales about the Quileutes. Seth also said that I should bring swim wear if I want to swim.

I looked at the clock and it was eight in the morning. I decided to call Seth.

"Hello?" came his groggy response. It still sound sexy and though I've heard him talk like this numerous times before, it still didn't stop me from swooning once again that I had learned how to compose myself fast enough to respond.

"Hi Seth baby." I greeted him and I could imagine the smile playing on his lips when he heard it. The first time he did, he would tell me to call him that over and over again.

"Hi honey pie." he greeted back and I didn't dare hold on the slight giggle that came out from my lips at his use of my "nickname".

"Happy monthsary!"

"Happy monthsary, too, babe." he said. "Uhm, I'm going to be honest with you. I didn't buy any gift. I'm sorry." he actually sounded regretful.

I smiled. "It's okay. We get to spend the day together anyway." And that alone is a gift, I added to myself.

Seth sighed in relief. "So how was your day yesterday?" he asked, changing the topic. For some reason, Seth found everything I do fascinating **(A/N: Yeah, yeah. Kinda like Edward and Bella but dang it! Seth imprinted on Carrie which gives him the right to do so.)**. Plus, we didn't see each other yesterday. He had to work and I have bonding time with my family.

"It was okay. We went to visit some relatives in Tacoma." I said in a passive voice.

"You didn't sound like you had fun. Visiting relatives is always fun."

"Well, you weren't there." I whined playfully but my face turned red with this all-out confession.

He chuckled. "I miss you, too."

"Love you. My heart stops beating when you're not around." I told him. I didn't care how cheesy that sounded, I wanted to tell him the truth.

"Love you, too. I'm surprised you didn't hear my heart shout your name every time it beats."

I grinned at how cheesy it was yet it didn't stop my heart from doing flips, he must really really love me if he's going all out with his confessions. The daydreaming was interrupted by someone shouting.

"God Seth! Can you stop being all cheesy? I know it's your monthsary but sheesh!" I think it was Embry.

I laughed while Seth growled.

"Pick you up at four?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm going swimming, too." I added that when I thought of this thing. It was my idea of a gift.

"Speaking of that, does cliff diving sound good to you?"

I got excited. "Really? We're cliff diving? Okay!"

He laughed at my response. "Yep."

"Did I already mention that I love you?"

This caused Seth to laugh again. "Yes, you did. But I wouldn't mind hearing you say it over and over again."

"Ha-ha!"

We talked for a few more minutes before we both hung up. I went down to eat breakfast and told the people in the house my plans for today.

"The weather report said that a storm **(A/N: Yes, a storm; I don't care whether it's supposed to be summer) **will hit near Forks and La Push tonight. If you get stranded there, it's okay. Just go home tomorrow." My grandma said.

"Okay." I answered.

After washing the dishes, my aunt dragged me to my room.

"Please tell me that you're planning to show your boyfriend some skin." she begged. My aunt had taken it upon herself to help me with my sex life after knowing that I'm still innocent and that Seth and I haven't done anything but intense make-outs.

I looked down. Embarrassed that I'm going to tell someone about my plan. "That's the plan."

"Good. So what are you going to wear?"

I went to look for the swim suits I brought. I held up the gray halter one-piece and a black monokini.

"You should go for the monokini." she said.

"Seriously? But it's a little too showy. I'm going to have to expose a great deal of my waist and cleavage." I argued, a bit unsure if I should show that much skin.

"Isn't that your plan?" she asked rhetorically. "Plus, grays don't really suit you. You're a bit pale so dark colors would contrast beautifully on your skin."

I thought about it and agreed.

******

Four o' clock came and as usual, Seth is on time. When I went to answer the door, instead of giving me a peck, he stared at me; sizing me up and down.

I've always been confident with my body, especially my legs, behind and front and that's why I opted to wear denim shorts that barely reaches half of my thigh and a pink shirt that, although it's over-sized, accentuates my chest and since the shirt's big, I was able to show my shoulders off.

But having Seth stare at me with that unconcealed desire in his eyes makes me feel a little conscious. Not because I'm afraid of what he'll do to me (hell, I'll give myself to him), but because it's the first time someone looked me over with love and lust at the same time.

I shook the feeling off by chuckling. He looked at me and I saw his already red-ish skin go redder which turned the chuckle into an all-out laugh.

"What? Is it my fault to come here and pick-up my girlfriend, totally unaware that she looked specifically gorgeous today?" he defended himself, not looking at me.

I laughed a bit more before I controlled myself and shook my head. "Nope. Not your fault at all, babe. Hey, where's my greeting peck?" I asked playfully.

Seth grinned at me and in one swift move, had his hands at the small of my back, pulled me closer to him and leaned down to kiss me. Not a peck, a kiss. He nipped my bottom lip and I'm sure that if my relatives weren't present, he would've deepened it.

Seth broke the kiss but still held on to me. He was grinning and I was blushing.

"That was picture perfect you guys!" My aunt said, suddenly appearing out of thin air, holding a camera.

"You took a picture of that?" I asked, annoyed.

"Yep." she said and just sprinted off.

I rolled my eyes and then turned back to the people inside. "I'm going now. See you!"

"Have a good day!" Sarah said, having that glint in her eyes because of my plan and because she's hoping that tonight is the night when 'it' happens. My grandparents murmured a good bye.

As we were walking to his car, his hand on my waist while mine was on his, three girls passed by and looked at Seth while trying to be seductive. I mean, who wouldn't try to be like that when the hottest guy ever is only wearing a black surfing shorts and white wife-beater?

I felt a pang of jealousy. Even though these girls are not so pretty, it's a realization that there are prettier girls out there who could instantly catch Seth's attention. My only consolation was that he imprinted on me, but still. I looked at Seth and he looked like he was deep in thought, not really realizing that he was being checked out. Good.

At that moment, a thought occurred to me. I would have to brand him as mine.

I stopped walking immediately and eventually, he stopped walking, too. Seth looked at me with a puzzled expression. I grabbed the strap of his top, tip-toed and without warning, brought him down to me and crashed my lips on his. Albeit he was surprised and that's the reason why I was able to grab him or I won't be able to do this showing off.

I did what he did to me: I nipped his lower lip. That led him to opening his mouth and delving his tongue onto mine. I think he remembered the first time we kissed because he eventually put his arms around me and lifted me off the ground until we were on the same level.

Just when it was getting so good, I remembered my mission and broke away to look at those flirts only to find their evil glares. I smirked at them in return.

"Hon, you can't do that and leave me hanging just when it's getting good." he nearly growled, loud enough for 'them' to hear although I'm sure that Seth still has no idea about it.

Their jaws dropped. I would've smirked at them some more but I soon found myself facing Seth and kissing him again.

******

We were walking down the beach, our hands entwined, and just talking about everything.

"I forgot to tell you. Grandma said that there will be a storm tonight and if it hits La Push while I'm still here, I can stay for the night if it's okay." I told him.

Seth looked surprised. "Really?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, unless you're on patrol tonight."

"Nah. It's Leah's duty tonight. And mom's out with her friends. A reunion, I think. Won't be back till really late." he said.

I added the sentence, "Which leaves the two of us alone if ever I'm sleeping over." without thinking. As soon as the word were out, I realized what I just said and thoughts of what could happen rushed to me. Could tonight be 'that' night?

I gulped and didn't realize that I was blushing until a cool breeze passed by and emphasized the heat of my face. Seth saw this and smiled in an understanding way. He stopped and touched my cheek with the back of his hand.

"We would never do that until you tell me you're ready." he said.

I couldn't help but lean on his hand when he lingered it there. "Thanks." I said. Although I knew he was the one I'm giving myself to, deep inside, I know I'm not ready yet.

"Now let's go cliff-diving." he said, his face brightening.

I perked up. "Okay!"

Seth found a spot where I could put my stuff and spread the towel so we could relax later. The sun is out―I'm a bit disappointed because the storm might not pass here and I wouldn't get to stay over at Seth's place―and I think I'm going to take advantage of that by tanning a bit.

The area was pretty secluded so I decided to change right there and then since all I have to do is take off my clothes and voila! I'm wearing it already.

"I have my swim suit―" I was cut off when he turned to me so fast it was like what you see in cartoons.

"You're going to wear a swim suit?" I couldn't tell if he's pissed or not.

I nodded and in a slow voice, added, "Yes. I am going to wear a swim suit. Is there anything wrong with that?"

Instead of answering that, he said, "Tell me it's not a bikini." in a pleading voice.

"No, it's not." I told him. Well, I'm not actually lying, I just didn't tell the whole truth.

"I guess it's okay then." And even if he said that, I could tell that he's not okay with the idea. "Why did you have to wear that?"

"Because frankly, I've never went swimming without wearing one. Plus, it's sunny. I figured I'd take advantage of that."

"Fine." he grumbled, turned around and murmured something else.

******

**Seth's POV**

"Fine." I had told her, turned around and murmured in a low voice, "You're already teasing me without you knowing it and now you're going to wear a swimsuit."

"Not all of us are wolves here." she said and I could hear the slight annoyance in her voice.

"Nothing." I said, looking over my shoulder at her and then turning back again.

"It better be. Now stay that way while I get ready."

I huffed but did as told. I could hear the fabrics of her clothing getting stripped off her soft and smooth skin. And then the sound of the zipper as she take off her denim shorts―and when I said shorts, it really is short, exposing a good deal of her thighs and legs.

When I heard the sound of her hair tie being fixed on her hair, I took off my shirt and tossed it on the sand. I could care less if it got dirty.

"You can turn now." she said and I detected nervousness in it.

I turned around, totally unaware of what she's wearing. Ho-ly freaking mother of shitsu!

When she told me that it's not a bikini, I took consolation on that. But seeing Carrie wear this black...one-piece―I couldn't believe it's only a one-piece―that shows off her hourglass figure to the world and her cleavage―I almost couldn't take my eyes off of that―is equally torturous, if not an even greater torture. And I could see her flat stomach, too. I wonder what it would feel like if I run my tongue over that area going down, down, down...

Okay, stop! Too much imagination. I'm only glad that I'm wearing something that won't reveal my...bulge.

But could I help it if what she's wearing leaves little to the imagination yet so teasing? And it's black, a contrast so great on her skin it makes her look like a goddess.

Carrie cleared her throat to get my attention.

******

**Carina's POV**

Oh. My. God. Seth is staring. At me. At my figure. Especially on my cleavage and flat tummy. I almost began hyperventilating when I saw that he took off his top and I was now looking at his muscles.

I've seen it many times but I would never stop staring at his body in amazement. I'm surprised he didn't work as a model because he could totally compete with the big stars.

I cleared my throat to get his attention and we could start cliff-diving.

He looked at me and the lust in his eyes were unmistakable. I knew he wanted to make me decide if I'm ready so this must be hard for him. Restraining himself, I mean, that I felt a little bad for doing this. But hey, this is my little something for him for today. And I think, as my boyfriend, he's entitled to see this.

I don't know what to expect from him. Seth could get pissed because of this, thinking that I'm showing a bit too much, knowing that when it comes to me, he's quite protective and there are other people here though a bit far away. Or he could be totally appreciative of what he's seeing right now.

I made the mistake of going for that because as soon as Seth recovered, he was pissed.

"You told me it's not a bikini." his voice was low but grave.

"It's not. A monokini is technically a one piece as you can see." I held my head up high.

"A mono―what?"

"A monokini. Why? Is it wrong for me to wear this? I asked you whether it is or not but you didn't answer. I could've just worn it on the inside but you didn't say anything. Really, Seth. What is the problem here?" I asked, equally annoyed as him with the sole fact that he is annoyed. I didn't give him the chance to answer because I just continued on rambling. "Obviously, you enjoyed this little show of mine so don't you tell me that you didn't, Seth Clearwater. Now, if you're not going to say anything else, lead the way to the top of the cliff so we could just get this over and done with and I could cover up like you seem to want me to do so."

I pursed my lips after that, indicating that he couldn't make me cover up without getting the taste of something he promised.

Seth opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. He then walked past me and I followed his lead to go up.

All the way there, there was this uncomfortable silence and I keep on feeling that irrational stinging on my eyes. Like there are tears threatening to fall down but just wouldn't.

When we reached the top, I broke the silence but even then, I wanted to stand my ground of being mad.

"Are you going to cliff dive with me or not?"

Seth nodded. "But before we do that, I wanted to say sorry." he looked down and I crossed my arms over my chest. "You're right. There's absolutely nothing wrong with what you're wearing. I'm just being protective. And I guess I was taken by surprise. You're right, too, that I enjoyed what you are showing me right now. Thank you for that. Really, Carina. I'm sorry."

When he lifted his head up, he was sincere about it and actually repentant. And I knew right there and then that all my resolve had gone down to the drains.

I sighed and uncrossed my arms. I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head against his chest.

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I just thought for a minute there that you," a tear rolled down my cheek and I realized that that's the reason why my eyes were stinging. "didn't like it. And I guess I should have warned you before hand. I'm sorry."

His other hand was on the small of my back and he used his other one to lift my chin up so we could look each other eye-eye.

"Yes, you should have. But don't you dare think, even for a second, that I wouldn't like whatever you're going to show. I just didn't know how to react earlier considering that I don't think you know what you're doing to me." he said.

I perked up a bit. "So you're telling me that I...seduce you without me knowing it?" I asked.

Seth nodded. "That and so much more." At that moment, the emotions I had seen in his eyes when he looked me over at my house were seen once again.

Not to mention that I could feel something between my legs coming from him. I blushed as I realized what it was. I would've kissed him but there's only so much a man could take. So not wanting to push him over the edge, I broke away.

"Now that's all cleared up, we should go and dive!" I told him.

He chuckled and led me to the edge.

"Ready?" he asked me and I nodded. "One, two, three!" and we jumped holding each other's hands.

**(A/N: I wish I could describe the feeling they felt but I haven't gone cliff-diving yet...maybe next summer! :D) **

**********

After staying in the water for about an hour or two, we got off the water and decided to head out to his house to rinse and dry off. But Seth, being my protective boyfriend, doesn't want me to walk around only in my swim suit. I told him I have a wrap-around that I could put on my waist to cover it down to my thighs. He still refused and told me to put on my shirt.

"But it's going to get wet!" I protested. "It's the only shirt I have."

"I could lend you mine once we get there so your shirt can dry off when it's time to go." he suggested.

"But―" I was about to say something but he had this look that tells me to just do what he said.

I bent down to get my shirt. "Fine." I grumbled and put it on. I fixed my stuff and he took it from me.

"I'll carry this. Now let's go." he said as he reached my hand and held it there.

We reached their house and Seth led me to his room so that I could choose what shirt I could use. All of them were way bigger than my over-sized shirts that I use when sleeping but I found one that fits okay. It was a navy blue T-shirt that has the words "Seth Clearwater owns me". It reaches my thighs but I could just knot it and put on my shorts that's in my bag.

I held it up to him and raised my brows. "Care to explain?"

"Oh. That. Well, that was a gift from the guys when I turned sixteen. They said that I tend to lose things and if this shirt gets lost, people would know who to give it back to." he explained.

I laughed. "Well, I'm going to wear this because it's the only thing that fits me enough. Plus, what it said suits me." I told him.

"Well, yes. I do own you." he said teasingly.

"Same to you, Clearwater. Same to you." I retorted as I went down to go to their bathroom. I heard his echoing laugh after that.

After taking a shower, I went to the living room to turn on the TV while waiting for Seth. Leah was out helping the other people who were setting up the place and like what Seth said, Sue was out with her friends which means she couldn't go to the bonfire like always. According to him, too, Billy gave Sue permission to not go tonight to the bonfire seeing that this is the only time she could meet her friends and it came first than the bonfire schedule.

So I was here, all alone, flicking the channels over and over but found nothing interesting. Bored, I turned the TV off and put the remote down on the center table. I surveyed my surroundings to find something that might be fun to do.

Since their center table has a glass top and a space underneath where things could be kept, I saw the photo albums placed there. On the sides were its titles and I immediately saw one that's interesting.

"Young Leah and Seth," I murmured the title to myself. "Interesting."

I was quite excited to see pictures of Seth when he was still young. The first half of the album was Leah's part, and though I don't want to be rude, I was really eager to see Seth so I skipped through that and eventually found it.

He was just so cute! The first page was a baby Seth looking and pointing at the camera eagerly with his remarkably goofy smile on his face revealing his toothless mouth. As I silently ooh-ed and ah-ed at the photos that followed, I soon reached the part where Seth seemed to be around five to eight years old. Most of the setting were on the beach. There were about a dozen with his friends who are safe to assume as Jacob, Embry and Quil; one in school and I would be guessing it was around Christmas time seeing that the shot was zoomed in on Seth playing as one of the three wise men; and another one after the play where a girl about his age was kissing him on the cheek while he had his adorable scowl on his face. Instead of being jealous or whatever, I laughed at it, secretly laughing at the girl's vain efforts of trying to win him over, whoever she is.

I flipped through a couple more and I came across a picture that made me stare at it wide-eyed, frozen.

******

**Seth's POV**

I finished showering after half an hour. It took me that long because when I got in the bathroom, it was right after Carrie finished taking one and her scent still lingered inside that I just couldn't resist sniffing the air for a good ten minutes. And thanks to my heightened senses, even after my turn, I could still smell her clearly, and then again, it took me the same amount of time as before.

Yes, it took me an even longer time to smell her scent rather than take a shower. And I don't care.

The only thing that made me get out there is the fact that I would be seeing Carrie wear my shirt and her shorts that I really love on her. When I imagined it, she looked like a new wife. _My _new wife. And given the circumstances, if someone sees us from the outside, we would look like newly-weds. That sent a pleasurable tingle down my spine.

So, drying myself off with my towel and then putting on the basketball shorts that I brought with me inside (and all through that, I have this silly grin on my face), I went out.

And when I went out, I saw Carrie looking at some pictures and judging by the looks of the album, it's the one of Leah's and my childhood memories. Oh crap. There's something there that I'm not sure how she would react.

I swiftly went to her side and saw her already looking at _that _page. Her eyes already wide and she was frozen in shock.

"Hon?" I gently nudged her. "Carrie?" I called out her name louder and this time she turned to me.

******

**Carina's POV**

I heard Seth the first time he called me. I was so shocked that I didn't even hear him coming. And when he said my name louder, I know I have to turn to him.

"Oh my god." I uttered those words, silently shaking while pointing out at the picture. Like most of his pictures, the background was the beach and it looked like it was summer.

He had an apologetic and guilty look on his face so I guess he got me wrong. "W-well. That was...uhmm..." he started, paused and took a huge amount of air in. "I was young alright? And she was, too." he pointed at the little girl on the photo.

The photo was that of a young Seth, around the age of six I guess, with a young girl who seemed to be at the age of four. The little girl has black-hair, her skin a great contrast to Seth's and she looked a bit chubby which made her cuter. And get this: her lips were on Seth's. But unlike the earlier photo of him and the girl during his Christmas play, he didn't have his scowl on. Instead, he looked as if he liked it.

"How old were you?" I asked, my chest still pounding from the excitement.

"Uhmm, about eight? But when I was young, I've always looked younger than my age." he said, curious why I'm asking that. "Why?"

I shook my head. "Nothing." I stared deep into his eyes. "Tell me. Does she look familiar to you?" I asked him and held the photo near my face.

Seth looked puzzled but eventually began to think. After a few seconds, something clicked on him and he immediately looked at me then at the photo. He did for about a dozen times and he stopped. He looked like he was in a daze. This lasted for about a minute.

Eventually, I began worrying. What if that meant he didn't get it? What if he won't believe me about this?

But all those questions in my head were shushed when I saw his teasing smile.

"Yes, I do remember but the memory was blurry. It was you, yes. The hair, the cheeks," True, my cheeks didn't change that much and that's the reason why I would look chubby in my ID photo. "the height." I raised my eyebrow at him when he said that. I know I'm short but that never bothered me. "But something is missing."

"What?" My brows furrowed. I couldn't think of anything that would be missing about it.

"Your lips." he smirked.

I pursed my lips. "It's as if you haven't kissed me. In fact you did more than that." I reminded him.

"Oh yes." he said. "Just kiss me, hon. And I'd remember everything clearly like the Hi-def TV in Jake's and Nessie's house."

"What am I? Your upgrader?" I asked him playfully.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Just ki―" I cut him off by giving him his wish. He was taken by surprise but when he recovered, he made the move of opening his mouth and for the second time today, I pulled away just when it's about to get good.

"So was that enough?" I asked him.

"No." he almost growled at me.

"I kissed you, no tongue, just the way I finally remembered it all those years ago." I told him innocently.

Seth growled at me. Obviously, he doesn't like getting pulled apart from a kiss that was getting good.

"Did you just growl at me?" I asked, half-surprised, half-amused.

Seth froze as he realized what he did. "I-I-I'm sorry, hon." he said and hung his head in shame.

"Then make it up for me." I said, leaning closer to him.

Seth quickly got the idea and brought his lips closer until it was touching mine. When I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip, I opened my mouth in surrender, letting him play with my tongue. He angled his head in a way that would gain him more access over my mouth. I did the same.

I heard the sound of the album hitting the floor when I went to use my hands to grip on his arms, then I gently traced the way to his biceps, both hands doing the same work. Once there, my hands then went on to trace the contours of his biceps going up his shoulder.

Seth's hands were busy, too. The last time I saw them, they were on his sides, the next moment, I could feel them on my waist. Although they were not underneath my shirt, the touch still gave me shocks. They trailed up and up until I could feel them on the sides of my breasts. Using his thumb, he drew patterns softly. I could tell he was trying to ask me if he could move his hands to a more pleasurable part of it. I moaned in agreement and then I felt his hands on my breasts, caressing them. Through my bra, my nipples were hardening and I think Seth could still tell where it was even though it wasn't showing because his hands keeps on going back on that area.

My hands that were once on his shoulders had continued their journey going down this time. To his chest. I did what I always do, trailing feather-light touches in shapes of circles on his chest. But this time, I got a little more daring. I went to touch his nipples, the way he was touching mine. I was a little unsure of what I was doing but when it elicited a moan from him, I felt glad. Then my hands got busy again as they wandered down to his perfect abs. Touching each and every part of his six-pack. This ignited a fiercer Seth.

Unsatisfied on the top of my―well, Seth's actually―shirt, his hands moved towards the hem and slowly made its way inside just as I was focusing on his abs. Soon, his hands were on my waist again and if the shock that I felt earlier while his hands were outside was tingly, this one was sending electric shocks and goosebumps. He made his way to my breasts and did the same thing he was doing earlier. Now that there's only one item of clothing separating his hands and my breasts, the sensation was even more delightful. And I can't help but moan a bit louder.

Apparently, that seemed too much for Seth because in no time at all, my back was on the sofa and he was hovering on top of me. He broke the kiss to look at me.

"Just tell me to stop if you think we should." he said gently. I nodded and he lowered his head to my neck, gently sucking on my flesh.

"T-that would leave a mark." I stammered, getting incoherent with my words and thoughts because of that tingly and sensual effect I'm feeling right now.

But my breath got caught when he hitched my legs around his hips and he hovered more comfortably. My arms were now on his neck as I copied what he was doing to my neck on his. Albeit there won't be any mark because of his superhuman abilities.

We were so busy doing that that we didn't hear the door open.

******

**Embry's POV**

I was carrying the large table to the beach where we're going to put our food. Of course I could do it by myself but that would seem suspicious for the neighbors, so I had Collin and Brady helping me.

When we got there, the others were already trying to get a fire going on. Soon, Nessie and the other wives brought down the food to prepare it.

"Almost everyone is here." Jacob said. "Where's Quil and Seth?"

"Quil is having Claire sleep first before he comes here. Should take thirty more minutes. And Seth is in his house with Carrie." Brady said while walking to where the foods are.

"No. You may not go here until the bonfire is starting." Nessie sternly told him. Brady was gravely disappointed which earned laughter from us.

"Why don't you go and get Seth, Embry. Tell him to help us set up." Jacob said.

"Alright, I will." I told them and off I went.

I was whistling to myself as I approached the Clearwater residence. And I wish I shouldn't have done that because then, I would be prepared for what I was about to see.

As usual, I just went in the house, not bothering to knock because we were so used to each other we don't knock on each other's house anymore. We're just that cool. However, I wish I should've.

Because as soon as I opened the door, all I saw was what's going on on the sofa. The poor sofa that has been older than any of us and had been where Seth was born when Sue said that she won't make it to the hospital. And now this is where they're making a Seth Jr.?

It was Seth only wearing shorts. I mean, what's the big deal right? Wrong. Seth was only wearing shorts with a woman's, Carrie of course, legs wrapped around his hips, her arms on his neck and they seemed doing what men and women do when they fall in love, although I might have just disturbed the start of it.

I didn't want to break the moment. Usually, since they didn't notice me, I could just shut the door quietly and run towards the beach and tell everyone about it so that they'll be the butt of the joke all throughout the night. But I was so shock I did what I could only think of at that moment.

"AHHHHHHHH!!! MY EYES!!" I shouted while covering my eyes with my hands.

In an instant, Seth and Carrie broke away from their heated passion. Well, from the shuffles I was hearing, I think they're tidying themselves.

"Is it safe now?" I asked.

"Yes." A rather irritated Seth answered. I took my hands off my eyes and saw Seth pissed at me while Carrie were looking down at the ground, red all over and very very embarrassed at getting caught. She was fidgeting with her shirt. And that's when I noticed what shirt she was wearing.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked, pointing at it.

"Yeah." she said softly. I'm sure she knows that we could hear it properly and that's why she didn't bother saying it out loud.

"Oh. Nice." I said and saw that her neck was ravished by the monster that is Seth. It was red and I could see teeth marks on it. I would've commented but that's personal already. I had to hold back a chuckle.

"What brought you here?" Seth asked, still annoyed.

"Jacob wanted you to help setting up." I said, trying to be normal.

"Give us five minutes. You can go first."

"Okay. See you there." I told them and when I was already outside, I let out a laugh. And even with that, I still heard Seth murmur, "Stupid Embry."

******

**Carina's POV**

After our embarrassing caught in the act moment, Seth and I got up to fix ourselves. When I looked in the mirror, I was horrified by my appearance and couldn't help but wonder if this is why Embry's laughing earlier.

My hair which was always neat, looked like a haystack, my face still a little flushed, what's worse is my neck. It looked like it's been ravaged! It's still red but fading now, and tiny but visible teeth marks in some places. Something in my face must've alarmed Seth.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nope. Only the fact that I have hickeys on my neck which would take day_s_ to wear off, no, I don't have a problem."

Seth grinned. "I'm sorry." Obviously, he didn't sound repentant.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "No, you're not." I told him. "Come on, we have to go." I walked towards the door but Seth was already beside me and took my hand. I smiled.

We were walking hand in hand in a comfortable silence when he decided to ask a question.

"Hey, you remember when I first told you about me being a wolf?" he asked softly so only I could hear. I nodded.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked. How could I forget that day?

"Well, you asked me if I'm going to eat you. When I said no and why, you said that it was some myth. What is it? I'm curious."

Thinking back about it now was embarrassing and hilarious, I let out a giggle. "Well, it's a Filipino myth. The elderlies say that there is a creature of night that poses a beautiful human by day but changes its shape. They become animals only larger, and they'd stalk their victims. Once the victim is cornered, they take the form of a hideous monster which is their true form and they'd eat the victims organs and drink their blood. They're called aswangs." I explained to him and saw the disgusted look on his face. I giggled again. "Disgusting, I know. It's a myth but some people claim that they do exist. The aswangs are used as a threat to children to be home or sleep in time. My grandma used that to me but I always laugh it off."

Seth let out a sigh. "Shape-shifters used to be a myth. How would I know you're safe out there? Vampires, real werewolves, and now it's that?" he told me and I knew what he was thinking. If what he mentioned were all real and alive these days, there's a possibility that Filipino myths could be real and I just painted a bad picture for him.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I haven't seen any of those. No one has tried to attack me like that. And, I have a shape-shifter boyfriend who I love very much and could protect me." I said with a huge grin, trying to take his mind off of that. It worked because he smiled.

"I love you, too. Now let's hurry up. I could hear Jacob rattling why we're not there yet. It's been five minutes."

As soon as we got there, everyone gave us knowing looks and smiles. I smiled awkwardly.

"Lovebirds! Finally you're here! C'mon Seth, help with the fire." Jacob greeted us. "I'm gonna go get Dad. See you in a few, babe!" he added and went to Nessie to said his last sentence.

Leah walked towards me as Seth was forced to go help the others.

"Hey." I greeted her. "Do you need help setting up the foods or something?"

"Hi. We're almost done, you guys took your time." she said jokingly and looked closer at me. Or my neck, rather. "Oh my! Embry was right, Seth did ravage your neck!" I turned red as she said this and though it's been said in a normal voice, Nessie plus the guys were laughing. Except for Seth who looked like he was blushing.

I was helping the girls set up what is remaining to be set up when Jacob came back, with Quil too, pushing Billy in a wheelchair.

"What is this I hear that Seth is trying to make a Seth Jr. on the couch where he was born?" Billy's husky and deep voice greeted all of us.

For the nth time tonight, I blushed deeply. Seth had his mouth open, shocked that he heard that from Billy of all people. Jacob and Nessie are already laughing their asses off while the others, although shocked, recovered completely and were now laughing.

"Yeah, till Embry screamed like a girl." Seth remarked and now the laughter had grown louder and I couldn't help but laugh.

After the laughter had died down, and seeing that everyone is ready, we all gathered around the bonfire to start. Billy started the tale with what I already know, the shape-shifters. After telling us the legends and how it all started, he moved on to the tribe's enemies: the vampires. All throughout that part, Nessie, being the half-vampire that she is, didn't even flinch. Before moving on to another legend, Billy said something about a family **(A/N: In my story, the Quileute pack refer to the Cullens as a family not a coven anymore as they are the most humane vampires out there)** of vampires and that the said family is an ally. I have a very strong inclination that it was Nessie's family he was talking about. And what's more surprising is the circumstances of how it all happened. Although the important facts were in, I am sure there's more to it than meets the eye although I won't pry in that aspect.

All throughout the night, I was seating on Seth's lap and his arms were all around me, getting me comfortable and warm. When he's not eating, he would bury his face on my hair and inhale my scent. I was too engrossed with the legends so I just let him do that to me. I would absent-mindedly hold hands with him and let him play with our fingers and hands.

As soon as Billy finished all the legends, the wind that was only breezing, picked up.

"That's our sign to go. Storm's coming. Better go home and see you guys around." Billy told us.

Soon, rain was starting to pour. What came down as droplets became a full-time rain fast enough. Looks like the weather report is right. And I get to stay overnight at Seth's place!

By now, everyone was packing and fixing everything. Quil, due to Jacob's asking, brought Billy home. In less than two minutes and the rain still pouring harder and harder, almost everyone was running home.

Jacob and Nessie have their hands full with stuff, Brady, Collin and Embry were carrying the table that we used, and Seth already have me in his arms, carrying me like I was a baby. Then he ran so fast so we wouldn't get soaked. We arrived in front of their house fast enough.

He opened the door and we let ourselves in. Thanks to his manic running, I wasn't soaked that much.

"We should go to sleep." he told me and turned off the main lights and but left some lamps on and led me up the stairs.

"What time is it?" I asked, yawning.

"It's almost eleven." he told me. "And we would've gone longer if the storm didn't pick up so soon."

"It's almost eleven, really? Wow, that must've been why I felt so tired."

"That and the swimming."

By this time, we were already in his room and I was staring at his bed. The bed sheet was deep blue and the pillows were a match. The bed would fit us if Seth wasn't so big (which I don't really have a problem with).

"You can sleep here for tonight. I'll sleep on the couch." he offered.

"No. I'll sleep on the couch."

"I can't let you do that."

"Why?"

"You're my girlfriend and guest. Enough reason?"

I shook my head. "I insist. You should sleep here in your room."

He looked at me as if calculating something. After a while, he said, "Alright. If you insist." and he walked over to his bed but not before grabbing my hand and making me lie down next to him. It wasn't exactly comfortable, the space I mean.

"Uhmm, I don't think we would fit, babe." I told him as I looked up.

"Oh we will." he answered and I felt his arms around me.

"Wha—" Before I could finish my question, I landed on top of him.

I looked at him but that made me realize that our faces are only an inch apart as his arms were still around me and he pulled me closer. For a moment, all I could focus on was his face. The golden brown eyes, the perfect nose, the red sexy lips that I've kissed so many times in the past month, the black hair that I've ran my fingers through, his perfectly chiseled face just like his perfectly chiseled body underneath me. This is the face I would always remember and commit to memory. The love of my life's face. And for a moment, all I could hear was his ragged breathing, the pounding of my heart and the storm that was getting stronger by the minute.

"Told you we would fit." he told me, smugly.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I yawned before I could finish what I was saying.

"Sleep." he said and I obediently laid down my head on his chest. He was stroking my hair. It was soothing and I was about to doze off when something came into my mind.

"Babe?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

I knew he wasn't a virgin anymore and that he'd been getting laid since the age of seventeen but I wanted to know this. "Have you ever brought someone here before?" I asked. Although I was afraid of the answers if ever it was a yes, I still have to know.

If it was possible, he pulled me closer to him. "No. Never. My past girlfriends, I'm not serious with them and couldn't bring them here to introduce to Sue and Leah, let alone up here in my bedroom doing...things. You're the only one, hon. Don't doubt that." he said and he kissed the top of my head.

I sighed in relief and smiled. "Glad to hear that, babe. I love you." I told him.

"I love you, too." he said.

We both drifted off to sleep afterwards.


	5. Lesson 5

_**Being an Imprint 101: Naughty Fun, Shockers and a 'See You Later'**_

**Carina's POV**

Two days. That's all the time left for me before I leave. I would have to go back to Seattle before classes start again.

When I was younger, I used to feel both dread and excitement whenever school is just around the corner. Excitement for two reasons: seeing my friends and classmates again; and being able to rule a new batch of neophytes in high school as we come back as seniors to them. Dread because I know that when school starts, it's going to be the same old routine―waking up in the mornings, doing homeworks, studying, and not to mention extra-curricular activities.

But as I paced back and forth from my bed where my bags are to my closet where the clothes are, I couldn't help but feel a dread worse than the ones I used to feel when school is about to start.

As the days got closer and closer, I tried to make every day as fun as possible despite the fact that I'm leaving. But how could I succeed when thoughts of me going away just keep popping every now and then? When I know deep in my heart that I couldn't but would have to be separated from Seth?

A lump would form in my throat every time I think of that.

Seth and I have talked about it. He was more than willing to leave every thing behind to follow me. His job, his family, his duties.... But I couldn't do that, could I? Even though I wanted him to come with me, I can't just tell him to leave everything behind, now can I? That would make me a selfish, evil being and my Seth deserves more than that. So I told him to stay in La Push.

And I couldn't not go back to Seattle. As much as I would love to stay with him, I would have to finish my studies. Sacrifice as what others would say....

Oh sure, it's only a three-hour drive, give or take, to Seattle from La Push but still. His job, his duty.... It doesn't take a genius to see that we wouldn't be seeing each other every day like we used to do over the summer. The thought alone makes me want to go curl up on my bed and cry.

Yes, we would see each other during the weekends but what if our schedules can't connect like the past relationships I had? What if he had to be on patrol on the day we're supposed to see each other? What if I didn't see him and eventually have to wait till next week? What if it's possible for the imprinted couple to break-up because of conflicts? What if they encountered some trouble and had to fight? What if he got hurt while I'm not here? What if...?

There were so many what ifs on my mind that the last question barely formed itself on my mind not only because there are a lot in my head already but because it would be unbearable. What if he died if there ever was a fight? I wouldn't be able to live, I know that. Worse, I'm going to blame myself for not being here and eventually stopping him carrying the guilt till I see him again in the next life.

A lot more thoughts swirled in my head that I had to hit my head on the door of my closet once I had closed it. I groaned as I banged my head again.

"Why would a beautiful lady like you hit your head and get yourself a bruise?" A deep, familiar voice asked from behind me.

Startled, I literally jumped before I turned and he had this amused look on his face. Of course it was Seth, standing not five feet away. Who else would compare to him standing there in all his glory wearing a ripped jeans and barely closed buttoned down shirt―damn! Showing all his muscles!

And of course, while he's standing there with all that hotness, he had to see me in black sweat pants and yellow and green striped tank top and my hair in a messy bun. I'm kind of sweaty already because I've been walking back and forth plus the air-con's not on since I figured I would let the air circulate while I'm cleaning and fixing.

I was surprised that he's here. He didn't tell me he's coming over. If I knew he would, then I would at least clean myself. I mean, it' still mid-day and I have a lot of cleaning and sweating to do so I figured that I would take a shower after all of this. I wanted to finish this as early as it could be so I wouldn't have to worry about forgetting something later on.

"Seth!" I said but instead of me literally jumping on him to give him a hug and a peck, I just stood there, just looking at him.

"What? No hugs, greeting peck?" he asked, feigning to be hurt.

"I'm sweaty as you can see." I told him. "You didn't tell me that you're coming over today!"

Seth chuckled. "It doesn't matter if you're sweaty." he said and proceeded to enclose me in his arms.

I was about to protest but Seth leaned down to kiss me.

"No, doesn't matter at all if you're sweaty or dirty. Nothing could stop me from holding you like this."

I grinned. "You're such a mushy who uses such sappy pick-up lines."

"But I'm _your _who uses such sappy pick-up lines because you like them." he retorted.

I sighed dramatically. "True. Now lean down and kiss me again." I told him and he did as asked.

After that, we broke apart and I went over to my bed and folded the clothes lying on top of it and put them inside the bags. Seth found a big enough spot for him to sit on, the space with no more clothes, on my bed and helped me to what I was doing.

We talked animatedly, about things and such and planned what we're going to do for the two days left. In the end, we had decided to go to First Beach for the first day and then to Port Angeles for the whole day on the last day._.._

Before I know it, we had finished what we're doing. Seth pushed my luggage on the other side of the bed and made himself comfortable on my bed. He then picked me up (he picks me up so easily that I sometimes feel like a toddler) and set me up on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his head on my shoulder.

"Now, would you mind answering my first question?" he asked.

My brows furrowed. "What question?" I asked, confused.

"Why were you hitting your head against the closet door?" he asked again.

I took in a huge amount of air then exhaled. "There's a lot of things going on in my head."

"Like?" he urged on.

I turned to him. "Since when did you become a psychologist?"

Seth shrugged. "Boyfriends are actually part-time psychologists, part-time fashion consultants, part-time entertainers, part-time drivers, part-time phone pals or text mates and full-time lovers."

"So what you're saying is that, when you became my boyfriend, you're not only my lover but you're also all of those?"

He nodded and I rolled my eyes. "Me too you know. Girls are all that, too."

"So are we going to have this boys versus girls thing or you're going to tell me what it was that made you hurt yourself?"

"Fine. But be warned that it is absurd and you may not laugh." I said and looked up to him to let him know that I'm being serious with it. He nodded in response.

I inhaled a bit before continuing. "Well, there were a lot of possibilities going through my head. A lot of what ifs. Like what if we wouldn't be able to see each other for a long time. What if we break up because of that, even though it deemed impossible?"

Seth hugged me tight but I didn't mind. Others would call it bone-crushing but to me it was sort of a comfort.

"I wouldn't let anything in this world get in our way." Seth stated, sincerity seeping through his words.

I let myself relax on that. Keeping in mind that we would see each other during the weekend and shooing away the questions in my head of what could possibly happen.

******

It was the eve before I leave and Seth and I were walking down to where he parked his car. As usual, we were walking side by side with our hands together, talking along the way.

He parked his car in an almost isolated place and only with lamp posts as lights. This place was alive when we got here during the day. People and cars were passing by. But now that it's past nine, it's quiet. The type of place that you wouldn't go to unless there's people with you or, in my case, a supernatural boyfriend.

Seth was about to open the passenger's seat's door when I gave him a slight tug, indicating that I do not want to go home yet.

Going home means saying good bye early. And saying good bye early, especially with someone I love, is just not my cup of tea. Most importantly with Seth.

I want to spend more time with him before we depart ways and not see each other for long. I know I'm making this sound dramatic more than it should be but I can't help feeling nervous and worried.

Nervous because I would be alone. Funny that someone I met over the summer and had only been with me for a little over a month becomes the center of my life now when I've gone most of my life being called miss independent **(A/N: Sorry, I just love Ne-Yo and couldn't resist)**. Although I wouldn't have it any other way.

And of course, I'm worried. Again, I don't mind my boyfriend being a werewolf. I just hate the fact that he risks his life every time he's on patrol. But then again, even in a life pure of bliss, we sometimes had to go back to reality and face consequences. And some payback. A dangerous payback.

There was only enough light from the nearby lamp post to see his face and I could tell that he was confused.

"I don't want to go home yet." I told him.

"But you have to get some sleep. You'll be driving for three hours tomorrow." he reasoned.

"No. I want to stay here for a little while. I want to be alone with you some more time." As I was saying that, a breeze passed by and I couldn't help but shiver. Seth wrapped his arms around me. The heat coming from his body beats any warm fuzzy jacket.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

Despite his steel arms around me, I managed to shrug. "As long as you're with me?" I answered, but somehow it had sounded like a question.

"Fine. Get in the car." he said and loosened his grip on me to open the car door.

"But―" Seth cut me off.

"I didn't say we're leaving. Just get in the car. You don't want to catch a cold." he said and proceeded to to open the door.

"You know I don't mind your arms all over my small frame." I teased but got inside nonetheless.

I'm not sure but it sure sounded like he muttered something like, "Small frame? Big tits." And I wasn't offended in the least, no matter how disgusting that sounds to some people.

After I was safely inside (seriously, Seth has his over-protective thing in him at times when we go out), he got around to the driver's seat and went in.

"Do you want me to turn the heater on?" he asked.

I smiled. "No, thank you. You're so hot, it's enough."

"Glad you think so." He smirked before leaning down and capturing my lips on his.

What started out as a kiss, ended as a full make-out session. Our tongues were doing their little dance and Seth's hands were already on my butt, feeling it with light touches. I didn't expect him to squeeze it so I yelped when he did.

Unfortunately, we had to be broken apart because of that. Seth was laughing so hard I swear I could feel the car shaking. And I was in ten shades of red possible.

"Stop laughing. It's not funny." I grumbled. He didn't listen and was still laughing. "Seriously, Seth. How was I supposed to know your going to squeeze my butt like that?" Seth had calmed down some but still chuckling.

I crossed my arms over my chest and scowled at the dashboard. I waited for him to control himself.

"Aw, hon. I'm sorry." he said and I knew he was doing that puppy eye thing (ha! How fitting!) so I dare not look at him, knowing that I'd give in in less than five seconds. When I just continued scowling, Seth leaned in to kiss my cheek and then moved up to my ear to whisper. "I was just surprised, is all. Squeezing your sexy ass should make you moan, not yelp."

His hot breath on my skin never failed to give me that tingly feeling to the core. I looked at him. "It's supposed to make me moan?" I asked, incredulously. I never knew that! I'm not a sex guru, so forgive me if I don't know it and didn't let any guys went past French kissing.

" Wanna try?" he asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Whatever he's thinking, I'm all in. Plus, I know we're not going to do _that _we might come close.

"Okay." I said. Apparently, I sounded too eager and he chuckled.

"Backseat. So there's more space." Seth told me.

Apparently, I am small enough to fit going to the back seat without going out the car. Unfortunately, Seth had to go out because he was just so huge. Because of his inhuman abilities, he was there faster than me. I was halfway through that space between the front seats when he picked me up like a toddler and placed me on his lap in a way that I was straddling him.

Seth immediately looked down to my legs and I couldn't blame him. I am wearing a white denim skirt that leaves five inches of my thighs uncovered when I'm standing up. It rides up to the middle of my thigh when I'm sitting down and now that I'm in a very compromised position, I am willing to bet that Seth could see my inner thigh and one move could send my panties showing.

gLike what you see, babe?" I asked. Whoa. That wasn't what I'm expecting to say myself because I'm sure that I feel embarrassed.

"Oh yes. Very much." he said and smirked at me.

To hide myself from blushing, I crashed my mouth to his. I traced the outlines of his lips and he immediately opened his mouth for me to enter.

Between sucking our faces, I managed to murmur, "The shirt's gotta come off, babe." And he happily obliged. We broke our kisses for a second so he can yank his shirt off properly.

I don't know how I did it (maybe because of my flexibility?), but in the limited space, I was able to bend down and lick the upper two of his abs upwards his chest. Seth groaned and when he was fully topless, he took my face to his and we resumed kissing.

Then Seth's hands went down, making a small stop on my breasts, flicking the nipples. My moan was muffled by his mouth. And then down again, to my waist, reaching the sides of my hips and eventually resting on my thighs. I shuddered as he caressed my thighs. That reaction made him smile and I could feel it. Sensing our need for air, Seth leaned down to my neck, and gently nibbled causing me to shudder again. I was gasping and panting for air and from Seth's breathing, he was sucking in as much air as he could.

Before I know it, his hands were inching their ways under my skirt. And once it was under, he trailed for my butt. When he started touching it, I knew what's going to happen next so when Seth groped my butt, I wasn't yelping in surprise anymore. Like Seth said, I moaned. And his hands so close to my center (that was beginning to get wet mind you), I was close to begging him to move his hands _there._

After I'm sure that our breathings are back to normal, I held his facehe was looking at me again, and I eagerly pressed my lips to his. Did I mention that my top is partially buttoned and that it is in danger of being unbuttoned? Yeah. In fact, it is. Since Seth's large hands have moved up from my butt to the sides of my breast.

He pulled away and I looked at him with a puzzled expression. It didn't go unnoticed that I'm starting to pant again and he's still composed. Damn wolf genes!

Seth smirked at my expression. "You look like you need some room to breathe." he said and he looked down at my bosoms. I followed his gaze and I saw my front going up and down due to heavy breathings.

I could feel the heat of my blush. The hands that were on my sides are slowly moving to the center towards the buttons. My breath hitched as it got closer and closer.

I looked at him and saw him looking at me, too. In his eyes were all the permission he wants to ask. Asking me if he could go on unbuttoning it. I just nodded my head.

Seth ducked his head to kiss my collar bone and his hands soon began working on the buttons. I didn't even notice that I'm exposed to him now until he bent down some more and kissed the upper part of my breast tenderly. I let out a moan.

His hands were on my back now, trailing up my skin to where the bra clasps are. He unhooked it, took my bra off and tossed to somewhere in the car. I looked at him and saw him eying my breasts hungrily. And I don't know what came over me as I tugged the hem of my top and took it off. I threw it somewhere.

Then I realized something. _Now what? _is the first time I've gone this far with anyone and it's making me feel nervous that I don't know what to do. I've never been this much...intimate and physical before. It unnerved me that Seth had done this before and he would know what's good or not. What if I'm not?

God. I'm making this sound like we're going to have sex! I'm still exploring how far I could go with him without doing that. And I knew Seth was going along with what I want to do, feeling grateful for it. There must be some part of me that's still holding on to my declaration in high school: no sex till marriage. Although I'm not ashamed of that, I still couldn't quite believe that I'm going this far with my boyfriend. My only consolation is that he's my true love.

People might see it as absurd but when the way Seth and I are tied together...there's just no use of me having second thoughts that he is the one for me.

But back to the topic in hand, I don't know what to do next. In my imagination of what I would do once I've found someone worthy of doing this with, I only got as far as the both of us getting topless. So I'm here now, topless, straddling him, my miniskirt hiked up even higher than it had before and if Seth wasn't focusing on my fairly large front, he would notice that he could see my panties...which is getting sort of wet now, and completely clueless.

I think Seth felt me stiffening because he took his gaze off my breasts and looked up at me.

"Hon, what's wrong?" he asked. When I looked at him, I saw lust, love, curiosity, and uncertainty mixed in those lovely golden brown eyes.

I looked down and his arousal didn't go unnoticed. I blushed at that.

"Oh god, babe! I'm sorry. We could stop here now if you want." he said as he fumbled for my clothes.

I was surprised at the tone of his voice. He sounded embarrassed and horrified.

"Give me reasons why you think I want us to stop?" I asked, a little hurt that he thought of it that way.

Seth stopped his movements and looked at me. "You mean you don't? But I thought―it was because―well, you kind of stopped." I watch him stammer and realized how cute it was.

"I like it when you stammer, you're cute that way." I told him. These little instances make me forget our situations. For example, right now: I'm here half-naked on top of him.

He grinned that devilishly cute and sexy grin of his. "Course I'm cute." he said and we fell silent again.

After a moment, he leaned in but stopped just an inch to say, "Tell me when to stop." I was just about to nod my head when I felt his hot lips on mine. I then found myself kissing him. Hard.

Soon, he trailed down, making a pit stop to my neck sucking in some skin giving me a hickey apparently which would take days to take off again. He quickly found his way to my bosoms. I found it highly arousing to watch him, his eyes never left me when he saw that I was watching him, giving me wet kisses around my nipple but wouldn't quite touch that area.

I was moaning softly but when he took my nipple in his mouth, I couldn't help but arch my back and give him full access, if that was even possible seeing that he already has a lot of access without me arching my back. He would gently catch it between his teeth and then he would go back on sucking it like a babe sucking their mother's breasts for milk.

I wound my fingers to his black hair, pressing him gently against me. And just when it was getting good (read: his hands were going inside my skirt), Seth's phone just had to ring.

Instantly snapping out of it―yeah, I get distracted easily―I looked down at Seth who looks like he is not going to let go soon.

"Seth, babe. Your phone is ringing." I told him, tugging at his nape.

"Let it ring." he said and started kissing me back up again, his hands nearing and nearing to _that _area. I'm about to lose it again but then his phone's constant ringing is distracting me, especially since it is strategically placed near my thighs.

"Seth," I said and pulled away. I held his face between my hands and made him look at me. "your phone is inside your pocket and your pocket is near my thighs. It's highly distracting."

He contemplated for a second and the next ringing of his phone made him lift me off his lap and take his phone. As he was doing so, I found my bra on the floor and took it. I was putting the hooks back on when I heard Seth start talking on his phone.

"Leah, you're distur―" he got cut off next when Leah's frantic voice came up though I couldn't quite make out what she's saying. By this time, I saw that my top got tossed on the front seat.

I was putting it on when Seth said, "NO! Oh God! Yes, yes...I'll be on my way." he sounded as frantic as Leah's voice had been.

"Seth?" I asked him as he quickly grabbed his shirt and dashed to the front seat. I had to hurry up to go to the passenger's seat and as soon as I closed the door, he started the engine.

"Babe? What's going on?" I asked him, getting worried at this blank expression he wore on his face. I had to grab the seatbelt and hurriedly clasped it in as he pulled out the car fast. When he started driving, I got scared at the speed he is going at. Although I do happen to speed, I never got over thirty above the speed limit.

"Mom." he answered and within that one word, his voice broke and something bad must have had happened.

"What happened?" I asked, slightly scared that something really fatal would happen to Sue. We simply adore each other in a sense that I've finally brought Seth's life in a balance and the fact that Sue birthed Seth and brought him to this earth, eventually bringing him to me.

And if Sue is suffering something serious right now, the more that I wouldn't be able to leave Seth behind. Fully knowing that he would need someone with him besides family.

"She got rushed to the hospital. Asthma attack." Seth said briefly, not really going down to more details. He's worried sick and I'm sure that he's focused on getting to the hospital as soon as possible.

I know very well that Asthma attacks can be quite deadly, especially if the person don't have their inhalers with them and has been having the attack for long before being medicated. I know this because of my dad who has asthma although because he was leading a healthy lifestyle, do not get asthma attacks anymore. If he still does, it's quite rare.

Judging by Seth's grim expression, Sue's attacks must've been seldom. It just so happens that tonight was one of those asthma attacks.

I wanted to hold Seth's hands―which are holding on to the steering wheel quite fiercely since I could now see that his knuckles are turning white―but I opted to keep my hands to myself. I was partially blaming myself for keeping Seth with me. If we had gone home fifteen minutes ago, then we would've been closer to the hospital now and Seth wouldn't be panicking.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. "I shouldn't have kept you late."

This made Seth glance at me with a surprised expression before turning his eyes back to the road. He was driving very fast and looking at me longer would make us crash.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault." he stated with conviction.

I opted for silence. Although Seth's words comforted me, I couldn't help but feel guilty. What if no one had been around when Sue had her attack? What if the attack had been graver? What if...?

"Don't beat yourself up over it." I heard him say to me.

I looked at him. "How do you know I was beating myself up over it?"

"You have that look on your face." he answered and he was smiling though the smile didn't reach his eyes like it always does.

I made a face to him and went back to silence again. For once, the silence was awkward. There's tension in the air. I was kind of grateful that my phone started ringing.

"Carrie?" It was my aunt Sarah on the other line. "Do you have a house key?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do. Why?"

"Oh 'cos mom and dad are sleeping already and I was just gonna go sleep but then I remembered you might not have a key."

"Ah. Well you can go to sleep now, I'm just gonna let myself in." I told her and a thought came to my mind. "Hey, Sarah? I'm gonna go home late. Like really late. There was an emergency and I got to go to the hospital with Seth."

Cue: silence. I'm sure that her mind was working right this instant and would only come up with unexpected answers.

"Why do you need to go to the hospital? I mean, could just buy one of those tests in Walmart? I'm sure they're still open." she said and I totally have no clue what she's trying to say. I glanced at Seth, knowing he could hear this, and he had the same baffled expression on his face.

"Uhmm...Sarah, two things: one, I don't know what you're talking about; and two, Walmart's already closed." I told her.

"Hello? Tests. Pregnancy tests. I'm sure you can buy them tomorrow on the way." she said and she actually sounded smug.

"Pregnan―WHAT? Why on earth would you think I would need one?" I half-shouted on the phone and looked at Seth who was chuckling to himself.

"Oh well you know. You're a girl who has a boyfriend and when a man and a woman love each other, things...happen." she said slowly like I'm a five-year old and she's explaining the national debt to me. Seth was shaking with laughter.

"I'm still a virgin, Sarah." I told her, blushing. "And before you say anything, it's private and shouldn't be discussed on the phone with my boyfriend sitting next to me."

Obviously, my plea fell to deaf ears as she continued: "You know I realize something. Before, you always say this: 'Besides kissing and tame make-outs, I'm clean.' But now, ever since your stay in La Push, you would just tell me: 'I'm still a virgin, Sarah.'" And I would have to admit that she did a good job imitating my voice.

By now, Seth was laughing so hard that it was a good thing that the red light was on. "Am I on speaker?" Sarah asked.

"No, you're just loud." I told her, covering up the fact that Seth has extra-sensory hearing. I was blushing madly, too.

"Oh." she said. "Well, I'm gonna go to sleep now." she must've forgotten why I was going to the hospital and I took that as something good because Seth had this amused look on his face and looked like he's not thinking of his mom.

After I said good bye, I put the phone back in my bag.

"So, are we going to get that pregnancy test later?" he asked, sounding amused as hell.

"As much as I love you, I would want to say, 'shut up, Seth.'" I told him playfully.

"Shutting." he answered and for the next five seconds he really did shut up. "I believe I've said that before." he told me. **(A/N: Breaking Dawn reference, one of my favorite lines in that book when Jacob told Seth to shut up.) **

Once again, silence ensued but this time, it was comfortable. I moved to turn on the radio and we listened to mellow music until we got to the hospital.

"What happened?" Seth asked as we rushed to Leah's side, sitting beside the sleeping Sue. I was trailing behind Seth, his hand holding mine.

Leah had this horrified look on her face. "Mom was extremely tired when she got home and it was a good thing that I wasn't on patrol tonight. Mom was helping Embry's mom in fixing their house. The guys were there helping as well but Mom insisted to help in great length, commenting on how the guys don't know what they were doing when mixing the paint and after Quil managed to hammer his thumb and his index finger, poor hummer had to be replaced. And then as I was about to sleep, I heard Mom having an attack. I didn't expect it cos Mom rarely had those attacks and she doesn't have an inhaler with her. And you know how the attacks were like. They blow badly. And then I rushed her here." Leah accounted. Her voice was shaky but she was able to get enough strength to tell what happened.

Seth let go of my hand to hug his sister. I've never seen them like this. The younger brother comforting the older sister.

"Shh Leah. You did great, you're able to bring Mom to the hospital. It's okay." Seth said. His voice gentle and caring.

Leah wasn't crying but she was close to tears as she hugged her brother back. Relief flashed in her face.

I felt tired so I went by to sit on the chairs across them.

"Is she okay now?" Seth asked, looking at his mom.

"Yeah. The doctors said she'll be fine and that they'll release her tomorrow afternoon." Leah said and she turned to look at me. "Thank you for being here, though you look tired."

I smiled. "No, it's okay."

"I'm just gonna go get something to drink. You guys want some?" Leah asked.

"I'm good." Seth and I said at the same time.

Leah had this smile on her lips that was close to a knowing one but not quite. As she turned for the door, she murmured something that I didn't understand.

Seth went down to sit beside me. Without a word, he lifted me up―I almost squeak but I remembered that we were in a hospital room―set me on his lap and hugged me. Far from bone-crushing but tight nonetheless. I hugged him back.

He buried his face on my shoulder and breathed a huge air of relief. I ran my hand through his hair to soothe him.

"I was close to losing Mom." he had told me, his voice filled with relief and fear.

"Look on the brighter side: she turned out fine."

"Yeah. I was afraid that I would lose a parent again. It hurt a lot when Dad died. And now I'm scared that I would lose Mom too. This must've been harder for Leah." he said.

That was right. It's harder for Leah to have to witness this. She was there when their Dad had a heart attack. She was phasing apparently when he saw her. He was too surprised that he had a heart attack. A fatal one. And she blames herself for it. What hurts more is that not long before, Sam had broken up with her because he imprinted on Emily. Their second cousin and whom Leah treats as a best friend and a sister. That's when things got haywire for her and she resulted into becoming a...bitch. Leah's nice and all right now, it was really surprising that that was her attitude on the early stages of being a wolf. Seth told me about the part where their Dad died when I noticed that Leah's the only female shifter in the pack. The one about her and Sam was when I noted that she was keeping her distance to them and whenever she's talking to Sam and Emily, tension would fill the air.

But back to Sue, Leah must've been really scared when Sue had an asthma attack since, as she said, the blows were hard. And she was there once again to witness it.

"Thanks for being here." he said and reached to touch my hair and started playing with it. Although he didn't take his eyes off my face. "Even though you need to go home and get some rest."

"My love for you outweighs my need for rest." I told him half-jokingly. I mean it but I want to lighten up the situation.

"Are we back again to cheesy lines again?" he asked.

"Well, as far as I know, we never stopped that."

"Hmm, true." he said and Seth buried his face on my shoulders again but he turned it slightly so that he could still play with my hair.

******

Watching Seth put my bag on the back seat of my car―I'm lazy to open my trunk―it all felt so surreal to me. Like, I'm waiting for myself to wake up and realize that I don't actually have to go anywhere but with Seth.

But that was absurd, I know.

"You take care." My grandma told me as I hug her good bye.

"Don't worry, I will." I assured her.

"Tell your grandma Alicia that we all said hi." she added. Grandma Alicia is my grandma's sister. She's a sweet lady and I'm staying under her roof. She's like a mother to me and she treats me like her own. Out of all the siblings, she's the one who is wealthy. Not I-own-a-company wealthy but I'm-one-of-the-bosses kind of wealthy. It's ironic that she has all that money but she's an old maid. And she pays half of my school fees. The other half is paid by the others. She would've come with me here to Forks to visit but she had to be sent away to China for the summer to do business.

"Take care, Carrie." Sarah said and hugged me when grandma let go of me. "Oh, and tell Anton that he owes me that PSP game." Anton is one of my uncles. They live near Grandma Alicia's. About five blocks away.

After good bye's and favors, I made my way to the driver's seat where Seth is. Suddenly, it wasn't surreal anymore. As the pain in my heart makes itself more and more knowledgeable, I knew this wasn't a dream: it was some nightmare. Maybe not the scariest one but the most heart-breaking one.

Sheesh. Here I go again making it sound like we won't be seeing each other again. But can I help it?

As I've said, my life suddenly took a plunge when I met him. From being miss independent, I was now clinging to him like a lifeline. Afraid to let go. After a month of bliss, I was brought back to reality where sometimes, I had to be alone.

To quote the saying, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." And I just hope that whoever invented that quote knows what it really means.

Seth's expression was one of sadness. I could see that in his eyes. But his face was a mask of blankness that if you don't look too closely, you wouldn't see that heart-breaking emotion.

"I don't want you to go." he said.

"Neither do I."

"But you must."

"And you must stay here."

An awkward silence fills right between us. We've never had awkward silences except last night and now.

Then without a word, he pulled me in an embrace that beats all the embraces he's ever given me, though pretty much every one of those is incomparable.

"I love you." he whispered. And he really does, I could feel it with much fervor though I didn't really doubt it for one second.

"I love you, too." I told him in the same manner. "We'll see each other in a week."

"That would make it the longest time I haven't seen you." I could only imagine how he's hurting right now, my own agony would only cover a fraction of his. I mean, he was the one of who imprinted on me.

"I know. Me too. But we'll see each other in a week. I would either drive here or you will. We'll find a way around it." I soothed him and I realized that I was soothing myself, too.

"I'd drive there. And you're right, we'll find a way around this." he said and let go of me but held my shoulder.

Then he leaned in to kiss me. It wasn't supposed to be a make-out one but still it was long. Like, a daily allowance turned weekly.

The kiss wasn't one of our passionate ones. There were no tongues involved, just a full-lip kiss. And it still made me gasp for breath once we were done. Not because of the need for air but because of the same intensity it held like the French kisses we had.

He opened the door for me and I went in and started the engine. I then rolled down the window and looked at him.

"Drive safely. Good bye." Seth said.

I smiled and shook my head. "I'll drive safely. But Seth, it's only for a week. It's not going to be a good bye. It's more like, see you later."

He smiled, too. "Well, then. See you later, honey pie cheesecakes lollipops." he said and kissed my forehead.

That made me laugh. He hasn't used that long endearment on me since I told him to give me a 'nick name'.

"See you." I told him after my laughter died down. He backed away from the car and after giving my family a wave and then looking at him again, I stepped on the gas.

******

I reached Seattle hours later. All the while thinking about Seth and nearly tearing down.

I've got to stop this. We'll see each other after a week. A week, Carrie. Not too long right?

I took the familiar path down our street. Even though I live in the city and not twenty minutes away from the university, it's too green here. A lot of trees. Not like Forks though, but still green for a city.

When I reached the biggest area around the block, I stopped. It wasn't the beige and white colored house that was making the area look big. It was only an average two-storey house. In fact, it was the lawn making it look big. Our family has this thing with big lawns.

I was getting my bag from my back seat when I heard the front door open and Grandma Alicia's voice called me, "Carrie!"

I closed the door and put on a huge smile that I always sport around people but this time, it was marred with sadness. I could only hope that Grandma isn't too observant today.

"Grandma!" I greeted her back.

I met her in the middle of the paved path way and she hugged me. "I miss you! It's been what? Almost two months?"

Almost two months. For other people, it's a long time. For me, it's short. I can't believe that my summer was lived in a fast-paced life, something I've never done for the life of me. I leave that kind of pace during the school days, not summer. But I could not deny the fact that it was the best thing that ever happened to my life.

I get to meet Seth, befriend him, fascinate about him, go out with him, declare our loves to each other and the imprinting...

"How are you? How's everyone back in Forks?" My grandma's voice dragged me out of my stupor and lucky me, I was able to get what she's saying.

"Oh. Uhm. Yeah, everyone's fine. Grandma Liz says Hi." I told her. "And before you ask, Forks is still too green." I added for the humor.

She laughed. "I see. Come, let's go inside so we can get you settled down."

I followed her lead and went up the stairs with her. Once I entered my room, I put down my luggage and went on to unpack. I wanted to take my mind off my over-whelming sadness with things before I make myself cry to sleep later on.

I didn't even notice that Grandma Alicia is still with me until she spoke, "You left your heart there didn't you?"

I looked at her, startled at her assumption which is true, and saw her sitting at the vanity chair. And here I am, thinking that I'm playing my part perfectly. "What makes you think so?"

"Oh darling, I've been in love too you know." she said with a slight glint in her eyes. My brows furrowed, waiting for her to continue. "You have that slight glow in your eyes. And you'd usually talk non-stop about your vacation." she added.

"Oh." I said quietly.

"So, who is it?" Grandma asked, and motioned for me to sit down in front of her which is my bed. I did as told and took a deep breath.

"His name is Seth and he lives in La Push. He's a mechanic there." I told her, not really caring what she would think about his job. It's decent and good enough for me.

"He's lucky." she commented as she tucked a lose hair on my ear.

I shook my head. "No, grandma, I'm the one lucky."

"But you're sad." It was a statement. Trust Grandma to be completely oblivious one moment but be totally observant that she sees under you the next minute.

"I'm just missing him is all. We won't be seeing each other in a week or so."

"Oh sweetie." she then hugged me. "You really love him, don't you?"

I could only nod.

"You'll find a way around this."

"I know."

******

That night, I spent an hour talking to Seth. And even after that, he was still on my mind. I found out that his that shirt I wore when I stayed over in La Push was in my bag. For some reason, I forgot to give it back and was too out of it that I didn't see it in front of me when packing.

I found it appropriate to wear to sleep. Somehow, his musky scent was still in it after I wore and washed it.

Saturday came and I was only too happy to see Seth again. We did what we would always do during our dates. Eat out, watch movies, take a walk, make out. Repetitive, yes. But I wouldn't get tired of it. I don't actually care what we're doing as long as we're together.

Grandma Alicia had met him, commenting on how both lucky we are to find each other after seeing us together. My uncles were kinda intimidated by his height and muscles but found him fun to be with; my aunts were ogling him but knew their limits as they can see how we're in love with each other and how we're such a cute couple to look at. We would argue but after not a minute we would say sorry to each other and if that time limit was reached, we both would do anything to get the other to forgive whoever did wrong. My grandparents were fine with him. I thought they would not approve of his job but said that a mechanic is a decent and legal job. It doesn't really matter that I'm going to be an architect and he's just a mechanic. We love each other, it would be absurd to try and let that small flaw get in between us.

But just like that, he was gone again. The weekend passed by so fast I hardly had time grasping it. The next week, I was able to go down to La Push. Seeing that my schedule for school gave me a Friday off for the first semester and my first class of the week is Monday afternoon, I was able to do that.

Our routine continued until October. Two weeks before my birthday, Grandma Alicia announced that she would have to go overseas again for the rest of the month. Some factory in Japan is having a problem or something and she would have to go there to help fix the problem. She was terribly sorry that she wouldn't be with me for my birthday and that I'm going to be all alone.

"It's fine. Seth's coming over and we can go out." I had told her.

She left a day after that and I was now alone. I was thinking of what we could do for the weekend and everything was going on smoothly. We had talked like we always do each night and I told him what's going to happen. We could go out or just hang inside the house since it's going to be rainy.

Everything was going fine...except Seth didn't come that day.

* * *

**A/N: That is a very lousy chapter and the cliffie...I don't know what to make of it...Anyways,,R&R! XD  
**


	6. Lesson 6

**A/N: Like the last chapter, I'm not so sure how this would go. But I tried anyway, especially the lemon. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**_Being an Imprint 101: Life Can Never Have Enough Surprises_  
**

**Seth's POV**

It had been weeks since Carrie left for Seattle. And she carried my heart with her **(A/N: Okay...it's kinda ironic that Carrie left her heart with Seth but whatever). **Even though we have a routine of who visits who during the weekends, it just simply isn't the same as having her close by.

I have met her family there―and they're a lot, I tell you―and I seemed to have gained their approval along with her relatives in Forks. The only ones left are her parents and her first-degree relatives, all of which live miles away from the United States of America (the ones here are second- or third-degree relatives). Oh yes, I have talked to her parents over the phone. And her dad's voice indicates that he's bound to give me THE talk once he's met me personally. That's probably on her birthday. Which is in less than two months. I gulped loudly at that thought.

You're probably thinking why I'm even going to bother and win her parents' hearts when she's my imprint and all and she loves me and people around us don't matter. Well, I'll tell you why.

It was the day Carrie left and I went back to the hospital since Mom's going to get discharged that afternoon. I was all sad and gloomy (yes, I know they're basically the same word but what's a sad man gotta think huh?), and Leah and Mom could practically feel it as soon as I entered the room even though I was no Jasper. And I could tell you that if Jasper was there he's probably going to admit himself to the depressed people's section or whatever you call it. Yeah. That bad. And Carrie never saw that, I think.

But anyway, as soon as I entered the room, my mom and sister gave each other THE look and suddenly, the release forms are so important to fill out and she excused herself from the room.

I sat down beside her and Mom took my hand on hers. And, though absurd with all the things going on with me, the first thing I noticed was how big my hands were compared to my Mom's.

"Seth?" she started which woke me up from being in that absurdly depressed hole.

I looked at her in the eyes and her eyes held many emotions at once. The sadness for her son who just got parted with his imprint, the boredom from being in this hospital for long (yeah, a day and a half is long enough time to be confined in a hospital for her), worry that I might not be able to handle it and lastly, some emotion I couldn't name but it makes you feel like she's going to ask something you'd be unsure of but had to do anyways.

"I'm going to be straight with you, Seth because that's how I am." Mom said and a determined look on her face sets in. "I've seen my life flash before my eyes when I had the attack last night." I shuddered at what that could have meant and Mom held my hand firmly still when she felt me shudder. "I'm sure you know what that means and Seth, I want grandchildren―even just one―before whoever is up there decides that it's my time."

I looked at her with shock and I'm sure that my jaw is already hitting the floor and that my eyes are bulging out of their sockets. Mom let what she said sink in to my excuse of a brain (I'm not stupid, just making fun of myself because you never know when it would become the joke of the year or a decade). After a while though, I recovered from it but when I started talking, I still couldn't believe what she just said.

"Mom! Are you asking―no, _commanding _me to marry Carrie?" I asked.

"No. I'm saying that you get her pregnant and then leave her but take the child." she answered sarcastically and before I could retort, she added, "Of course I do! Well, what's your defense? She's your imprint. You love her, she loves you back. What's the problem here?"

"What about the fact that I don't want to push her into marriage yet? She's still studying and I would be willing to wait when she would want me as her husband." I argued.

"Seth, I see the way you look at each other. You don't have a problem waiting for her. But I can see that she don't see herself with anyone anymore for the rest of her life. Got that, kiddo?"

"What about the studying part? And the rest of her family? Her parents?"

"She can still study even when you're already married. Her family? Win them over. Her parents? That's gonna be your challenge, Seth." Mom said sternly.

_Oh great, _ I thought, _ask me to ask her to marry me yet leave the problem to me. _I just looked at her after she said that and she just looked at me. It was an epic battle of stares.

After a few moments though, she spoke. "Seriously Seth. When last night happened to me, I thought this is the end, and a list of what I've never done or never happened to me yet which I've never listed by the way, started appearing in my self-consciousness." she took a deep breath before continuing. "And this may sound weird to you but I've seen your father," An air of deep melancholy washed through the both of us at the mention of him. "and he said that I'm still too young to die and that I should be able to have a grandchild first. As long as the child's not conceived on the couch. Whatever that last part meant." I smiled sheepishly at that last part. "And suddenly, I don't want to know."

"But―" she cut me off.

"No buts, Seth. When we get home, I'm going to give you the ring which had been passed down for several generations. You're gonna propose to her as soon as possible and I'm going to try and live until a grandchild comes. Of course, that list that your father showed me I have to do first." The last part was just grumbled but I still heard it.

And this brings us back to the present-day. Friday night and tomorrow I'm going to have to man up and ask her to marry me. As I look at the simple but shiny white-gold ring with our family name engraved on it, I've asked myself over and over why I'm doing this.

Is it just because Mom told me to do this? Or is it because I wanted it as well?

I know I wanted this. And mom was just the push I needed. What kept me back was the fact that I know education is important to Carrie. And what's important to her is important to me, too.

If we marry, wouldn't her relatives who pays for her studying will be disappointed? And that would leave a gap for her and her family. From what I could see, she has a tight knit family and those kinds of families argue really bad. Case in example, Leah and Emily. Until now, though Leah's not quite a bitch anymore, she's still not talking to Emily like the old times.

I sighed. Oh well, I'm just gonna have to ask her tomorrow and whatever her answer is, I would still love her.

I decided to go wolf earlier than patrol time to get more courage.

I was alone when I turned wolf which I was kind of thankful for. I wanted to clear my mind off the nervousness I'm feeling, though I would like to ask Jacob how he freaking proposed to Nessie. He must have had the most difficult situation out of everyone of us. They're like Romeo and Juliet but in a supernatural yet lighter mode.

"**You got that right**," a voice said inside my head.

"**Jacob? Couldn't you at least tell me when you're appearing? Dude, you're like Boogeyman!**" I told him. From his mind, I could see that he's a few miles away.

Jacob snorted. **"So what is it I hear that you really are proposing to Carrie?" **he asked.

"**Well, yeah.**" I answered and replayed my conversation with Mom.

"**Interesting. One word of advice though, ask her carefully. Don't just pop it out. Remember what happened to me and Nessie?**" he said and replayed the day he proposed to her.

It was kind of Jacob's fault anyway on proposing suddenly to Nessie right after her high school graduation. Then Nessie, being surprised, doesn't know what to say and said no on instinct. And well, it led to misunderstandings and a fight. I was there to witness the fight. It was bad. Broken doors, shattered window glasses, Esme's precious vases into pieces and the main event: the house literally on fire. Oh, and Edward's, Bella's and Esme's wrath over the broken furniture and burnt house.

"**So there. That shouldn't happen to you**." Jacob said after his recounting. If I was viewing this on my own, I would've been laughing now. But I wasn't and Jacob's emotions through what happened a year ago was very appalling.

"**Thanks for the tip. And I think the whole pack learned from that." **I said half-jokingly.

"**My pleasure.**" he retorted.

After that conversation and a little bit of talking, Jacob and I ran the perimeter. I was half-way near the Cullens' place when I caught scent of a vampire.

It wasn't any one that I recognize. And it was impossible to be one of the Cullens since I know their scents like the back of my hands or paws. Neither is it one of the Denalis. Even if I don't know their smell so well, it wasn't like this.

This is a newborn―the scent of the vampire's remaining own human blood in its system is still strong―and drinks a mixture of human and animal blood. Hmm, interesting as vampires tend to stick with only one diet.

But no matter how interesting that is, that vampire is still dangerous and should be warned. And if worse comes to worse...

"**Jake, there's a vampire here. We have to have back-up. It would be too dangerous if I howl, I'm near the vamp.**" I told Jacob.

"**Okay, I'll howl. But stay where you are till I come. Don't approach him...or her till I arrive. From your thoughts, it's a newborn. Dangerous if you're alone.**" Jacob ordered and I couldn't do anything but stay where I am.

I heard Jacob howl from a distance and almost instantly, the rustling of leaves on my left. Crouching, I got ready in that direction but that would be a mistake. Because the vampire suddenly appeared on the other side knocking me down, teeth bared and looking furious.

******

**Carina's POV**

As I lay here on my bed, listening to the sound of the softening rain (it was a storm earlier), I couldn't help but revel to the warmth of someone lying next to me. His soft breathing, indicating that he's still sleeping, sent a wave of pleasure down me as he breathes near my neck.

We were both naked, Seth and I. And I've just experienced the most climactic event of my life. Giving myself to the one I love for the first time in my whole entire life. I just did _it, _as some people would say. Although I have made my preference as to when I would lose my virginity (after marriage with someone I really love) quite a few times around with my best friends when I was still in high school, I'd be lying to myself if I say that I didn't rather have it this way.

And it was with someone I really love. Love's a big word, but that's the truth. I love him. I love Seth Clearwater. And I just made love with him.

And I would soon be a Mrs. Seth Clearwater. I sighed. If you told me that two weeks ago, I would probably laugh at you. Not at the impossibility of it but at how sooner it would be than my imagination.

I carefully untangled myself from Seth's embrace, and when I successfully did, I instantly missed the warmth but I had to get up, my stomach's growling. Looking at the clock on my bedside table, I realized that it was already nine in the evening. No wonder I'm hungry, I skipped today's lunch as well, thinking that I could just eat at home but well something happened...

I got up from the bed and when I started walking to get some clothes on―it's really cold when you're not beside a werewolf―I made the mistake of walking too fast and instantly stopped because of the soreness I felt. Not as painful as when I did my first splits but still painful. Especially in _that _area. I'm flexible and if it's someone else I'm sure I wouldn't be this sore. But it was Seth and he's big...in all aspects. Suddenly, I remembered Nessie and remembered how big Jacob is **(A/N: Sorry, but I just HAD to mention that ;D)**. I could only feel sorry for her if she had been in a worse state than I was after their first night.

Walking slowly this time, I reached the chair where I always put the shirt that Seth had lent me on our first monthsary. I'm sure that I would get cold later if Seth wouldn't wake up and get me all warm again, so I picked some black sweat pants to wear. I didn't bother with undergarments. I was already wincing when I put on the pants, how much more if I put on some panties?

I was kind of thankful that I can still walk after this. When I first did splits, I couldn't walk the next day and thank goodness there weren't any practices because I was bedridden for the whole day.

Looking around, I saw pieces of clothing scattered on the floor. I picked them up and placed them in a neat pile and put them on the chair. I went over to my vanity and took my hair tie. I stopped when I saw my reflection.

My neck was red and it was even worse looking than the night of our monthsary when he gave me hickeys and all. My lips looked like they've been bitten by cockroaches. My cheeks kind of blotchy. My hair worse than a bird's nest and I looked tired, not extremely but still tired. My eyes widened when I saw a reflection of them.

Before that dare with my friends―yes, the dare for me to watch porn―and my first boyfriend, my eyes have always been innocent. Yes, I know sex but never really seen one before that dare. And after the boyfriends and the dare, my eyes look not so innocent anymore although one could tell that I still haven't done the deed.

But now, looking back at my brown eyes, I see something different. It was still me, but all innocence that they held before have long been gone. People who know me well would clearly see the difference I have. But I know I wouldn't mind.

Going down the stairs is quite an obstacle. Every step I took to go down, the soreness would come back. I winced at least ten times before I got down.

I decided to make some lasagna so I took every thing I would need. As I prepare it, I took sight of the simple but shiny white-gold engagement ring that Seth put on my finger this afternoon. The memories of what happened to me this month that lead to this day started pouring on my mind.

_Roughly two weeks ago..._

The last two weeks had been busy for me. Yet it was dream-like. It was like walking in a dream but not quite.

It started getting all that when Seth didn't come over like he was supposed to during the first weekend of October. I got worried and everything. I tried calling him but it's always either Leah or Sue that's answering, telling me that Seth is busy.

I didn't know what to think. Part of me is pissed, part of me is worried.

The following week came and suddenly, I received an all-new schedule for my classes. I didn't have Fridays and Saturdays free anymore. Instead, my free days had been switched on Tuesdays and Thursdays and it's effective starting tomorrow, and guess what? It's Friday tomorrow, my birthday!

That. Sucks. Big. Time.

I was supposed to go to La Push as soon as my Thursday classes are over just so I could talk to Seth. But no. UW just had to change it.

I was already getting suspicious with Seth not answering the phone. It's not like I'm suspecting him of cheating. I'm suspecting that something happened to him. In the world that I'm suddenly entrusted in, my werewolf boyfriend is more likely to have had a vampire attack than cheat on me now that I'm his imprint.

I tried calling him again, to tell him about changes in my schedule, and it's still Sue or Leah who answers my calls. I wanted to cry out of frustration when they answered but I knew that I shouldn't take it out on them.

From the looks of things, I'm going to be alone on my birthday, not to mention that I'm going to be in school for half the day.

"Oh. He's busy again?" I asked Leah who was on the other line when I called for the nth time.

"Yeah. Jacob's expanding his business and everything so there's a lot of things going on." she told me.

"Oh." That was all I could say and I tried very hard not to let the disappointment recognizable but some still seeped through.

"Uhm, yeah. Any message for him?"

"Could you tell him that my schedule had been changed and I won't be able to go to La Push every other week? And uhm, could you tell him I miss him and that I love him?" I couldn't help but let the tears fall down on my cheeks when the last part had been said. It was so painful to say the words but have it relayed by someone else to the person you're intending to say it to.

"Will do." she said and if I'm not mistaken I could hear pity in her voice but she said the words so fast that I couldn't make sure.

I tried to sniff quietly, knowing that Leah would hear it clearly, before I say my thanks but my efforts weren't the best.

"Are you crying?" she asked, her voice soft.

"N-no." I said but knew that I'm only lying to myself.

"Carrie." she said my name like a warning and I couldn't help myself anymore.

"Yes! I'm crying darn it! Seth didn't come here when he was supposed to, I wasn't able to talk to him for days, my schedule's been changed to that I won't be able to see him every other week. It hurts a lot to think that I won't be able to see him even for just a small time. I'm not trying to be clingy or paranoid but I'm getting worried sick over Seth. Knowing that he's more likely to get attacked by vampires than cheat on me. I'm not saying that he will. I just," I paused to sniff again and allow more tears to flow. "I just don't know what to think or feel anymore. I'm hurting that he's not here. Worried that he might not be fine right now. I wanted to be relieved that you and Sue keep on telling me he's busy, but there's a part of me, nagging me that he's not fine. I don't know what or who to believe now. And I just want to at least hear his voice so much it hurts." I cried some more when the last part had been said. "I just wanted to know right now, coming straight from him that he's fine."

I was crying my eyes out with Leah comforting me on the other line. I didn't realize when it became all quiet that I got startled when it was _his _that I heard next.

"Carrie?" he called my name and I cried even harder for some irrational reason. I should be happy but I was crying instead, I didn't know why. "Ssh, hon. Don't cry. I'll explain everything soon. I promise." he said fervently.

"Really?" I asked him. "Seth, it hurts not seeing you." I told him straight.

"You'll see me soon. I promise that." he said. "I'll have to go now. I promise that this pain that we both feel would be over soon."

I sniffed. "I'll hold on to that." I answered. "I'm sorry you have to hear me cry. I just miss you a lot. I can only imagine how it is for you."

"It's okay. This is kind of my fault anyway. I love you." Seth told me.

"I love you, too." I answered. "Can you tell Leah that I thank her for being such a sport and comforting me throughout my moment?"

Seth chuckled but not whole-heartedly. "I'll do that, hon."

"Okay, thanks." Just like that I was consoled. But the anxiety that I'm feeling over Seth's coming explanation took over. Am I right that something has happened to him?

" So uhm, I'll see you. _Soon._" he said, emphasizing the soon part.

"_Soon_, babe. Soon. I miss you." I told him.

"I miss you, too." he answered.

Friday, today, came and I had completely forgotten it to be my birthday until my parents called and greeted me happy birthday. My relatives sent me text messages and my best friends sent me video messages on Facebook.

But there was none from Seth. I didn't let that get into me. He promised me that we would see each other soon and so what if it's not today?

I chose to walk home today. And even though I have to add twenty more minutes when walking, I don't mind it. I do this when I'm not planning any running for a couple of days.

I was mulling over the past days. And here I go again with stress!

Sighing deeply, I turned on our graveled pathway that lead to our house―house for I could not call it a home anymore; home is where the heart is and my heart is with Seth―and completely froze when I saw who was standing there.

There, standing on the porch with his back on me is Seth. I didn't see his car, or maybe I was just thinking too deeply while walking. But I didn't care, he's really here. Or do I just miss him terribly so that after hearing his voice last night my mind decided to play tricks on me?

I got stuck on the entryway, thinking if this is real or not and not minding the storm (the weather forecast said so this morning) that was brewing, when the gentle wind blew. And he must've sensed because Seth whipped his head to look at me.

And when we looked into each other's eyes, I know that he's for real.

I couldn't help it, tears streamed down my cheeks. It must've been relief or happiness. But whatever the reason is, I know that the pain, worries and agony that our unexplainable (for my part) separation brought had been erased.

I started walking slowly but somehow I ended up running towards him. My bag and other things had long been discarded on the ground.

Seth met me halfway and suddenly, we found ourselves in one of those cliché romantic movie positions: He picked me up, I was able to see the love and excitement in his eyes for only a moment before I took his face on my hands and pressed my lips on his. Cue: Harder rain.

That staggering kiss in the rain made him all the more real.

"I miss you." I said when we had parted. I was panting then, and for the first time, I realized that "I love you" is not the only three-worded sentence to say to express what you really feel for each other.

"I miss you, too. Happy Birthday." The intensity of your tone when you say words like these to someone you love is enough confirmation. Yep, I was right with my realization.

I just smiled at him.

For the next seconds or so, we just gazed at each other lovingly. That is until I noticed that we're both getting soaked. It was a good thing that the mood-breaker is not me shivering. Seriously, how can you manage to shiver when there's a werewolf with a body temperature over the water's boiling point hugging you?

Seth seemed to notice as well because he was grinning sheepishly the second I looked back.

"Mind if we take this inside?" Seth asked.

"Sure." I answered.

"You go ahead, I'll get your things."

I shook my head. "I don't care about those."

"You won't. But your professors and grades will."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. But I'll wait for you here." I said stubbornly. I have to make sure he's not going anywhere.

"I'm not going anywhere." he declared as if reading my mind. And that declaration was stronger than a promise. "Plus, you might catch a cold."

"Fine." I said for the second time and made my way towards the door.

Seth must've used his supernatural abilities because just as I was about to bend down to get the key from under the rug, he was there already, standing with my bag and a few blueprints. All of them, including him are all wet.

I've seen Seth dripping wet without a top on, and mind you that was very mind-racking, but with him fully clothed and equally wet was what I would call God's gift to women who luckily ended up on my doorstep. Him standing there, wet from the rain, showing off his perfect six-pack and muscled chest, his biceps...

My eyes went from wandering to shock as I realized what that thing on his right arm is.

"Is that a bandage?" I asked, looking at his right arm. I couldn't peel my eyes off of it at the sometime I realized that only one thing could make it like that.

"I'll explain everything inside. C'mon, you're close to shivering." he said softly, almost like a plea.

With one last look at his arm, I quickly opened the door.

Once inside, I took my shoes off and placed it in the shoe rack. He followed suit. When we reached the living room, I turned to face him.

He sighed. "Promise me you won't speak until after I explained."

I nodded. Not really sure what to think now.

"I was on patrol the night before I was supposed to come here. I sniffed a scent of a newborn vampire and he took me by surprise. I was alone then, Jacob was on the other side of the perimeter. The vampire was nearly..." he trailed off at that part, as if thinking of ways to try to make it sound better. "Let's say the vampire was on the offense. And Jacob and the others arrived just right on time."

I couldn't suppress the shudder that soon followed. I was trying to imagine what must have happened and my mind just rejected it.

"I knew you'd be calling me, checking on why I didn't come but I couldn't let you know how...bad I had been. I couldn't have you worrying about me, it might affect your studies and I know that studying is important to you. But you got worried anyways. Every time the phone rings, it took all of me to resist answering your call, assure you that I'm okay. But I can't do that knowing that all my efforts to keep you from worrying will be gone because I'm sure to answer your every question truthfully. Mom and Leah told me that that was a bad idea. And when I heard you crying last night..." I knew he would be able to hear me. I wasn't exactly quiet. "When I heard you crying last night, I couldn't help myself, realizing that Leah and Mom were right. And I decided that I wouldn't hurt you anymore. I'd be by your side from now on."

I looked straight into his eyes and saw emotions passing through it.

"What do you mean?" I was puzzled by what he said last.

"Leah wasn't exactly lying last night when she said that Jacob's expanding his business. He's going to build a shop here in Seattle."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that he sent me here to manage it. He knows how much I've been aching to be near you. Jacob will be coming here once in a while, but other than that, I'll be the one looking over it." he explained and then smiled his wide smile. "I'll be living here in Seattle, hon."

It took more than a second for me to sink that in. And when it did, I smiled. Widely.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, really." Seth answered.

Overjoyed, I threw myself at him and hugged him tightly. Or as tight as my comparatively short arms could go.

Seth let go of me after a moment and I looked at him with questioning eyes.

"There's one thing I have to ask you."

"Ask away."

"I love you so much and no matter what your answer is, I will still love you." My heart started pounding faster when my brain went through the most possible question he's going to ask me with this much preparation. "I don't want you to answer me positively just because you're my imprint. I'm asking you because I want you to have a choice."

My breathing hitched. He really is going to ask me this question. What am I going to answer? I know I can't say no. But is it too early for a yes? Is it too soon? Am I going to marry at this age?

Seth kneeled down in front of me and produced a white-gold ring.

"Carina Ramirez, will you marry me?" he asked. I looked into his eyes and saw pure love.

Am I ready to say yes?

As if to shush the question, my mind produced an image of me in a simple white wedding gown with Seth beside me, looking dapper in a suit. And I knew my answer.

"Yes." I had told him.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. I couldn't be any surer in my life.

Seth happily put the ring on my finger and kissed it. Then he got up and lifted my face by placing his hand on my chin so that he's looking in my eyes.

"You made me the happiest man on earth." he said.

I tiptoed to kiss him. I swear that I meant it as a short kiss. But when he pressed me closer, something in me ignited. It suddenly felt hot in here. And it wasn't coming off of my werewolf boyfriend―erm, fiancé. It was from inside me. And this kind of heat is different.

I unzipped my jacket and Seth pulled apart to take off his top. He knows what I wanted―or needed.

When my jacket was completely unzipped, I took it off me and it did a plopping noise on the background as it hit the floor. When Seth was completely topless, I noted how much I have missed his rippling muscles.

We weren't that far away from each other. In fact, we were only inches apart. I looked down to see his bandage and traced it with my fingers, suppressing a shudder of where it came from and what could've happened. But other than that, it somehow made him look sexier. Giving him an almost bad-boy image. So it _is _true that good girls fantasize bad boys **(A/N: And I shall try and prove that sometime in either an Embry or Brady story)**. Not that I'm exactly a good girl and that he is a bad boy. But the image you know?

When I looked back into his eyes, it was black with desire. And I knew that right there and then that I'm ready. Ready for him.

Seth lifted me up and I immediately wrapped my legs around his torso. Without a beat, our mouths met half-way.

I know we were moving, the gentle rocking proved that. Soon, we reached the steps and my top became too much a barrier. I started unbuttoning it quickly and by the top step was reached, I let my top fall down with a plop.

We continued kissing until we reached my bedroom door. There, he broke away and he rested his forehead on my bare shoulder while he panted on my bra-covered breast. I was panting, too.

"Tell me" pant "if you're" pant "ready or not." He gulped and continued, this time his breathing was more stable while I was still panting. "Cos once we go through that door to your room, we're gonna go all the way, hon." His growing arousal made sure that he's not joking.

**(A/N: For full effect, listen to 'I'll Make Love to You' by Boyz II Men)**

I had just nodded and in mere seconds, we were inside my room. He set me to my feet then led me to lie down on the soft bed.

He resumed kissing me, tenderly this time. Then, he trailed down towards my neck, peppering my cheeks and jaws with kisses and nibbling my ears―which earned a slight shiver from me―along the way. Once he reached my neck, he did the routine whenever we get intimate. He sucked on my skin, not really choosing which part to do that on.

Soon though, Seth moved on, giving me wet kisses down to the crevice of my breasts. They were still covered in purple bra and I could feel my nipples hardening, waiting to be released. But Seth planned on making this last long because he began moving down again, to my belly-button.

His hands moved along with him. While he was pressing his lips all over my flat stomach, his hands caressed my sides, especially my curves. After a while, and although he still had his attention on my tummy, his large hands shifted to my thighs.

I closed my eyes to the sudden warmth of his hands and I let out a low moan, close to a purr. Somewhere in me noticed the irony.

Seth stopped kissing me and I opened my eyes to see why. His hands now moved to the button of my jeans. I watched as his skilled hands unbuttoned it and sensually take them off. He was focused on my skin that slowly reveals itself as my piece of clothing rolled off of me. This made me turn red and I found myself thankful that I shaved today because Seth was really looking at it closely, I could feel his breath on my exposed skin.

I lifted my legs so he could take it off smoothly. Once my jeans were completely off, Seth just let it fall wherever. He didn't take his eyes off me, and this time he wasn't only looking on my legs. His eyes were all over me, memorizing every detail of my body. His gaze was so intense that I'm sure my face was bright red by now and my chest was heaving up and down from the hyperventilation.

I decided to wander around his body since he was doing the same. And he still had his jeans on.

"That's unfair." I murmured. That made him go back from eye-feasting on my body.

"What is?" he asked.

I bolted upright so that I was sitting in front of him. His navel was just on my eye-level and there was a thin line of hair leading down from his belly-button to _there_.

I leaned forward to kiss him lightly on his navel and had this small satisfaction when he groaned a bit. I had this innocent smile on my face when I pulled away again.

"This is unfair." I answered while my hands were on his jean button and zipper. Soon, my hands were on the works of undoing his jeans. Seth helped me so it would be faster.

When it was completely off, I was face to face with his...member. The only fabric in between...it and me was his boxers. And it was making a tent.

My eyes widened. I know Seth's big and he must be big down there but I totally didn't expect _it _to be this big.

My hands went to the band of his boxers and I was going to take them off myself when Seth's hands stopped me. I looked at him questioningly.

Seth smiled. "It's your birthday, so it's all about you today. I want you to just relax and I'll do all the work. I'm going to let you explore me next time."

I felt all wet in those words.

For the second time, he guided me to lie down. And he hovered on top of me, kissing me. I was too into that moment that I didn't realize when he unclasped my bra. I just noticed that when he broke away to go down on me and I saw the purple strap flinging across the room.

When Seth fondled my right breast at the same time he sucked on my left breast, I let out a moan. A long and loud one that Seth stopped what he was doing. I didn't even realize that my eyes were closed, I just knew that when I opened them to ask why he stopped. He was grinning evilly.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this." he said and as if to emphasize his point, he pinched my nipple gently. My eyes rolled back a bit. "And it's good that this storm is quite hard. I have a feeling that we won't be quiet."

I blushed when he said that. Seth's hand was still on my nipple and his other one is trailing down. I know where it's going and a shiver of anticipation passed through me. I'm feeling all slick and wet down there and it didn't really help that I was watching Seth suck on my left breast.

His left hand reached its destination: towards my panties. Seth let it linger outside for just a moment, making feather-light circles _there. _I was going to beg him to put in inside just the same moment he did.

I couldn't stop myself from purring and moaning when his hand went in. Slowly, he slided his middle finger inside me. I was in between pleasure and pain. Of course this is pleasurable, me being wetter and wetter every passing moment is just a proof. It was painful as well, Seth's the first one there and being broken in for the first time couldn't be all too well.

But my fiancé knows how to divert my attention. His thumb found my clitoris and instantly, I was focused on the almost heavenly feeling there.

True to his word, Seth let me relax. He was doing all the work, making me focus on this pleasure.

I could feel something building in me, threatening to burst out any second. Is this what my friends say as orgasm? Hm, intense.

I'll bet Seth knows I'm orgasming because the sounds I'm making are getting louder and louder every second, though I couldn't quite understand what made him stop what he was doing.

I opened my eyes to look at him, and he was looking at me, too.

"Watch." he said in a sensual way. I did as told and watched him place his fingers on the garters of my panties and take them off. I watched him as he spread my legs apart, exposing me entirely to him and making me red with embarrassment and uncertainty (What if I'm not that good looking enough for him?). I watched him as he leaned down in between my legs and inhale my scent. Seth's close breathing made my eyes roll backwards again.

When I was able to control myself again, I looked back at him. And just when I looked, his eyes met mine for half a second and he completely leaned in on my center and kissed it.

My breathing hitched and when he started licking it, I shivered. The building orgasm that slightly went away for a while came back.

I couldn't think straight anymore. In my want to feel more of Seth, I reached down and wounded my fingers through his hair, making him closer to me ever.

I was breathing heavily all the while he was doing that. I looked at him some more and felt that he put his middle finger inside me again and he moved his tongue to my clit. While he did that, he looked at me and when our eyes met, that did it for me. I came. His golden brown eyes were the last I saw before I saw a bit of white behind my eyes.

When my orgasm had subsided, I opened my eyes. I was breathing heavily and when I saw Seth, my heart skipped a beat.

He had taken off his boxers and I was now able to see. Down. There. My eyes widened, not because of surprise but because of the slight fear I was feeling which is mixed with wanton. It. Was. Big. And hard.

Seth went back on top of me. He must've read my expression because he looked into my eyes―and I saw love and desire almost equally―and said, "I'm not going to promise that this will not hurt. But I _am _promising that I'll be gentle."

I bit my lower lip, and when I released it, he leaned down to kiss me. While he was doing that, I felt him position himself. I held on to his shoulders as I felt his penis poking my entrance.

Seth slowly guided himself in me. My pressure on his shoulders increases as he goes deeper to the point that my nails were digging hard on his shoulders. I would not be surprised if I drew blood on him. He paused when we both felt my barrier. Seth looked at me, asking my full permission for the last time. I nodded my head.

Soon, tears filled my eyes when I felt my barrier break. It was painful, considering his size. When all of him had been inside me, he stopped. I was tearing up and to distract me, Seth kissed all my tears away. He trailed down to my breasts and started sucking there again. For a moment, I was distracted.

That is until he started moving.

"It hurts." I told him.

"I'm sorry. But I promise that it will go away soon." he said and kissed me on the lips again.

I concentrated on kissing him. And the way his hands were all over me. I wrapped my arms on his neck when his tongue delved in my mouth. The pain wasn't so noticeable when our tongues danced on their own rhythm, different from the way our bodies moved but complementing it.

I suddenly found myself wrapping my legs around him to get more of him inside me, if that was even possible, and welcoming his every thrust. Seth was right, the pain went away. I was enjoying this very much.

"More babe."

Nothing mattered anymore, just me and Seth. And the way our bodies danced. This is my first dance of this kind and I was glad it was with Seth. We couldn't have danced more perfectly.

I could only hear my moans and his groans. They get louder and louder every second.

"Harder, Seth. Harder." I urged him on and he complied.

My brown eyes and his golden-brown ones stared at each other intensely, reading the emotions there. His thrusts became faster and harder. I closed my eyes when I felt myself reaching my climax. I saw stars swirling faster and faster, matching the speed of Seth's thrusts.

"I'm coming, babe." I warned him.

"Come with me, hon." he said.

The stars swirled faster and faster until they exploded at the same time I came. And all I could see was white. I felt Seth come while I was still up there in my climax. He filled me and I felt all warm inside.

I slowly went back from reality, panting loudly. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was his eyes, looking at me with pure love.

"I love you." he told me with conviction.

"I love you, too." I answered.

He rolled off of me and brought me to his chest. He kissed me on the temple and I closed my eyes, feeling all the warmth. I didn't realize I was so tired and I wasn't able to open my eyes again. Before I succumbed to sleep, I felt the thick blanket against my skin and Seth pulling me closer to him.

******

The sound of the alarm woke me up from day dreaming. I took the lasagna out of the oven and placed it on the table. While I was getting some plates, I jerked a bit when Seth's hands stopped me from doing so.

"I was getting some plates." I told him, slightly scolding him from surprising me.

"Yes, but I should do that. You already cooked dinner."

"And why?"

"You're birthday, remember?" he asked and just when I was about to answer, he quickly added, "And you must've been sore."

At the mention of soreness, I felt it again. I bit my lip.

"See? Now sit down."

I stared at him and he just stared back. "Fine." I said and went to sit down.

I watched as he prepared what's needed and when he got them all, he set them down on the table.

We ate dinner together, him sometimes feeding me and vice versa. We would talk as well about things. He told me that he's going to look for an apartment and I agreed to help him.

After dinner though, I wouldn't let him help me wash the dishes.

"Fine." he huffed and crossed his arms.

"You're like a child you know?" I told him as I turn on the faucet.

"But you're supposed to be relaxing today. It's your birthday. I wasn't only referring to you relaxing while we were making love." At the mention of that, I turned red.

While I was washing the plates with soap, I saw Seth's face, from the corner of my eye, lit up with an idea. I became alert.

"Fine. You can wash the dishes. That is if you stopped from getting distracted." he said and he had this evil smirk on his face.

I looked at him. "You're not really letting this go, are you?"

"Nope." he answered.

I rolled my eyes and just continued on with what I was doing.

He disappeared beside me and I felt him stand behind me. His hands were on my waists. This was still normal and I'm still able to control myself. Then, he pressed me so that I could make no move to escape. Seth kissed me on the cheeks.

"Is that all you can do?" I challenged him, though I was enjoying how he's distracting me.

"Nope." he growled playfully near my ear.

"Well then hurry up. There's only a few things to wash left." I told him.

He chuckled. I felt his hands travel up to my breasts. He must've known that I didn't wear any bra.

I didn't give up easily, I was still washing the dishes and I was hurrying up. With him cupping my breasts, I don't think I'd be able to stand any longer.

Just when I was about to lose control, the phone rang. We both snapped out of it.

Sighing, Seth let me go so that I could answer it.

"Hello?" I greeted. I saw Seth continue the dishes where I left off.

"Carrie?" The familiar voice on the other line asked. It was my mom!

"Hi mom!" I said cheerfully. Today's events must have affected my mood in general.

"Happy Birthday!" she said and I could only hear my dad's faint voice on the background saying the same thing at the same time as my mom.

"Thank you!" I said, smiling.

"How are you there?"

"Fantastic!" I said almost instantly and realized my mistake. I never said fantastic. I always say I'm good. I hope she didn't notice the difference.

"Fantastic? You never say that?" Of course she would, she's my mom. Darn!

I bit my lip, quickly thinking of an excuse and went with the most obvious answer.

"Well, mom, it's my birthday." I told her.

"Oh well. You're right." she said, sounding dismissive. Whew! "By the way, we're coming next week."

My eyes widened and I heard the sudden silence from the kitchen. He heard what's coming. I suddenly sounded nervous. We have to tell them sooner than expected.

"Next week?" I squeaked.

"Yes, Carrie. Next week. Is there any problem?"

"No. Of course not. It's just that, uhm, well, my schedule's been changed." I said, not totally lying. Just not telling the whole truth. "When are you coming exactly?"

"Thursday."

"Oh." Thursday, damn! "Okay."

"Yeah. Well, Carrie. I'll see you next week."

"See you too, mom. Take care."

"You too."

After I put down the phone, I turned to look at Seth who I felt was just behind me.

"Thursday." I told him and he knew what I meant.

He nodded. "We have to tell them you know."

I nodded slowly, already worrying what their reaction would be, and he held my hand. "Can we worry about that when it's nearer the day?" he asked me.

"Okay. But what exactly do you have in mind?" I asked him and when he grinned, I knew where this was heading. And I'm all for it.

Seth kissed me passionately and led me up the stairs again, taking our clothes off along the way.

We both didn't get enough sleep that night. And it's a good thing that my classes are in the afternoon tomorrow.

The house was filled with the sounds of our love-making and I didn't even care if the neighbors heard us.

**A/N: This is random. Very random. Better Than Me by Hinder (along with Mad by Ne-Yo, Come Back to Me by David Cook, Space by Pussycat Dolls and Photograph by Nickelback) is my new favorite and it fits New Moon perfectly! **


	7. Lesson 7

**_Being An Imprint 101: Meeting the Parents and Some Announcements_**

**Seth's POV**

I woke up in my own apartment on my third day of stay here. I was lucky to find a sensible apartment near Carrie's place just two days after I got here in the city.

I was about to get up when I realized that there was someone lying on top of me, probably making me her personal heater. I looked down and smiled.

Carrie was sleeping peacefully, though her hair is all around my chest and some even reaching my chin. Her hair could look worse than a bird's nest and I would still love it, especially since I'm the one who made it look like that.

I remembered waking up after our first night. It was just so peaceful, despite the chaos that we made to the whole house. Looking at her sleeping figure that day made me feel like nothing mattered. Just the two of us not letting go.

However, today is the day that her parents are coming. The day that I'd know their verdict on me. Not many parents would want their children to marry in their teens. However, Carrie told me that marrying early is common in their family although she didn't think herself to be the first in her immediate family. She confessed that until she met me, she didn't see herself as someone who'd be tied to a guy or would marry maybe in her thirties.

Carrie is a modern woman who keeps traditions.

And that is the reason why I would have to ask for their blessings, although that's just supposed to be and that I would have to face her immediate family as well (though this one's not planned yet). The reason why I know I should be feeling nervous right now but because Carrie is lying on top of me, I couldn't bring myself to be nervous.

I tightened my hold on her and because of that, she stirred.

"Babe?" she called before she was even able to open her eyes.

"Right here." I said.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Morning." she greeted sleepily.

"Morning too." I greeted back and kissed her forehead.

"You're up early." she commented.

"I was looking at the most exquisite creature ever." I answered and had my hands trail down her back.

She shuddered slightly at the touch. "And that would be?" she asked although I'm quite sure she has an idea of what I'm talking about because of that faint pink on her cheeks.

"You." I answered and moved her a bit to kiss her on the lips.

My hands started wandering again until they found her ass. I busied myself over there for a moment before I changed our positions and I was now hovering on top of her.

"Seth? We have to get ready." she reminded me. I was going to ignore what she's saying and continue what I'm doing but she just had to tell me, "Their plane's landing at eleven and we have to clean up the mess we made last night." so I had to stop, though the memories of last night replayed on my head.

The replay, because of my superhuman memory, was like a movie. A movie so erotic that my crotch couldn't help but grow.

Carrie noticed the thing poking her on her thigh because she sighed, looked up to see the time and said, "Maybe we can finish this quickly. We've got a bit of extra time." before she crushed her lips to mine and maneuvered her way to the top.

******

**Carrie's POV**

After our quickie, I decided to take a shower alone while Seth cooks breakfast, though I'm sure that he's only going to make some toasts, spread it with jam, cook some bacon and eggs and that's it. Not quite what I cook for him but better than cereals and milk. His cooking is what you would call, way-better-than-what-most-single-men-cook. I don't consider myself a master in the kitchen but Seth's face falls when I tell him I don't want to cook for the day or night.

Anyway, showering alone is what I considered to do because I know I'd jump on him when I see him all naked and wet. And I seriously think that we have to hurry up, no funny business, or we'd both be late going to the airport.

The idea of Mom and Dad meeting Seth gets me nervous. They're not mean, per se. My parents are actually open-minded about boyfriends and such but I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out what their reaction would be when we tell them about our secret engagement.

Seth and I decided that we won't tell anyone about this until my parents finds out. I couldn't even believe that I kept something like this from my best friends. I would usually tell them everything even the things that should be kept from parents until further notice. But if everything goes well, I would be able to tell them tonight. Or tomorrow―I think Seth is going to keep me busy tonight if this goes well. Which reminds me of that pact we made during high school that we'd tell each other when we'd lose _it. _So far, besides me, two lost it before graduating. I was way too late in telling them because they phoned us, as soon as they finished no matter what time it is, to tell their news.

When I got out from the bathroom, I saw what Seth made for breakfast. And I wasn't in the least bit surprised at what he made. On the way to his bedroom to get some clothes―I have a stash of clothing here in cases like these―I grabbed a toast with jam on it and gave him a peck before munching on the toast.

"It's your turn, babe." I said and went straight for his room.

I finished getting ready and took a look at his room. It was messy. How we ever manage making a room so messy is beyond me. I wouldn't recall it anyway because I was too preoccupied.

I shivered in pleasure as I remembered things we do. I couldn't believe that I could love Seth even more after our first night. I always thought that what I feel for him is already beyond the norm.

But I was brought back to reality when I saw pillows and sheets on the floor. They were telling me that I have to pick them up.

Sighing, I started cleaning the room. I was putting on the fastening the bed sheet in the farthest corner and I was bent down when I felt Seth's presence behind me. I decided to tease him.

"Babe, stop looking at my ass." I said. I wasn't even sure if he really was looking but I'm going to make him admit he was.

"How did you know?" he asked.

I turned around and smirked. "I didn't." I answered.

Seth was confused for a moment before he caught on and grinned. "You know, if we weren't in a rush, I'd get you for that."

"Then it's a good thing we're in a rush."

******

**Carrie's dad's POV (I had to. Seth and Carrie are both so nervous that I don't have to be a Jasper to feel it.)**

My only child's birthday was almost a week ago but I couldn't get a leave around those times. I doubt she'd be alone anyway, the way she constantly talks about her current boyfriend makes me certain that she's serious with him.

I've talked to her boyfriend on the phone, giving him hints that he better take care of Carrie. He seemed a nice enough man to me, better than her past boyfriends. And I could tell that he's serious with her, too.

I'm glad of that. Although that makes me wonder when Carrie is going to announce that she's marrying him. A part of me says that Carrie would surely make us meet him properly before announcements like that. And the other part says that it's not impossible for them to be engaged in the coming months―or days based on the rate they're going right now and the family history about marriage.

If that happens, am I ready to hand my only daughter―only child to someone else?

Before I could think of an answer, an announcement was made telling the passengers that we've landed, the time, weather and other things.

I stood up just as the other passengers did and took our hand-carry items from the over-head compartment.

"Do you see Carrie?" my wife asked as we got out.

I looked around and spotted my daughter waving at us. With her is a tall, muscled Native American man who I instantly recognized as Seth―Carrie sends picture through e-mails and lately, there's been a great deal of the two of them.

"There." I told my wife and wheeled the cart which held our things.

When we got there, Carrie welcomed us with a big hug and smile.

"Mom, Dad. I missed you!" she said.

I patted her back, silently telling her the same while her mom replied with an 'I missed you, too'.

When Carrie released us, my eyes looked past her to the man who was just silently observing behind her. Carrie followed my gaze and smiled.

"Dad, Mom. This is Seth, my boyfriend." Was I just imagining the slight nervousness and hesitation in her voice when she said the word boyfriend? She knows we accept them as a couple so why feel that?

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Ramirez." he said and shook hands with me and my wife. I noticed that his hands are warm. They must've been inside for long now.

Before I could reply, my wife, being the extrovert that she is, beat me to it. "Just call me Lily, and just call Carrie's dad Noel. You can also call us Mom and Dad when you guys get farther in your relationship." she said with a laugh.

Carrie and her boyfriend laughed nervously. They're hiding it well though and I'm just paying close attention for any signs that would tell me that they're walking down the aisle soon. I have to get ready for that. So far, all I could see is seriousness and love in their eyes when they looked at each other earlier. It was so clear.

That and the fact that those two got nervous when my wife talked is saying something. Or rather, they're hiding it until later.

I glanced down, just as they were talking again, to look for, I don't know, maybe a ring or something? Something that would give me a clue to whatever it is.

Right hand: nope. No rings or anything. Left hand: I couldn't see clearly. They were holding hands and I couldn't check that one. His big hand was on my daughter. I'm fine with those kinds of things but this kind of got me all weary. Maybe it's about the fact that I have to admit—admit something that a father wouldn't admit in his lifetime especially when he only has one child and his only child is a girl—that even though Seth is a big and tall guy and my daughter has a height that wouldn't even reach his chin, they fit each other like a jigsaw puzzle.

"Why don't we take this to the house? All the others are there, except for Grandma Alicia. She's still in Japan." My daughter said which brought me back from my wandering mind.

"Why don't we?" I said and was going to get the cart when Seth went over and spoke.

"I'll do that, if you want." he said.

"Thanks." I said and handed the cart to him and walked over to my wife and daughter who started walking and talking. I still couldn't see Carrie's left hand because her hands are inside her hoodie pockets now.

We got outside the parking lot and, since it wasn't peak season, there weren't much passengers, hence not so much cars.

Carrie led us to a blue car which is clearly not hers. Hers was red.

"This is not your car." I commented in Tagalog to my daughter.

"We carpooled. The gas prices went up last night." she answered in the same tongue.

Seth opened the trunk of his car to put our luggages inside. I was about to help when I saw that he was nearly finished. We didn't bring much anyway, we're only going to be here for a week but it still amazed me how fast he had been.

As soon as he finished, he opened the car doors for us and we went in. It was warmer in this car than the airport, though I didn't question it. The cold is getting harder for an aging man and warmth is very much welcome.

******

Everyone was inside Auntie Alicia's house when we arrived, welcoming us and everything. The family continued talking about everything under the sun even when eating late lunch. The men in the family were talking to Seth and I was surprised at how he just fits in the family so easily.

When he thinks no one is looking at him, he would steal a glance to my daughter and would only look back when someone is asking a question. The look in his eyes could only be classified as love but the intensity, I haven't seen anything like it. Like he's ready to do anything for her. I haven't seen in that in just boyfriends and girlfriends.

Although I'm surprised by that, I know that my daughter is in good hands **(Or paws. I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself with that!)**.

******

**Carrie's mom's POV**

"Carrie, would you show me your left hand?" I asked her when the two of us were alone in the kitchen, getting the men some drinks.

I noticed something on her left hand, suspiciously looking like a ring, before she tucked it away for good inside her jacket pocket. I just fought the urge to ask her in the airport since I know her dad would freak out.

Carrie turned to me with this panicked expression on her face. And I think my suspicions are true.

"You wanna see my left hand?" she asked, stuttering a bit.

"Yes."

Carrie was silent for a moment. She knew she was trapped. "Promise me you won't get mad."

"Is it something I should get mad about?" I asked her.

"I don't know."

"Is it a good thing for you?"

"Yes."

"Then whatever is on your left hand will be a good thing to me, too."

Her eyes widened in surprise. My daughter either suspects something extreme or none at all. She was hesitant at first, and then slowly, she pulled her left hand out on view.

Even though I have a suspicion that it's a ring, an engagement ring, it was still different seeing it out on the open. I was staring at it as I realized that this ring is a sign that my only daughter will not be mine anymore. She won't be my and my husband's daughter anymore. She'll soon be a wife to none other than Seth.

"Mom?" she called out to me. I didn't realize that I was taking too long to answer.

When I looked at her, I noticed that my eyes were getting misty. I wiped the tears away before they even had a chance to slip.

"Oh, mom." she said and went over to hug me. I hugged her back.

"It's okay, sweetie. I knew this was coming anyway." I told her and she pulled away slightly so she could look at me.

"You knew?" she asked, confusion on her face.

"The way you two look at each other, I knew it's going to be inevitable for you to not end up together." I just didn't think it's going to be this early, I wanted to add but backtracked.

"So you're okay with this?"

"I told you, right? Whatever is fine with you, it's fine with me too." I told her and she smiled. "Does anyone know about this?"

She shook her head. "Nope, besides us, no one knows. We'd like to tell everyone after we tell you."

"At least you have the decency to tell us first." I said and then sighed. "Are you supposed to tell us both today at the same time?"

She nodded her head. "But you just beat me to it." she said jokingly.

******

**Carrie's POV**

Whew. Mom knows now and she's fine with it. One problem down, one more to go. I have to find Seth and tell him about mom knowing about us and to plan how to tell dad.

I spotted him still sitting there with Dad and the others. When our eyes met, I motioned for him to come with me. He excused himself politely and once he could see me again, I led the way to the lawn where no one is there.

******

**Carrie's dad's POV**

It's nearly dinnertime and our relatives looked like they're going to eat here as well. A minute ago, I heard someone order from the nearest restaurant since no one thinks they're in a mood to cook.

I noticed that Seth, after excusing himself to go talk to my daughter, didn't re-join the conversation. He's gone past an hour now. An hour and a half, in fact. I looked for my daughter among the crowd but didn't see her. Just her mom who was now talking to one of my aunts.

The conversation now shifted to one that involves the women and aging. We were laughing and talking when my daughter and her boyfriend came up behind me.

"Dad, we need to talk to you." she said. "Upstairs with mom, too."

I didn't know what to feel. It was a mixture of sorts. Confused, nervous, and suspicious. It had to be something important for those two to talk to me and my wife all at the same time.

When Lily was called, we all proceeded up the stairs. Some of our relatives were looking at us with curiosity.

The two led us to the balcony where we could have privacy. As soon as Lily and I sat down, Lily held my hand. I took that as a sign that I would probably need support but I was suspicious as to how Lily seemed to know it.

"What is this about?" I asked, observing Carrie's nervousness and Seth's calm face.

"We have something to tell you. It's kinda important and no one knows this. Well, except for Seth and me." My daughter started.

"I figured it was something important. Why else would you bring us to a private part of the house?" I asked rhetorically, trying to be intimidating. I want to see just how man enough her boyfriend is.

As if on cue, Seth cleared his throat, signaling that he's going to say something.

"Noe—" he paused saying my name, thinking that going the formal way would be more appropriate now. "Mr. and Mrs. Ramirez, I'm sorry that I acted quickly in asking your daughter the question that every man would ask their significant one that I didn't consult you first or met you a little longer." My heart started pounding erratically. I know what he's about to say, I've been through this phase with my wife in front of her parents. Seth continued on, looking at me straight in the eye intensely. "I love your daughter. Love her more than my own life and every thing in this world. I may be in no position to ask this now and you may think that I'm not good enough for your daughter because of my simple job. But she already said yes and that gives me enough courage to ask for your blessing. Will you give me and Carrie your blessing for us to get married?"

I looked at him a little longer, determination in his eyes. And then I shifted my eyes to Carrie. She was nervous. I don't think that she knows what to expect from me. We didn't really talk about this particular subject ever because none of us thought it would come early. A year ago, I would have laughed at you when you tell me that my daughter is going to marry at the age of nineteen. She's just not the type to marry without being stable in life. Or as stable as life could get.

What else could I say? When the question was put that way, clear and passionate, asked by someone who truly loves who you love, how could you say no? I've never been the type of father who gets in the way of what my daughter wants. My wife and I didn't spoil her, no. We gave her what we think she needed and deserved all throughout the eighteen years and one week of her life.

I'm not sure whether she deserved Seth or not. Or, in this case, the other way around. If I'm going to base my answer on her seriousness in studies and what she's passionate about, then maybe the answer would be yes. But overall? I don't think any father, whether their daughter and her boyfriend look good together, would admit that anyone deserves their daughter. Fathers have this instinct that no one's perfect for their daughter. Seth might be willing to give his life to my daughter, but I am one of the many fathers who think no man is good enough for his little princess. It didn't really matter if Seth is the President of the United States of America or a mechanic he is right now, I believe what almost all—if not all—fathers believe.

But, I could clearly see she needs Seth in her life. Just as much as he needs her. I haven't seen my daughter like this. As someone completely in love. As someone who needs their other half to breathe. That's why she said yes to him. Ever since she started high school, Lily and I had completely trusted her decisions. She was mature for her age when it comes to deciding. And she decided to say yes to him. To Seth. Stubborn fathers might challenge their children what they know of love when they were still young. I know better than to challenge my daughter that question. Besides, there's no need to. It was as clear as day in their eyes. I even heard my cousins joke around that when Carrie and Seth smile at each other, you need to wear your glasses or you'll get blinded by it. Or when they look at each other, you have to practically throw something to get their attentions back at you. Or when they're simply together and you accidentally overhear them say those overly sweet lines to each other, you have to watch out for ants coming their way.

Seth Clearwater might not be enough to deserve my daughter, but he _is _the closest to perfection my daughter could get. I sighed internally and realized I would have to give them my blessing. I looked at my wife, she was still clutching my hand, and something tells me she knew beforehand.

My eyes shifted to the couple in front of me, patiently waiting for my reaction over the matter. I don't even know why I didn't think that my daughter's pregnant. Maybe yes, but I have to make sure, along as to ask other things, before I give them my answer.

"Why this early? Other than the fact that you love each other." I asked, subtly hinting if Carrie is pregnant, then they better tell us now.

Carrie spoke this time. "If you're thinking I'm pregnant, then no. I'm not. Other than the fact that we love each other, I think it's not worth it when we know we're going to end up together but still wait for me to finish school before we marry." she pointed out.

"Your studies?"

"I'd continue studying even after we get married until I get pregnant. And when I do, I can always study online." she answered.

I sighed. "Are you sure? About everything?" I asked. I might not be stubborn but I wanted to make sure. I don't want my daughter, and their possible children, suffer afterwards when their marriage didn't work.

"Yes. We're sure." Carrie told me, looking at my eyes.

"You do know that marriage is not like a newly-cooked food that when your tongues get burnt you can just spit it out, right?" I told them, giving them both warnings that this thing they're going to go through is not a child's play.

"We do understand that, sir. And I promise to never, ever hurt your daughter." Seth said. It didn't go unnoticed that he squeezed Carrie's hand while delivering that promise.

That was enough to shut me up. But I have one more question in mind. "Does anyone, besides us, know about this?" I asked. I wouldn't know what to think when it wasn't us that they told first.

The couple shook their heads. "We want you to be the first ones to know. We owe you that." Seth answered.

My wife squeezed my hand, reminding me of what my answer would be. Okay, I would admit that I was stalling.

"What else could I do? It looks like you two have decided. If I oppose it, nothing would ever stop you from doing it anyway." I started and paused for dramatic event. I want to tease these two a little. They're literally holding their breaths until I give them my blessing. "So alright. I'd be giving you my blessing."

A heavy sigh of relief was heard from my daughter and her fiancé. My wife, when I looked at her, was smiling.

"Thank you, Mom, Dad." My daughter said and hugged us.

"Thank you, Noel, Lily." Seth said after my daughter pulled away from us.

"It's Dad and Mom now, son." I told him and he smiled genuinely. I could see tears of joy in his eyes and he didn't even wipe it. It takes a true man to show his emotions out in the open.

******

**Carrie's POV (Yey! I'm back to being her! Her parents POVs are freaking hard to write!)**

T he only thing I could think about after Seth and I told our parents was: Wow, we're finished with that ordeal. It was like I passed the hardest exam on earth with flying colors after months and months of hard work. Whe-ew!

"We have to announce it to everyone now, you know?" Seth suddenly whispered at me. His hot breath sent tingles down my spine. And it's a good thing that we're in my room and I was able to shiver visibly.

We made out big time after that thing as a celebration while we waited for the food. We would have done so much more if there weren't so much people downstairs and some relatives sleeping in some rooms next to mine.

"That's going to be way easier than telling my parents." I commented.

"True."

"Which reminds me that I have to tell my best friends as well."

"And for me to tell the pack and my Mom."

"Which means no rounds for tonight?" I asked, teasing him. Hey, he teases me a lot.

"Woman! What happened to your innocence?" he chastised jokingly.

"Oh, I don't know, taken away by someone named Seth Clearwater?" I countered with my brows arched, challenging him.

He was going to reply but laughed instead. Did I tell you that I was sitting on his lap and his laugh's vibration tickled me? So that's what happened which made me laugh.

There was a knock on the door. "You guys, it's eating time." One of my uncles said.

"We're going down." I said.

Seth and I re-arranged our features, though it was evident that my lip gloss smeared all over his face. I got him a wet tissue and cleaned his face for him. When we were all cleaned up, we went downstairs hand in hand.

When we were facing everyone, I suddenly got nervous. Seth noticed this as I suddenly felt cold and I'm sure he did, too. He never let go of my hand.

What would they think of me? Went to America to look for a husband? I mean, they're paying for my studies. I feel guilty because of that.

"I'm here. Don't be nervous." Seth whispered.

"I didn't doubt you being there." I said, taking my mind off the announcement until it's time.

"Of course you wouldn't. Who would miss my hotness?" he joked.

"Your literal hotness? Your warmth, of course no one. But your face? Uhm..." I trailed off, laughing at our silliness.

Seth growled playfully at my ear and it caused me to laugh some more. "Just you wait on our honeymoon." he warned, laughing as well.

"Ooh. I'm scared." I retorted, though I couldn't help but anticipate that particular night. Every night we share always seems like our first.

We finished eating that way. Teasing and laughing. And when everyone was getting desserts, I spoke up.

"I have, well, Seth and I have an announcement to make." I said and everyone, except my parents, looked at me curiously. "You all know that the two of us are serious in our relationship. And you guys might think that we're rushing, but we think it's nonsense to wait when we know we're heading this way. Please don't think that I'm throwing my future away, I'm still going to be studying even after this. So we want to tell you that," I paused at that part to look at their faces. They seemed shocked. "we're engaged."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. And then suddenly, Larry, who married early as well, spoke up. "Welcome to the club!" he shouted, since he's kind of far away from me, and everyone laughed.

"I knew you guys are going to marry soon. What took you so long?" Sarah asked. I just laughed at her.

"Why the rush though?" One of my grandpas asked. And then his widened. "Oh my god, are you pregnant?"

Seth and I laughed at him. Even my parents. "No. We just thought it was silly to wait." I answered.

My relatives then said congratulations and everything. I didn't think they'd let it go so easily. Maybe it's just not too much of a shocker for them.

When everyone finished eating, the women in my family hovered over me to get a good look at my ring.

"Oh my, it is a pretty." Grandma Liz said, admiring the white-gold engagement ring that was on my left hand's ring finger.

"I wonder when a guy would give me an equally beautiful ring." Someone else said. I wasn't paying much attention to the people surrounding me. Just a while ago, I saw Seth with the men again and they all looked serious. I'm going to have to ask what the hell they're telling me.

"You say this is passed on for generations now?" An aunt asked. "That's so nice."

"When is the date?"

I looked back at them and realized that Larry's wife was asking me. "We haven't talked about those things yet. We decided not to talk about that until we told Mom and Dad. Maybe we'll talk about it when we have the chance tomorrow." I explained.

"So you're not going to talk about it tonight?"

"Len," Sarah called Larry's wife which made her, and all of us pay attention to her. "they're going to celebrate tonight. The only way that they're going to talk is by moaning and screaming."

I blushed as everyone laughed at that predicament. Even my mother. I wanted to correct that but then I would be telling them what Seth got to do tonight. He's phasing to tell everyone in the pack. And I would be writing e-mails to my friends. So I just let them think whatever they wanted to think.

The clock struck nine in the evening and everyone went home. But not before we all cleaned up the mess we made.

Mom and Dad went to their room and I was outside with Seth, saying bye to him before he goes home.

"I wanted to celebrate." he said suggestively. I'm sure he's trying to seduce me, making me want to tell him to stay. It was almost working when I reminded myself of what we're supposed to do.

"But we have other things to do."

"We can tell them tomorrow."

"But they're going to get hurt if we didn't tell them sooner."

Seth was silent for a moment and then he said, "You got me again." and then I chuckled.

I kissed him goodbye and told him that I'll see him tomorrow after school. "Maybe we can have our celebration tomorrow."

"Oh we will. We will." he promised.

I watched him drive off until I can't see him anymore. And then I went straight to my room, I'm sure my parents are asleep now, and checked for the time difference between Hong Kong and Seattle. I don't think they'd appreciate me calling in the dead of the night so I decided to just send an e-mail to them.

I went to Facebook. I'm sure they're most likely to open their Facebook accounts rather than their e-mails.

_OMG, you guys!! I wrote that as my subject. I always start with it and it kind of became my trademark. So you guys know that I have a boyfriend―Seth―and yes, he is freaking hott as how Crissy would put. He's not my boyfriend anymore...he's now my fiancé! Ehhhh!! I can't believe it either but I'm going to be a Mrs. Clearwater soon! I just don't know when and where the wedding will take place. I'll tell you guys after we discuss those details. Of course the six of you will be part of my entourage. Is that doubtful? Gosh! Anyway, I miss you all and you guys take care, aite? Okay, mwah. Bye for now._

I was about to send the message when I remembered the pact we made. So I skipped a line and then wrote: _P.S. Oh yeah, I got laid. Wait, scratch that. Seth and I made love and I lost it to him. _

I hit send, turned off my laptop and went to the bathroom to clean up. After that, I went to sleep, getting ready for a series of replies full of words all written in capital.

******

**Seth's POV**

Did I mention that an hour away from my apartment is the forest that leads directly to the mountains near La Push? **(A/N: Okay, I'm just inventing this. I don't know if something is like that.)**

Oh well. Anyway, I went there and phased quickly so I can run to La Push. It's almost midnight and I could get there in thirty minutes, full speed.

As soon as I phased, I heard Embry and Quil in my head.

"**Hey guys." I said. I was already running now and everything was a blur except for the road ahead.**

"**Seth! Glad you're back."** Embry said.

"**So? What did she say?" **Quil asked excitedly. I think the whole pack is anxious as to what happened.

"**Well, she said yes. And her parents gave us their blessing as well." **I told them with this silly grin on my face.

"**You're gonna be a married man now. Which means you're gonna be whipped soon." **Embry said.

"**I'm already whipped." **I told them.

**The two huge wolves laughed which sounded like bears getting choked by Emmett. Suddenly, I felt the wind as someone phased. It was Leah.**

"**So she said yes?" **she asked excitedly. When I confirmed it, she added. **"Oh my god. You two better not make me wait for a nephew or a niece!"**

"**We haven't even talked about those aspects. Although you're request might happen soon." **I told her and I couldn't help but remember the nights, sometimes days, that we shared.

"**Please, Seth. I don't want to see you naked and doing **_**that.**_**" **Leah said and I smiled sheepishly. Embry and Quil were cringing from it. Bastards. It's as if Embry hasn't done it and Quil hasn't seen any. When Leah composed herself, she continued.** "But all the same, you better not make me wait for long."**

"**Whatever."**

"**It's quite unfair that my little brother is going to get married earlier than me."** she commented in a jokey way.

"**Aw, sissy."** I teased her with the name she hated. Embry and Quil laughed.

"**I swear if you're not so far away from me I'll punch you in the face." **she warned me.

"**Ooh. I'm scared."** I said and then laughed.

Then Embry and Quil chanted "fight".

"**What's going on?" **A voice asked.

"**Jake, I told you to stop appearing suddenly. It's creepy." **Embry said and I saw in my head that Jacob wasn't so far from them. By now, I covered a fourth of the distance.

"**I said the same." **I informed them.

"**Hey, it's pretty cool that I scare you."** He said and then laughed. I realized that he's happier than he's ever been in his life. I mean, Jacob's always been laughing and happy and all. But this is the first time that he's ever been so, so, I couldn't even find a word for him.

"**Me too. I can't describe what I'm feeling." **he told us**.**

"**So what's you all giddy, mighty Alpha?" **Leah asked.

Jacob didn't answer immediately, just stood there smiling his huge-ass smile. **"There's going to be another Black in the family." **he sounded smug.

We're all silent for a while and then all of a sudden, **"What??!!"**

"**Can you guys be any louder?" Jake muttered sarcastically.**

"**But how?! Isn't Nessie a vamp?" **Quil asked.

"_**Half.**_**" **Jacob said, emphasizing the word. **"And I'm pretty sure you know how to make babies, Quil, 'cos I'm not keen with the idea of showing you the nights, and days, of Nessie and I making our babies**

"**Congratulations then. Although I think that a Jacob junior would definitely cause more mischief than his father."** Embry said.

"**Well, this news certainly overshadows my news." **I muttered. I was now halfway there.

**Jacob turned his attention to me. "Oh yeah. So did Carrie say yes?"**

I smiled smugly. Instead of answering, I replayed what happened today. When I finished, Jacob said his congratulations.

"**So shouldn't you and Nessie celebrating?" Quil asked Jacob.**

Jacob ducked his head, acting embarrassed. **"Well, I got kicked out."**

"Why?" We asked, muffling our laughters.

"**Her pregnancy hormones got the best of her." he admitted.**

**Suddenly, I couldn't help but wonder if Carrie's pregnancy hormones would get the best of her, too. **

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N: Oh-kay? That was a bad ending but that's like a clue. Thanks for waiting for this chapter! And click the next one to read the following chapter. You wouldn't expect what's going to happen there. I didn't expect it, too. It just happened.**


	8. Lesson 8

**A/N: I so totally do NOT expect this. It just happened. Like my fingers had their own minds and just typed and typed this scene until it ended.**

**

* * *

**

**_Being an Imprint 101: Life's Not Onlu Full of Surprises, It's Also Full of Shockers_  
**

**Carrie's POV**

It's now January, three months since Seth and I announced our engagement. Just as I expected, I received tons of replies from my best friends. Full of words in capitals. A lot was written but their replies have the same meaning: Oh my God, I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you. Congratulations, Seth's one lucky guy. You better update us with everything. When exactly did you two do it?!

And we all spent many days messaging each other, talking about other stuff. That's how we are, we start with a specific topic and then we wander off until the most recent topic is way off base from the original one.

I also told Grandma Alicia over the phone. She was ecstatic and a bit surprised. She didn't really expect me to marry young like my other aunts and uncles.

Seth and I talked about the details of our wedding. We decided to have a simple church wedding here in the US on February―Valentine's Day. Call us romantic fools or whatever it is, we're having it on that day. We were joking around and I said that in case one of us forgets our anniversary, we would still go out and do romantic things since it's Valentine's Day. So everyone wins.

Since my best friends consist of five girls and one gay, my girl best friends―Crissy, Nina, Laney, Cathy, and Ira―and Leah would act as bride's maids. Leah's partner would be my gay best friend, Neal. Neal and Leah are almost the same height, I'll just have to make sure that Leah doesn't wear heels and that Neal wears something that adds a bit of height to him.

Quil, Embry, Brady, Collin and Jacob will be the groom's men. I wanted to partner Nessie with Jacob but Nessie herself said that it's going to be hard for the fitters to measure her because of her growing baby bump. Meanwhile, Seth asked Billy to stand-in as the groom's father. Basically, the whole entourage was divided between my side and his.

We wanted to have a traditional Quileute wedding but Billy and Sue said that no one had done that for decades so no one has the license to do it. Even Billy, the tribe chief and the one who has the most knowledge in Quileute customs, is not familiar with that part of the traditions **(A/N: I don't know if this is true.)**.

Seth and I went to the Philippines last Christmas. It was to meet the whole of my family―the immediate ones―and to tell them that we're getting married. Everyone agreed that we're not having a repeat of the wedding in my home country. Instead, we'll have a big party to celebrate it before we head to our honeymoon destination. In Boracay, the famous place to go to during summer in the Philippines because of its clear blue sea and white sand.

After Christmas vacation, I dropped out of school to concentrate on preparing for the wedding. I'm going to go back next school year, which means more time to adjust on married life.

Everyone's busy. With just a day over two weeks left, I had been going back and forth to places. Meeting the caterer, adjusting the gowns and suits, going to the bake shop to order and give specific details about the wedding cake, telling the head make-up and hair artist the details of what's supposed to be done to the hair and face, hiring a photographer, describing what should be done to the church, looking for a place to hold the reception, the flower shop, papers that's gotta be signed, the US and Philippine Embassies for legal documents, shopping for other necessities...

Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine a simple wedding to be this distressing. The only thing that keeps me going is the fact that I'm going to be married to the man I love the most in this world.

Of course, Seth, Leah and Sue and my relatives help me in my chores, and I'm truly grateful for that. But no matter how many people help me, it's always tiring.

I'm actually surprised at how tired I'm becoming. I mean I've been busier in my high school days. There's always loads to do that I didn't notice a year had gone by. I even forgot my own birthday once!

But this? I don't even understand why it's like this. My body seems heavier these days but I always think it's because I'm tired. There are nights that I just fall asleep inside Seth's car. Sometimes, I'm not even finished cleaning up and my eyes are already drooping. On days that I've a lot to do, I always find myself eating more than I'm used to. Again, I thought of that as hunger because I always start early that I sometimes forget breakfast.

The wedding preparation isn't as stressing as my duties before and even then, I was never like that. I could still function properly at home even after a very stressful day until I hit the sack.

Since I show no abnormal signs, I thought that maybe my body was still adjusting after a long time of not being too busy. Ever since I started college, I'm not as stressed as before.

I woke up today with a queasy feeling. I don't even have a name for it. Whatever I do, it's still there. Even when Seth picked me up, it didn't go away. I didn't tell Seth because he'd just freak out. Not until I got inside his warm car, that funny feeling was what all I could feel. Nothing, except Seth and his place, felt this warm ever. It's just right. The heater at home makes me feel too hot sometimes and then I'm going to get braced by chilly wind outside? No way.

I should have taken that queasy feeling seriously.

As soon as we went inside the flower shop, we have an appointment today to see how the flowers are designed, I smelt something bad. Like gym socks that hasn't been washed for years because it's hidden somewhere inside the house and is now exposed to everyone. That was weird since the place is full of flowers that I know smells fresh and fragrant.

Seth was inhaling deeply and practically enjoying the scent of the flowers in total bloom around the shop. I was holding my breath and only inhaling the back of my hand from time to time. I was really thankful when the shop owner invited us to her office. The nasty smell didn't reach us behind the door.

But when she brought out the flower arrangement in question, I started getting dizzy because of the smell. It was getting bad, the flowers are up close, that Seth noticed.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

I couldn't say anything. Although I don't want to pretend that I'm fine anymore, I wanted this to get over and done with so we didn't have to go back to this nasty-smelling place.

I shook my head and forced myself to speak. "Just lead me to the car and you go back here to decide if the flowers are fine. Maybe I just need to sit down and rest for a bit." I told him.

After excusing us and telling the shop owner that he'll be back, Seth led me to the car. I smiled apologetically at the kind shop owner before bracing myself for the bad smell waiting just behind the door.

When we got to the car, Seth helped me to sit down.

"Maybe I should get you to the hospital." he was worrying himself sick over me.

"I just needed to sit down. We have another appointment for the day. We should hurry up so we can both rest." I told him.

"Are you sure? We can always cancel." he said, stroking my, I'm sure, pale face.

I took his hand in mine. "I'm sure. You go back inside so we can finish this." I assured him.

Giving me one long look, as if deciding whether it's okay or not, he eventually gave me a peck and hurried inside.

******

We only have two appointments for the day. After the flower shop, we're going straight to the caterer to test the food.

By now, I was mostly fine. Just feeling a bit of that funny feeling.

We went in to the caterer's office and I was glad that there are no bad smell there. He led us to where the foods are.

Seth sampled first and he said it was okay for him. I took a sample and the worst taste invaded my mouth that I just wanted to vomit. It took all of me to hold it in. There is definitely something wrong with me. If I didn't recover after some sleep tonight, then I'm definitely going to the doctors.

"It's good, right?" Seth asked with a smile on his face. I was relieved that he mistook my silence as something good. I don't want to spoil this day for him just because I'm sick or something.

We finished the food tasting, me testing as little as possible and stopping myself from vomiting.

Seth took me home and I drifted off in the car seat for the nth time this past few weeks. I don't think I've slept for a good ten minutes when I felt someone nudging me gently.

"Hon? We're here." Seth said. He was stroking my face gently until I fluttered my eyes open.

"We're here?" I asked him. The caterer was more than an hour away from Grandma Alicia's house, so how was it that I didn't feel like sleeping for an hour?

"Yeah. And I've been waking you up for a full minute now." he said and then, worriedly, he asked. "Are you sure you're fine?"

I just nodded my head and gave him a kiss. "Thanks for the ride."

"Always." he smiled. "I'll pick you up before lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"I love you."

"Love you, too." I said and then opened the car door. I waved good bye before he drove off. I went straight to my room when I can't see his car anymore. I didn't even bother changing my clothes when I climbed off to bed to sleep.

******

I slept without a single dream in dreamland. There was just blackness as I drifted off.

And then all too suddenly, a sharp, stabbing pain went throughout my whole body. At first, I didn't know where it's coming from. For the next seconds, I couldn't figure out where it's coming.

How could I? When the most excruciating pain was all I could think of? It took me long before I realized that it was coming from my navel. The pain was like there's a big hand inside me, twisting my ovaries and other organs. Like it was trying to forcefully take away something from me.

I couldn't help but scream. I was screaming loudly at the burn-and-stinging-like feeling. It was the most painful thing I've experienced physically.

Despite my screaming and the pain, I noticed that there was something trickling down my legs, coming from inside me. I didn't even notice the door swing open and the horrified gasp of my grandma before she headed to call 911 as I realized what's happening.

No. Not my baby. Not_ our_ baby.

As soon as I realized that, I acted quickly. Desperately trying to stop what's happening, my hands held on tightly to my navel.

I was still screaming as the pain took over me, but the only thing I could think of is that I couldn't let our baby slip away. I have to hold on to him or her. I simply _must._

******

**Seth's POV**

I just phased back to human earlier than I should be, because I have this intuition that I need to check up on Carrie, and was putting my clothes back on when my phone started to ring. Irrationally feeling some dread, I quickly snatched my phone and pressed the green button.

"Hello?"

"Seth?" An overly worried voice asked on the other line. It was Carrie's Grandma Alicia.

"Grandma Alicia?" I asked.

"Yes, it is. Listen, you've got to hurry to the hospital. Carrie's been rushed here." she said.

That's why I sensed an overwhelming feeling of dread. Carrie's been rushed to the hospital. I knew I should have just drove her to the hospital earlier when we were in the flower shop.

After asking what hospital and getting the answer, I rushed to the hospital, beating red lights and driving as fast as I could ever drive in my life. Like I'm driving fast for my life. Hell, I am.

The way I opened the car door, I was surprised that it didn't come off yet from its hinges.

"Anyone confined as Carina Ramirez?" I asked the nurse in the information.

"Room 301." she answered after looking at the computer.

I was pacing back and forth inside the elevator. The couple inside were staring at me. At this point, I don't care what people think of me. I was dead worried for her.

My hands were cold and my heart was pounding gravely against my chest, like it wanted to jump out. I couldn't even describe what I was feeling. I just know it's bad. And it was worse than when my mom had those attacks and when dad died. My love, my _life _just got rushed to the hospital.

I don't even want to think of the possibilities. The reasons why she's here. The only thing I could think of is that if ever the worst thing happened to her, I could die.

It seemed like hours before the elevator opened again on the designated floor.

As soon as it opened, I saw Grandma Alicia and the doctor talking just outside the room. I went there as quickly as possible.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You must be her fiancé." The doctor said. "I'm sorry to say but Ms. Ramirez suffered a miscarriage. We did all we could but the fetus could not be saved. We're lucky to save your fiancée." he informed me grimly.

I went numb. I was just stuck there. I couldn't believe that Carrie and I were close to having a baby but lost it.

"B-but it couldn't be. There were no signs." I stuttered. It was a miracle I could get the words out. And I barely acknowledged the comforting gesture Grandma Alicia did.

"There are cases when pregnant women don't show any signs of first pregnancy until they're in their second month. The fetus was just four weeks old and its hold on Ms. Ramirez' organs isn't that well-developed. Her body shows signs of stress and that added to her condition right now." he explained.

Four weeks? No wonder there's no heartbeat yet. I could've heard our baby's heart. Tears formed in my eyes as the sadness for our unborn first child overwhelmed me.

"Where is Carrie?" I asked, knowing that she needed me now more than ever. My voice sounded thick.

"Inside." Grandma Alicia said. I was going to go in when she tugged me again. "Seth? She's awake but in shock. Knowing Carrie, she's probably blaming herself for this. She needs you. You've got to be strong for her. Please." she begged.

I nodded at her and let myself in.

I felt deep pain as I saw the woman I love in the green hospital gown, her hair was a mess and she was just sitting on the hospital bed. One hand on her navel, gently rubbing it. Her eyes were glassy and she was just staring at the window. She was pale, IV needles were sticking on her skin, the dextrose by her bedside.

I wanted to cry. The woman who is my life and our unborn child were both in danger and I was nowhere near them. I wanted to kick myself for putting her in this position. If she wasn't so stressed for the wedding, their lives wouldn't be at risk. If I had been a better lover, I would've brought her to the hospital this morning.

But I remembered what Grandma Alicia said. I needed to be strong for the both of us. She needs me more than she's ever needed me.

I closed the door and the sound made her look at me. She had probably sensed that I was there. Carrie looked at me for a moment before tears streamed down her cheeks. In an instant, I was standing by her bedside and embracing her, my hand running through her hair in a comforting manner as I whispered words to her.

Carrie clutched my arm as she shook uncontrollably. When she started speaking, her words came out as a stutter that it was almost hard to understand.

"S-Seth?" she started.

"I'm here, Carrie. I'm here." I assured her.

"I'm sorry, Seth. I didn't know. I didn't know our baby was inside me. I should have had a check-up lately. I should have taken better care of us. I should have―" I cut her off.

"Ssh. Hon, none of this is your fault. I'm sure that if you knew you'd take good care of our baby." There were tears in my eyes again as I witnessed how my love was slowly breaking in my arms.

"But I didn't even get to love our baby. And now our baby slipped away. I didn't have the chance to acknowledge him or her until it was too late." I knew she's feeling guilty. And what's worse was that I didn't know what to tell her otherwise.

So I was just there, comforting her as she started crying again. After a while, she stopped. She must've been tired. I laid her down on the hospital bed and found that her eyes were still open, though it has this far-away look.

"Hon, you need to sleep." I said.

She shook her head. "I don't want to."

"Don't make me call for a nurse."

Carrie sighed. "Will you hold my hand and promise me you'll stay?" she asked. It hurts that she sounded like she was begging when she don't have to. She must have been expecting the worse.

"I promise to stay." I told her and held her hand tightly.

Carrie looked at our hands and smiled weakly before she said, "I love you." Her voice was as weak as her smile but the passion whenever she says those words didn't waver at all.

I kissed her hand that I was holding. "I love you, too." I whispered for this time, she was close to sleep.

I was looking at her sleeping figure when, for the first time, I had truly felt exhausted.

******

**Carrie's POV**

I had been confined in the hospital for one more day before I was taken back to Grandma Alicia's house. It had been a week since I had been released and Seth never left my side, except when he had to get some clothes.

Grandma Alicia and my Mom understood perfectly and lets him sleep beside me. It was some kind of a miracle that, ever since we started sharing our physical love, we were able to go through a week without making love.

As soon as Mom knew about my condition, she jumped in on the first flight going to US. The fact that my Dad works at the airport makes this easy. Dad couldn't just leave his work. It's a company rule that employees are permitted to have a leave a week after they told their bosses. But something about the airline he's taking had a problem so he's delayed for a day or two. I didn't take that against him. Knowing my Dad, he's probably doing everything he could to get a flight A.S.A.P.

My friends, though I don't know how they knew―probably from my Mom―called me and said encouraging words. I don't have any doubt that they're praying for my fast recovery. Leah, Nessie and Sue were sad that this happened. Leah was excited for a nephew or a niece whom she could spoil. Sue was sad that her first grandchild passed away. Neither women blame me, although I was half-expecting it. Nessie almost didn't want to come. She feared that her growing baby bump would remind me of my lost baby but I said it's fine. It wasn't her fault that anything happened.

My condition wouldn't have been so bad if I wasn't in such a shock. I was not expecting this and the doctor said that my physical as well as psychological response to the situation made my body weak.

But the wedding could not be postponed. In respect of our unborn child, Seth and I thought that it's better for us to get our wedding over and done with so that our next child wouldn't have the same fate as his or her older sibling. I'm sure that our baby wouldn't like us to wallow in guilt and sorrow for him or her.

Don't get me wrong, I love our unborn child. Our baby's part of my prayers now and will always be remembered. It's just that I think it's wrong if we delay this and do the whole process again later and what if I'm pregnant again?

My relatives and Seth are the ones preparing everything while I'm still recovering. Almost every thing is done anyway, it just needs final adjustments. Especially my gown. I lost weight because of what happened and the designer needs to fix my waistline.

"Hon, I'll just need to go to the bathroom. I'll go back soon." Seth told me one night. We were sitting by the fireplace that was rarely lighted these days because of said werewolf in the house releasing his warmth to everyone.

We were practically alone at home and I was sitting on his lap. Grandma Alicia was still in the office and Mom, after dinner, went to the TV room and was watching TV there.

I was going back to normal now. I'm able to be by myself but for some reason, I was afraid that Seth would leave me. I don't know why I'm thinking that because I'm sure that he won't. And I couldn't help but feel guilty that I'm keeping Seth by my side. He's not talking about it but I'm sure he has a job waiting for him.

"Sure. I'll just wait here. Take your time." I told him as I stood up and watched him go, but not before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I was sitting quietly, watching the soft cackles of the fire that's keeping warm, though not as warm as before with Seth with me, while Seth's somewhere in the house, when Mom approached me.

She sat in the chair in front of me and looked at me in the eye. I know that look, she's about to talk seriously to me.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

" I'm getting stronger. I'm sure I'll be back to normal by the 14th." I answered.

Mom took a deep breath. I could tell this is some kind of a revelation. She does that when she accidentally threw away my homework.

"I think it's about time I tell you this." she said. I knew it!

"What is it? Is it something bad?" I asked.

"I don't know what you'll think of it. But before you were conceived, I had the same experience as you."

"You mean you had a miscarriage, too?" That word cuts right deep that I almost didn't say it.

She nodded her head. "Like you, I didn't know I was pregnant. Your Dad and I didn't think we were expecting. I seemed normal, nothing of those pregnancy cravings and hormones. Well, except for exhaustion and eating more than average."

"How come I didn't know any of this? So I'm really supposed to have an older sibling?" I asked. I couldn't believe my mom hid something big like this from me. It wasn't like her. Shouldn't she have told me?

"We didn't think you should know. I didn't know that you're going to experience it, too."

I was incredulous. "What? You think I shouldn't know? Mom, that's not a reason. Even if you didn't know that it's going to happen to me, too, shouldn't you have told me about my supposed to be brother or sister? You didn't even think of introducing me through memory? Mom, you taught me well enough to realize that no matter what, I'd love my unborn older sibling and would acknowledge him or her." I mean, seriously?!

"Calm down Carina." she said sternly. I'm like any other teenager who argues with her mom from time to time. And every time I do that, I see the hurt in her eyes. Just like now, especially that this is a sensitive subject for the both of us.

I was mad and she knows that. I took deep breaths and calmed myself down. When I was calm enough she continued.

"I _am _sorry for that." Mom started, sighing deeply. "But I see how you've been clinging to Seth like a life-line."

"He _is _mylife, mom. I wouldn't be able to make it through without him. I'd die if he leaves me." I told her quietly.

"He won't leave you." she said like it's something she's certain about. How did she know? No matter what people tell me, I know I'm responsible for what happened. "I see how he holds you. He's not going anywhere."

I was about to say something when she cut me off. "You need reassurance. Ask him and he'll tell you that he's never leaving your side. I know you might think that he's going to let go because of what happened. And I know you're thinking that it's your fault. There's a reason for every thing, sweetie. This is a test for you two." she said and then stood up to kiss me on my temple before adding, "Think about what I said."

I was again left alone. Thinking about what Mom said. Is it true that all I need is re-assurance from Seth? Am I too scared of something that's not going to happen?

Questions swirled inside my head. They're the type that needs to be shushed soon. People might think it's completely unnecessary for me to be like this. But my recent loss made me think that I can lose everyone around me. That people could let go anytime soon.

I was silent until Seth came back. I stood up so we could resume our seating position. As soon as we were seated comfortably, he wound his arms around my waist and I clung to his neck.

"Seth?" I started and looked at him.

"Hmm?"

"I was afraid you're going to leave me." I confessed.

A hand that was on my waist moved up to my cheek and he gently stroked it. "I would never leave you. It had never occurred once in my head." he assured me. Seth spoke it in a way that touched my core and before I know it, I was crying.

Seth leaned in to kiss the trail that the tears made. "Don't cry." he said.

I shook my head. "I was just overwhelmed. I was afraid I'd lose you, like how I lost―" He knows how painful it is to mention what happened so he cut me off.

"Hon, you can lose every thing but not me. The only thing that could keep me from staying away from you is if you ask me."

"That's not going to happen." I was sure of that.

"Then we'll stick to each other like a glue." he said, trying to lighten the situation.

"The stickiest glue then." I said and we laughed. That had been my first laugh for a week now.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" he suggested. When I nodded, he picked me up and carried me to bed.

"I can walk." I told him.

"I know." he said, grinning. I think he's taking advantage of the situation so that he could baby me. As if he doesn't get to do that before.

We would have to pass the TV room on the way upstairs. Mom was still there and the door was open so I told Seth that I wanted to say goodnight to Mom. He put me back on my feet and went with me inside.

"I'll sleep now. Good night, Mom." I said and kissed her cheek.

"Good night, sweetie." she replied.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you earlier."

"I understand why. Don't worry about it."

"And Mom, thank you. A lot." I told her and hugged her. I didn't have to tell her why, she'd know.

She smiled.

Seth said good night as well and we both went out of the room.

As soon as we were inside my room, I went to my bathroom so I could clean up. I wanted tonight to be special for us. My way of thanking Seth for not leaving my side.

When I got out, I saw Seth getting some clothes and getting ready to clean up as well. He was only wearing his boxers so I got a good view of his body. Meanwhile, I only had a towel around me and I didn't bother drying my hair and it was now dripping wet.

"Seth?" I called him because his back was on me. He turned around and his eyes widened.

******

**Seth's POV**

Holy fudge! Carrie got out of the bathroom. With nothing but a towel that barely reaches her thighs. Dripping. Wet.

Is she trying to seduce me? She doesn't have to. One word from her and I'll be in the mood.

"C-Carrie?"

She took a deep breath and walked over to me. She's like every man's dream who happened to be in the same room as me. When it's Carrie, I'm like every other man who couldn't help but feel aroused.

When she reached me, she clung to my neck and pressed her body against mine. Of course I had to look down and when I did, her breasts were close to being set free. I had to hold her waist so it wouldn't be so hard for her.

I could feel her smooth skin despite the towel and that's enough to make me go crazy.

"I wanted to thank you. In the way I know we'd both love." Her voice turned seductive. Suddenly, she started leading me towards the bed.

"But you just got back from the hospital. Are you sure you can take it?" I asked. I could feel the edge of the bed behind my legs.

She pushed me to sit down.

"I got back a week ago, babe. As for your question, I'm sure." she answered and took a hold of the knot that holds the towel together. I gulped loudly when she took the towel off her body.

I couldn't take my eyes off her breast. How could I when they're right in front of me? On eye-level.

"Mr. Clearwater, do you like the view?" she asked teasingly. I could feel my mouth going dry and I can only nod at her question. "You can touch them, you know?" she suggested.

This made me look at her. Is she serious? I mean, of course I could do that. But is she well enough to do this?

She sighed. She must've guessed what's going on in my mind. "Seth, I know you might think I'm not fine yet. But really, I am." she assured me but I just continued looking at her, deciding if we're really going at it. If I start this, we both know I'm not going to stop. She sighed again and then took my face between her small hands and kissed me senseless.

I haven't kissed her like this since she got hospitalized. It seemed like years ago.

When our tongues danced on their own rhythm, I realized that I missed this. But somehow, this kiss has a brand new edge. The spark that's always been there seemed to be brighter now. The passion, the sensation... They're stronger than before.

It's like the past test did something for us. Made us even better for each other―if there's ever such a thing as better best.

Without breaking the kiss, Carrie led me to lie down on her bed. We continued kissing for a while until, eventually, we have to breathe.

Carrie broke away from the kiss and leaned back to that of a position where she's straddling me. I was already aroused, but when she sat _there, _it was close to painful.

She smirked evilly. With that one action, I knew she could feel it. I'm sure it was forming a tent if it weren't for Carrie who was sitting there.

In a second that I didn't expect, Carrie rotated her ass on my crotch. I groaned. And in a second that she didn't expect, I flipped us over so that I would be on top.

"Don't do that." I gritted through my teeth.

"And what will you—Oh!" she was saying something, probably teasing me again, when I sucked a nipple, earning that moan.

I was like an infant, sucking off his mother's milk. The difference was that I was watching Carrie writhe in pleasure from what I was doing.

Her hand held on to my head as I continued what I was doing. Soon, my other hand reached down and entered her wet center. She just continued moaning and calling out my name. Carrie was trying to be quiet but eventually, I had to whisper to her that she has to cover her mouth. She did as told.

After a while, I pulled away to take off my boxers. I was about to hover on top of her again but before I could do that, she was quick to get on top. I think I taught her well.

As soon as she was positioned, she guided my cock inside her. We both moaned in satisfaction.

Well, let the fun begin. As quiet as we could be, anyway.

******

**A/N once again: As promised, I uploaded two chapters, this being the second one. The last sentence ain't a cliff-hanger although it might strangely sound like one.**

**So far, this is the shortest chapter in my story and if you guys are expecting a longer one (since I always write long), I apologize. Actually, I wasn't intending to put that last scene there where Carrie wanted to thank Seth (in a very sexy way **cough**) for him not leaving her, but I thought that it would be too short if it's not going to be included. You guys might think that I keep on fading to black when it comes to sex scenes (it's freaking hard writing a sex scene especially me who only has my imagination to use!) but I promise that the honeymoon will be written.**

**For some of you who doesn't get why she's worried about him leaving her―I know I suck in explaining these kinds of things―that's because some men isn't as supportive as Seth. Some are a-holes who just leave their girlfriends or fiancées or just go out drinking if a miscarriage occurs. Subconsciously, Carrie was thinking of that, I just don't want to mention it myself in the story since we all know Seth isn't like that. **

**Some of you might think why I put the challenge of miscarriage in this story. Personally, I think that losing a child, whether only a fetus or grown-up, is the biggest challenge a couple could face except maybe losing each other. But we all know that these two would never, ever leave each other's sides. I mean it when Seth they'll be sticking to each other like glue! I'm sure you've witnessed that in the last chapters (yeah, I know, my stories are kind of couple-centric).**

**Actually, I don't think I delivered the pain, and all those appropriate feelings when Carrie had a miscarriage, well enough. But since I haven't experienced it myself, only hearing how it went for those who it really happened to (e.g. my mom and she doesn't really tell me full details, just bit by bit accounts and I wasn't even thought of in this world when it happened so I wasn't there to witness anything), I guess this is the best I could do. **

**One question though, which is kind of random: Who here, besides me, thinks that these two had gone a looong way in a short length of 8 chapters? Or six months (story time-line speaking)?**

**My story's so fast-paced. I, myself, didn't think they're gonna be going that long of a way in just those eight chaps. Gosh!**

**Oh, and one random fact: That promise that Carrie is talking about? Like the one where she's supposed to tell her friends when she'd lost it and vice versa? That's actually true. One of my best friends _always _includes this thing whenever she writes to us for our remembrances: Call me when you get laid.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! **


	9. Lesson 9

**A/N: I know I said that there are only two more chapters to go after I updated with two chapters on one day. However, an idea here just won't stop bugging me. It was nagging the shiz out of me until it was finally written down, you'll know what it is when you read it. And that is the reason why my story is extended for one more chapter.**

**Wedding's going to be here in this chap but the honeymoon part's going to be in the next chapter since I'm going to go to great lengths with that one, if you know what I mean. This chapter has a very light-hearted first half, since the wedding's going to be all about nervousness and everything, that it doesn't look like it belongs to the story as a whole because most parts of my story doesn't really focus that much on other characters. As I've said, BaI101 is couple-centric. You can consider this part as a filler or some kind of a relief after a stormy part of the relationship last chapter.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Whoops! I haven't written disclaimers for a long time now: I don't own Twilight-based characters!  
**

******

**_Being an Imprint 101: Big Day and Something Unexpected_**

**Carina's POV**

I wasn't much of a party person, so I chose not to have a hen's night. I, however, told Seth that he could have a stag party if he wants to.

So, instead of a hen's night, I was just here sitting on the couch, watching G.I. Joe **(A/N: Pretend that there's already an original DVD―buying pirated is not cool, unless of course you just can't wait for the movie ;D―of that in this story) **which had just started by the way. I was on the part where Snake Eyes made his first appearance―I gotta applaud the actor who played him for awesome sword-bucking scenes―when Neal made a comment.

"Oh my God! His sword routine thing is hot! I just wish they'd show his face." he said in a rather gay manner which we all laughed at.

Oh, did I tell you that my best friends arrived this morning? Yeah, in fact they did. My parents volunteered to pay for their tickets and it was a very lucky thing that they all have US visas or they couldn't come here.

One fact that might seem random but maybe helpful later on: Crissy, Nina, Cathy and Neal are Filipinos. Laney is half-Thai, half-British and Ira, is well, it's hard to explain her nationality when she's in the care of her Pakistani father but her mother's Chinese while her step-mother is half-Filipino, she has an American boyfriend, her best friend―out of all of us―is British, and she hangs out with us. It baffles her mind what she really is. But if we're going to talk about this in a legal way, then we guess she's a half-Pakistani half-Chinese.

Anyway, they're all here. Plus Laney's older brother **(A/N: He has a **_**very **_**good purpose for appearing, ha ha)**. Her parents are kind of strict and doesn't want her to go alone. Good thing her brother is already here in the US. He works as an aircraft engineer in Sea-Tac airport. It's such a small world, no?

But I haven't seen Laney's older brother during my stay here, ever. We're not that close anyway. Laney and her brother have, like, an eleven year gap, making her brother 29 years old. I only see him when it's holidays and he would go to Hong Kong to visit. Laney's brother is, like, hot. Between us, we'd joke around and tell Laney that. But that's all over for me now. I have a hotter man in my life.

Well, right now, Caleb is upstairs, sleeping in one of the rooms there. I think that as soon as he finished his shift this morning, he went straight to watch over his sister. He's quite lucky, he gets 8 days off since my friends are staying over for eight days here. My parents went somewhere, to one of my grandparents' houses.

"Well, bad news, because they don't show it." Nina, who wasn't really looking at him because she was focused on taking the not cooked popcorns out of the way from her bowl, told him as if it was general knowledge. Well, it is. But you get the idea.

"Shut up, Nina. Just because I love you as a friend doesn't mean I won't tackle you till we're both out of air!" Neal retorted.

We all laughed.

"Hey you guys, want some more popcorn?" Ira asked while getting up and grabbing her empty bowl.

"Yes, please." Crissy said and offered her almost empty bowl to Ira.

"Well, you go get it with me. I was just asking who wants. I didn't say I'll get some more for you." she answered while smiling.

"Oh bitch. Making a minor stand up, huh?" Crissy retorted while smiling as well. But she made the move to stand anyway. She's not a minor anymore, she's already 18 but she was the last one to turn that age―and I was the first one―so she considers herself one. And we're the kind of friends who could call each other names without feeling bad about being called that way. Well, it is true that Ira's a bitch. And she's proud of that fact, along with Cathy.

"Last I checked, minors don't call their seniors 'bitch'." Ira muttered. She was soon attacked by Crissy's tickling hands. We were all laughing and everything at the scene. It was the kind of thing that you've got to be there to be able to laugh.

These are the kinds of things that I missed.

Suddenly, I heard the doorbell ring, although I could barely hear it over our laughter.

I'm sure as hell it isn't Seth because, even though I'm not a werewolf like him, I would know. Or rather, my heart would know.

"You guys, we have a visitor. Shush." I said, still laughing and stood up to open the door. Also, we could tell each other to shush and never sound rude. They didn't stop though.

I opened the door to a slightly damp Leah. Yeah, it's kinda snowy outside with light drizzles.

"Oh hey, Leah, come in." I said and opened the door wider for her.

She smiled. "Thanks." she said and let herself in. Taking her boots and wet jacket―I know that the jacket is just for show or else people would wonder why it's snowing like hell outside and she doesn't have any jacket―off, she told me, "I hate to ruin your small reunion but my stupid car had an engine problem. Can I stay for a bit until Seth comes to pick me up?"

Seth is a good three hours away from me. Yes, he's in La Push for some male bonding time which I insisted he does because I felt guilty that I've kept him by my side for too long. And just hearing his name gives me shivers.

"Sure, you can." I answered and then added, "You can sleep in for tonight if you wanted to, plenty of rooms." Even when she's not my soon-to-be sister-in-law yet, we've always had an easy relationship.

"It's okay. I'm sure he'll be here before dinner." she said. Glancing at the wall clock near us, it read four-thirty.

"Then you can have dinner here, too. From the looks of it, it's only going to be me and my friends since my parents are out there somewhere and my Grandma, too."

"If you insist." she said with a smile. Leah has the same appetite as her brother and friends but she's not a pig when eating. Seth and the pack aren't really like pigs, but Leah's a lady when it comes to table manners.

We reached the TV room by this time and my once laughing friends had gone back to watching. By this time, Brendan Fraser made his appearance and was now training Channing Tatum. The first time I watched that, dang I was excited! I mean, I love Brendan Fraser and I didn't expect him to make a cameo appearance there. If Seth didn't know that nothing would ever equal my love for him, then he would be very jealous of an actor and curse his Mummy movies.

"Hey," Leah greeted. She'd seen my friends in pictures.

Hello's and Hi's were heard in the room.

"Guys, this is Leah. Seth's older sister and my soon-to-be sister-in-law." I started and then gestured to them. "Leah, these are my friends. That's Neal, Nina, Cathy, Laney, Crissy and Ira."

"Nice to meet you." she said and shook hands with them.

"You're warm." Laney noticed. I'm sure the fact that she was just from the outside would make her skin feel cold.

"Oh well, my hands were in my pockets most of the time so," she said. She can't say that she has gloves, she'd have to show them then. But Leah's a pretty good liar.

"Oh." Laney said and went back to watching.

Leah sat down and watched the movie with us. She was laughing and everything with us. It's kind of hard to believe that someone like Leah would fit in with a bunch of just out of high school girls―and boy, in Neal's case but he doesn't really count as a boy, no offense. We technically are. I'd taken Leah as someone mature and wouldn't involve herself with a bunch of teens unless we're not laughing like crazies which we are now.

The movie finished and I decided to cook dinner for all of us. They're all tired and would rest soon. And I'm sure Leah is, too.

"Cathy, you in the mood to cook?" I asked her. She knows how to cook and it's damn good. People say we should team up and open our own restaurant.

"Sure." she said and then got up.

"I can help." Leah suggested.

"Sure." I said.

The three of us went to the kitchen and I was looking at the ingredients and thinking of what to cook when Nina went there, too.

"I only know how to fry so I'll be here as entertainment." she said, laughing as she took a seat on the island.

"You're always like the radio, woman." I said, smiling as I handed Cathy and Leah some ingredients that needed to be taken care off. I decided that seafood fried rice would be perfect since it's long to prepare and cook. And there's still an hour left before the time's acceptable to eat dinner.

"Of course," she said and Cathy and I know where this is going. Nina flipped her hair with the back of her hand. "Who wouldn't want me as their radio?"

We laughed and I rolled my eyes playfully at her. "Always the proud-ass, ain't you?"

"Makes you wanna throw something at her, right?" Cathy asked me.

"Carrie, do you have another visitor?" Leah asked as our laughter died down.

"Oh, you mean you saw the other car on the driveway? That's Laney's brother's car. Her brother works in Sea-Tac airport and her parents wouldn't agree with her going here all alone so he's going to watch over her." I explained.

"Oh." Leah said.

"Anyway, so make sure you don't forget anything else on what you're cooking. 'Cos remember when we baked and we forgot the butter? Neal was like, 'We forgot the butter?!'" Nina said, re-enacting what happened almost two years ago by pulling the sides of her hair and acting all panicky just like how Neal looked like then.

We laughed again. "You still remember that?" Cathy asked.

"I've got sharp memory." Nina said while tapping her forehead. "And how could I not forget it? It's so memorable that it's got to be put down on history records." she said and laughed.

Cathy was holding the edge of the sink while laughing uncontrollably. "Stop it, Nina! You're making me pee!" she said while clutching the sides of her stomach and still laughing.

"Oh and remember those English sausages?" Nina asked. The way she said English sausages were accented in British. The way Laney speaks.

"Hey! I heard those English sausages again!" Laney said from the doorway. We didn't realize that she's here. "Remember the time you got drunk on my birthday? We have a video of that!"

"Yeah, the birthday I was forcefully taken away because of that condom found in my bag!" I said, glaring playfully at Laney. "_Someone_ thought it was a good idea to give us condoms as souvenir from her Thai holiday and Mom found it!" Cathy was now literally rolling on the floor, laughing her ass off while pounding the floor with her fists. "Woman! Finish what you're doing!" I told her and she picked herself up from the floor still laughing.

If Leah has poor sense of control, she'd be like Cathy now.

"You suck in hiding it. And speaking of birthdays, remember your 17th birthday when you almost forgot it? If we didn't ask what's going to happen the next day, you'd be totally unprepared for your day." Laney reminded me.

Leah turned to me, eyes wide. "You honestly forgot your own birthday?" she asked.

I nodded sheepishly. "I was so busy though. Cheering competition was held right before my birthday and I've got school work to do as well." I explained.

"But I take it you loved your 19th birthday, didn't you?" Leah teased. I don't have any doubts that she'd know it.

I blushed furiously. That was a _very _special day. And my friends know it, too, because now they're laughing hard.

"Shut up Cathy, yours happened on your birthday, too!" I told her.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Carrie. Excuses, excuses, excuses." Nina said while shaking her head as if disappointed in me.

"I smell something good." A voice in the doorway asked. It was Caleb. And it's true that he better smell something good because I now asked Cathy to fry the shrimp in butter.

******

**Leah's POV**

"I smell something good." A male, British-accented voice said from the doorway.

I didn't intend to look. I really didn't. But for the first time since I turned wolf, there's this force that pulls me, or better yet, commands me to look back. The force was even stronger than an Alpha's command.

"It had to be, that's Carrie's famous seafood fried rice." One of Carrie's friends said. The voice had the same accent as the male so I figured that it was that Laney girl.

And because of that force, I looked back.

And―OH HELL NO!

You might be wondering why I'm saying this, but when I turned back, I was face to face with the most pleasant face on the planet—sort of like an angel, like a cherubim. He has brown hair and it's curly which sort of reminded me of Nessie's bouncing curls. He has fair skin. The color of his lips harbors between red and pink.

And his eyes―his light brown eyes which are the same as mine but not quite because of the green mixture as it approaches the center―that peeked through his eyelashes. Eyelashes which weren't so thick yet long and curly. They held me.

They held me for who I am. Making me go back to my old self―the nice and jolly yet still don't care what people think Leah. The Leah who wasn't bitter about her life right now. The Leah who was just a girl despite her wolf shifting.

His eyes―those beautiful eyes―made me... Imprint.

He was looking at me, how else would I be able to see that lovely face in clear view? I don't know about him, but, suddenly, it didn't matter where I am. It didn't matter who I'm with. Just me, belonging to him.

As soon as I realized that, I know I've found my real reason for this world. No, it wasn't my wolf form. No, it wasn't the protection I give people. No, it wasn't my addition to being one of those heart-broken people making this world turn sour. No, it wasn't to wallow myself in sorrow over someone who broke my heart.

It was to be born to belong to him. To be _his._

"Oh hell no." I heard Carrie mutter under her breath disbelievingly.

Oh. Hell. Yes.

I snapped out of it when he turned his face away to look at what's cooking and I was able to breathe. I didn't realize that I was holding my breath for a while now.

I turned to Carrie and she had this knowing smile on her lips and mischief in her eyes. I see that look whenever she would tease Seth in a way where he wouldn't have a comeback and realize that she's right.

"Silly me. I didn't introduce you to each other." she said and dropped the knife to hold on to my hand and lead me forward. What is my future sister-in-law thinking? "Caleb, this is Leah. She's my future sister-in-law. Leah, this is Caleb. He's Laney's older brother."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Caleb said while sticking his hand out. He was smiling, too. And he's got the sexiest smile, like a devilishly handsome smile in the face of an angel. Somewhere in my lost state noticed the irony. I realized that he's about an inch taller than me. Except for the pack, I have yet to encounter a guy who is taller than me―it's hard enough reaching six feet.

"Me too." I answered and shook his hand. Since when did shaking hands with someone can give you a pleasurable electric current?

That's when I realized what he was wearing. A light blue sweater that you just wear around the house and tan pants. It was simple. The only problem was that, the sweater hugged his muscles.

He wasn't like the muscled guys I'm used to be around with. I'm not one of those girls who swoon for big muscles. How could I when I see them all around me in La Push? His muscles are just right. They're there, but not for show-off. Like Jasper's body (I've seen it during the battle with the newborns back when Bella was still human and it's not like I was ogling).

Anyway, thank goodness that he didn't comment on my warmth. He must've guessed that we're inside the house long enough. But his sister was damn observant and outspoken, too, for earlier.

I heard an intentional cough beside me. It was Carrie. And I noticed that I'm still holding his hand. Or was he the one still holding it?

I pulled mine back and smiled sheepishly at Carrie. And I guess Caleb thought that he was the one holding too long because he smiled sheepishly at me, too.

"Carrie? What about the mixed veggies? Do I fry them now as well?" I didn't really bother knowing who said that.

At this time, Carrie left us behind to cook. The others are sitting on the island which is not really close to where we are.

But Carrie was a witch in the making and wanted us to have more alone time, not that I wouldn't want that. "Leah, Seth might come any moment now. You might want to go in the living room so you could hear him coming." she suggested innocently―and she really has that innocent face when I turned around. The little witch knew that I could hear the bell even if I'm kilometers away. And it was dirty, but definitely helpful.

"Oh sure." I said with subtle sarcasm that I'm sure Carrie could detect.

"And Leah might need some company." Nina said. I now realized that Carrie and her friends might seem to be outgoing and all fun on the exterior but definitely powerful when needed.

"But ain't Neal and―Ugh!" Cathy was saying something when I heard the slight thumping of foot against something.

"Yeah, brother. Can you please be a gentleman and keep Leah company while waiting for her brother?" Laney asked. She only looks harmless. But she knew how to fight dirty because right now, she's using her puppy face that no brother could refuse.

"S-sure." Was it just me or did he really stammer?

Anyway, after giving Carrie a look which is a mixture of gratitude and something that says whatever-but-I'll-remember-this, I led the way to the living room.

******

**Carina's POV**

"Did you see that? Did you see the look they gave each other?" Laney asked.

Of course I saw that and more. Seth gave me the same odd look when he first saw me. And I'm sure that I was looking at him that way, too. Leah just imprinted. Unfortunately, I can't tell them that. So I could only say, "Yeah! I think they like each other." Oh boy, Leah likes him very much. And 'like' doesn't even cover it.

"I know! I think it's going to be Caleb's wedding next!" Nina commented. We're loud when excited but I don't have the slightest doubt that Leah would be able to hear us even though we're silent.

"Laney, are you fine with that?" Cathy turned around to ask.

"It doesn't really matter to me who my brother ends up with as long as she's not a bitch." Laney answered and then shrugged. "But I think Leah's not a bitch. She seemed nice. I mean, how many twenty-something ladies would tolerate our 'childishness'" she made quoting gestures in the air at that word. "let alone laugh along with us?"

"True." Nina and Cathy agreed. I wasn't sure what to say to that. It is true that Leah's nice―her attitude turned nicer now after all these years as Seth said―but her being a bitch? Uhm, she's a literal female dog. No offense.

"Carrie, you're her future sister-in-law, what can you say about her?" Laney asked me.

I turned around from the frying pan. "Leah's nice. She's cool as you saw. I guess you could observe more in the following days and weeks since you're going to be her sister-in-law, too." Oops. I think I sounded too sure about the last one.

I was right. Laney furrowed her brows. "What made you say that?" she asked. This girl can be damn too observant for her own good. Okay, maybe not enough to find out a werewolf secret but still too observant for her safety. She _should _be a special agent or a detective in the least.

"We're speculating right?" I asked her, acting as if that's what's on my mind. Lying this big could usually be seen in my eyes so I quickly busied myself over what I'm doing.

"Oh yeah. Right." she said.

"What do you guys think about them? I think they're good for each other." Nina said who was currently opening a chocolate wrapper. I briefly remembered that she put her comfort food inside the fridge.

"I think they're made for each other." I said without thinking. I was about to call my bluff when my mind processed that they are if we really are just speculating about them.

My friends, thank goodness, just nodded in agreement. I sighed in relief.

"Laney! I saw your brother and Leah. Like you wouldn't believe it!" Ira almost shouted as soon as she, Neal and Crissy were in the kitchen. Perfect, those two are now officially alone.

"How did you guys see that?" Laney asked.

"You knew that they're together in the living room?" Neal asked, his brows furrowing.

I nodded. "I sent them there."

"Anyway, how did you see them?" Laney asked again impatiently.

"Well, Neal, Ira and I were wandering around the house―" Crissy started. She sounded too good to be true.

"More like getting lost." Nina scoffed and we couldn't help but laugh. Yep, don't go with Crissy or Neal when you're going somewhere you don't know. Even if you have a good sense of direction, like Ira, their senses override it and confuse you. I mean, once we were going to Cathy's place for the first time and there were these signs which directs you there but no, those two just had to go the other way. Needless to say, a five-minute leisurely walk to Cathy's place turned into an Amazing Race episode.

Crissy and Neal swatted each of her forearm playfully since Nina was near them while Ira just laughed. But I guess Neal forgot that he's not a girl and he swatted a little too strongly since Nina is now in pain. Not really pain pain but the kind that would heal in a short while.

"We're making our reason sound good woman!" Neal scolded her.

Nina can't counter that because she was now checking if she's gonna have a bruise which she'll likely have.

"Anyway, before Nina disturbed us, we stumbled upon the living room where we saw Caleb and Leah sitting in a cozy way on the couch and they were talking." Crissy finished.

"Wait, _were _talking and sitting in a cozy way? What exactly happened you guys?" Cathy asked.

"Okay, so we weren't exactly sure where to turn for the kitchen. We ended up turning towards the living room. We heard them talking and laughing so we thought it was you guys. And then suddenly, the conversation stopped. When we peeked through the door, we saw," Neal said, pausing for effect.

"Saw what? Neal, I swear. I'm holding a knife right now." Cathy said who was washing the things not used anymore and held up the soap-covered knife which she used. That knife's pretty sharp.

"Jeez. Calm down Cathy! I'm getting to the good part." Neal said and then continued. "When we peeked through the door, we saw Caleb and Leah. Kissing."

I was sure you could hear the needle drop from our silence. And we were so silent that the needle could've fallen down a deep pit and we would still hear it.

"KISSING WHAT?" Laney asked. I wasn't sure if she's just totally shocked or not approving with it.

The rest of us, except Neal, Ira and Crissy, gasped. I know this is expected, but this soon?

Oh. My. God.

"It wasn't the make-out type of kiss. More like just lips only kiss." Crissy explained. "A smack that was just prolonged. Leah's eyes were wide with shock."

Hmm, I guess Caleb just couldn't take his eyes off my sister-in-law. I think even without the sense of imprinting, those two are really destined to end up together.

"Andthenandthenandthen?" Right. Laney was just shocked. But she's approving of it.

"After a bit, they pulled away. Your brother could surely blush, Lanes." Neal answered using Laney's nickname. "He was as red as the apple that Snow White bit in the movie."

"Yeah. Totally. And then Leah said, 'I don't kiss someone I don't date.'" Crissy continued on with the story. It seemed like a good story-telling partnership team-up with these two.

Neal then went on. "So Caleb said, 'Why don't I take you out after the fuss about your brother's wedding is finished?'" See what I mean?

"And then after that, we rushed to tell you what happened."

We all looked at each other. After a few 'oh my gods' and one 'they're damn fast' by Cathy and my own 'knew it's gonna happen' we went back to talking about everything. But it was mostly about those two.

I was almost finished with the food when the bell rang for the second time this day. My heart did a flip and I knew it was Seth.

I smiled a radiant smile and my friends saw that immediately.

"Someone's honey is here." Ira said in a sing-song voice.

"Hey, just you wait till Matt drives by on the wedding day and I'll tell you the exact same thing." I told her jokingly. Matt is Ira's American boyfriend. He now lives in Georgia after some scholarship because of baseball that he got. Ira stuck her tongue out but it was evident that she's excited.

Seth took long coming here. I guess he's sizing up his sister's imprint. But nonetheless, he came.

As soon as he was by the doorway, I turned and smiled at him. He returned that smile, too.

"Shit. We need sunglasses. Their smiles are too damn bright." Cathy said, covering her eyes dramatically.

"And visors, too. Sunglasses alone won't help us." Crissy commented.

"I think I just turned blind." Laney said while squinting her eyes.

I rolled my eyes at them and they were either smirking or sticking their tongues out.

"Hey you guys." Seth greeted them but walked to where I was. I don't know why but I had this impulse that I meet him in the middle of the kitchen.

When we were in the middle, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to my level so that we could kiss. I'm tired of always tiptoeing. I say he gets a time when he's the one who has to bend down.

I kissed him as a greeting. It wasn't for PDA and was just a greeting. We don't say hi lately. We just kiss.

"Whoa! It's just like Wanted." I heard Ira say but I was still in the middle of kissing Seth so I didn't bother with it.

"Yeah. I think someone has to say James McAvoy's ex-girlfriend's lines there. You know when she was nagging him when Angelina Jolie came in." Neal said.

"Yup. And you could be Barry lying on the floor and saying, 'He's the man.'" Nina told him and they laughed.

We finished kissing by this time and I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that." I told them. I've never done PDA even before when my past boyfriends hang with me and my friends.

"It's okay. Cathy's worse with John." Laney smirked at that. John is Cathy's long-time boyfriend. Come to think of it, they're almost two years this coming December. And Seth and I weren't even together for a year and now we're marrying. Oh well, strange but good things happen all the time.

"So it is true. You do look like Kristen Stewart." Seth said suddenly while holding on to my waist and I continued cooking.

We laughed. Laney looks a lot like Kristen Stewart and if she ends up in LA, I wouldn't be surprised if teens flock around her **(A/N: So let's pretend that Kristen Stewart had another movie instead of Twilight which made her famous amongst the crowd of ages 15-25)**. However, Laney detested that because she simply isn't the type to be thankful that she's being compared to someone famous. And, according to her, Kristen Stewart got a man voice **(A/N: No offense K-Stew fans there!)**.

Laney grimaced at that. "I knew I should have cut my hair before I go here." she murmured but we could still hear it.

"Hey, I'll just continue on from here." Cathy said dismissively while taking over the cooking. "You guys can do whatever."

"Yeah. We just don't want to hear banging from upstairs. I know it's your house but you know what I mean." Neal said.

I blushed. "You guys. We don't do that when other people are at home." I said.

"Not sure about that, hon. Remember when your aunts and uncles are downstairs?" Seth teased. I remember that, it was just two days ago. And, well, let's just say that we were both in the mood that time and it couldn't wait.

My friends laughed at that which made my already red face turn redder. I made the move to go while I clutched Seth's wrist.

"Tell me if the food's cooked." I called out as I lead Seth to the TV room. Seth sat down and opened his arms wide. I know it wouldn't close until I sat down on his lap. Instead, I just stood up in front of him and crossed my arms. "I love my best friends and all, but they don't need to know that specific detail!" Sure I could talk to my friends about sex but not _my _sex life. That's private.

"I'm sorry then. Could you ever forgive me?" he asked and put on his puppy face. Ha, ironic.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Don't ever teach our future children that puppy face or else I'll end up spoiling them." I warned him and then climbed onto his lap. As expected, his long arms enclosed around me. Seth abruptly kissed me on the cheek.

"You could never stay mad at me." he grinned.

I raised an eyebrow. "In that case, do you want me to?" I asked.

He pretended to think about it for a moment. I felt tired. It had been a long day with my friends around. Whenever we're hanging out, the day seemed longer in a good way. Yet it seemed short.

I leaned against his chest. It's muscled but I would take it over the softest pillow any other day.

"Nah. If you're staying mad at me for long, who am I going to cuddle?" he teased, noticing my position. Not only did I lean my head against his chest, I brought my feet up on the long couch and pulled them as close as they could get without getting it on Seth's laps as well. At the time he was saying that, I was inhaling his scent and my right hand was touching his chest as well. I looked like a child.

"You mean, who's going to cuddle you." I corrected him.

"Exactly my point."

"Whatever." I commented and then remembered something. "Hey, did you see Leah?"

I felt him tense. "I saw them on my way to the kitchen." he said in a tone that a little brother who is protecting his sister would use.

I looked at him. "She found him. Her imprint. Aren't you happy for her?" I asked.

"I am. It's just, I don't know. I guess I'm just being protective of Leah." he admitted.

"Aw, that's sweet." I smiled and then kissed him on his jaw lightly. "But remember that Leah deserves happiness, too."

He was quiet for a moment and then he looked at me. "I knew there's a reason why I love you."

"Of course there is. You think I'll accept your proposal if you're only relying to me being your imprint?" I teased back.

And then he leaned down to kiss me. Me circling my arms around his neck seems like my reflex whenever we share a kiss. Other girls would lift their foot up, some don't have any visible reflexes. I just hold on to him. A way to press my body closer and my soul, too.

He pressed his tongue against my lips and I knew what he wanted. I opened my mouth for him and at the same time I did that, I felt his tongue invade mine. I didn't even notice that Seth tightened his hold on my waist. All I know is that I was feeling even more comfortable now.

I was lost in the moment. I didn't know that I was moaning. I just found it out when Seth pulled away.

"If you don't stop moaning, I'm sure you're friends are going to hear banging from upstairs." he said and I blushed.

"Shut up." I muttered and he chuckled.

"Is it safe to look?" A voice asked. It was Nina. We both turned and saw her covering her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

She peeked and then dropped her hands. "I have to cover my innocent eyes!"

Innocent my ass. "Right." I scoffed. "What's up?"

"Eating time." she answered.

"Did you call Leah and Caleb?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I had to take precautionary measures, too." she said and then turned to leave. "Just follow."

When she left, I stood up and then turned to take Seth's hand. He didn't stand up, he just looked at me with confusion in his eyes. "What?" I asked him.

"Why does she have to cover her eyes when she called Leah?" he asked.

I stiffened. He has the right to know but how will he react? I mean, being Leah's imprint aside, is Caleb fine enough for Seth?

"Carrie? Hon?" he called.

"Oh, uhm, don't be mad okay?" I asked and he nodded. "Well, Crissy, Ira and Neal accidentally saw Leah and Caleb," I paused and then took a deep breath. "kissing."

Seth was silent for a moment. "They're fast." he muttered.

My eyes widened. "You're fine with it? With them?"

"Wish they'd date first though." he said and then stood up.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and he did the same to me. I rested my chin on his chest so that it's easier for me to look at him. "You know, come to think of it, you never asked me formally if I could be your girlfriend."

"Well then, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Sorry, but you're a little too late." I said innocently. "You see, I'm already engaged and I'm going to marry soon."

Seth pursed his lips. He was trying to not laugh at that but after a few seconds of just looking at each other, he burst out laughing. The vibrations coming off from his chest tickled me so I had to laugh.

******

This is it.

The day I'm waiting for. The day I'm officially going to be a Clearwater. The day I'm going to marry the man I love.

"Stop shaking, Carrie! You're making me feel nervous." Nina said. The seven of us are all in one room. Plus my mom, Sue, Leah and some aunts and grandmas who were fixing my white gown.

The gown was simple in design with a little emphasis on the waistline. It was halter-styled with intricate beaded designs in the bust area. The gown looks like it was flowing rather than puffy as it reaches the floor. The train of the gown was kept in a reasonable length—not too short but not too long. A simple silver crown keeps the veil—which is pulled back for the time being—intact on my hair. Speaking of my hair, it now has waves on the lower part and was kept in a side-swept with a bun holding it instead of a pony-tail.

The gown was new. I borrowed Mom's diamond set. I liked a blue garter which was now secured on its place. As for something old, it was the silver crown which Sue gave me and belonged to Seth's grandma.

"Nina, you're just nervous because you're wearing a dress. We know how much you hated wearing one." Cathy told her and then she turned to me. "You really love purple, huh? Even though I don't really like the color, I like what we're wearing."

The bride's maids dresses were purple in color. It was a purple tube dress that reaches down below their knees. It was paired with a purple jacket-like cover-up and the sleeves are three-quarters in length. A white flower was pinned on the left sides of their hairs. The flowers which they're going to carry was a mixture of white and purple ones with the white flowers dominating the arrangement.

"Thanks." I told Cathy and then turned to Nina. "Sorry. I'm just excited. And nervous, too."

"It's time." Mom told me. I looked at the clock and she was right. My knees felt wobbly and I don't think I could stand.

"Can you stand?" Laney asked.

"Just give me a minute." I answered.

Then the door opened and Neal stuck his head in. "You guys, we have to get in places." he announced.

"Alright." Ira answered and then she turned to me. "We'll see you later." And then she hugged me. My friends followed suit and then they went out.

One by one, the people inside turned to leave so they could sit inside the church. It was only Mom and me.

"Mom, I'm nervous." I told her and clutched her hand tightly.

"It's okay to feel nervous. But I guarantee that once you step your feet inside the church and was able to get a look at Seth, every thing won't matter anymore. You'll get through this. Before you know it, it's the reception already." she assured me.

"Thanks Mom." I said and hugged her.

"No problem, sweetie. You'll always be my daughter." she said.

"Our daughter." A voice from behind us said. I didn't notice that my Dad got inside. "Lily, you have to go sit inside."

After Mom kissed me on the cheek, she left. Dad and I were left alone.

"It's nearly time." he said. His voice was thick. "I can't believe my little princess is going to belong to someone else."

"Oh dad." I said and then reached for him. I hugged him as a Ramirez for the last time. I know that when I hugged him next, I'm already a Clearwater.

Dad just hugged me for a minute, though I couldn't tell if he was crying silently. Then, he put his hands on each of my shoulders and then looked at me. His eyes were reddening a bit.

"Carrie, I want you to remember this: I'm always going to be your Dad. Your mom and I are always going to be your parents. It doesn't matter whether you're married or not. You're our daughter first before anything else." he said emotionally.

I wanted to cry. But this is my wedding. Everyone's got to be happy so I made light of the situation. "Dad! You're making me cry. It's going to ruin my make-up." I said and then smiled.

Dad laughed.

Suddenly, there was a knock and then the door opened. Grandma Alicia poked her head inside. "Noel, your son-in-law is close to thinking that Carrie ditched their wedding." she reminded us jokingly. Apparently, we're close to five minutes late.

"We'll be there shortly." Dad said.

As soon as Grandma Alicia closed the door, I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that I still looked fine. Dad led me outside to the front of the church where my bride's maids and Seth's groom's men are lined up.

Everyone was in place. Neal and Leah were in front. Followed by Collin and Crissy. And then Brady and Ira. Behind them were Laney and Embry. Next were Cathy and Quil. Right in front of me and my Dad were Jacob and Nina.

"Dude, you're so tall. What's your name again?" I heard Nina tell him before I was in place. Jacob laughed.

"Growth hormones is all." he answered. I knew better than that. "Name's Jacob." No matter the perfection of her memory and the simplicity of the other person's name, Nina's going to forget that in just a short while. I'm going to bet a thousand bucks on that.

"Yeah, seriously. What's up with your height?" Cathy asked Quil while looking up at him. Cathy and I are the shortest in the group and she's taller than me by an inch or something.

They all laughed and I laughed with them. This caught Nina's attention.

"How are your knees?" she asked me.

"Better than ever." I answered with a snicker.

Nina was about to retort when Cathy elbowed her. "It's about time. Finally you'll be able to change into jeans!" Cathy said with a laugh. I laughed, too.

"I know right?" she said. "Let's get this over and done with."

"You sound like you're the one getting married." I told her and she stuck her tongue out.

The entourage started walking one by one. My heart was pounding louder and louder as my turn to walk nears. I don't doubt for a second that the werewolves and Nessie would be able to hear my heart.

Nina and Jacob went. I counted up to five before my father walked with me down the aisle.

For the first few walks, I was nervous as hell. I don't really know why I am. I should be excited. Because of my nerves, I wouldn't be surprised if I fall down even though I have a good sense of equilibrium.

I briefly looked over the guests. Most of the people's faces didn't register on my mind. But there were nine people who would always be etched in my mind and I just looked at them for a short while.

They were pale. But beautiful. I know one of them. It was Nessie, her bulging stomach made her look even prettier, if a thing such as prettier than beautiful ever exists.

I guess the others were the Cullens. I briefly remembered Seth saying that an invitation for the Cullens are needed. I know who the Cullens are from his stories and had only seen them from pictures that Nessie showed me once. I've never seen them in person until now.

One has the same shade of hair as Nessie and there was a brunette standing next to him. Nessie's parents, easily figured out. And then a small, pixie-like woman―evidently approving what I'm wearing and what the place looked like; she's the only one I've seen with that kind of expression―with a blond man by her side. Next to the blond man was a muscled guy who looks scary and one of his arms was on a blond woman―the prettiest I've seen in my whole entire life―who looks more like a model. Finally, another blond man―looking like the oldest of them all―and a lady who looks so motherly.

Vampires. Hard to believe.

After a moment of looking at them, I continued my search for Seth. I finally found him after a throng of people, waiting for me near the altar. He was wearing a white three-piece suit, looking as dashing as always.

Mom was right. Nothing mattered to me anymore. Just the one I'm living for standing there waiting for me.

As I focused on him, I remembered the first time I've closely looked at Seth. His sexy red lips. His high-bridged nose. His black hair. His smoldering golden brown eyes. His velvety red skin that I've touched many times...

The first time we met was summer time. Who knew that that summer love affair is going to lead us to this?

Seth's eyes shone with happiness, mirroring my own. If I wasn't handling myself well, there would be tears in my eyes now. Tears of joy. So that's what it truly meant.

I was close to running the whole way if not for my father holding my hand gently.

When Dad and I reached him, I smiled at him and hooked my arm with his. I knew I belong to him. And that he belongs to me. Suddenly, as we reached the altar, everything was in its right place.

The first time we made love, everything stopped to give us time for each other. It's as if it was only the two of us moving, like the world revolved just for us. But now while I'm holding his hand and was standing in front of the priest who was holding the ceremony, it felt like when the world stopped for us, now was the time to put everything in its right places. Like someone re-arranged the world so it could be placed rightfully.

When it was time to put the rings on our fingers, my hand was shaking as I took Seth's. I was overflowing with happiness that I was so sure my voice would shake when I had to speak. To my surprise, it didn't. I was able to say the words smoothly.

When it was his turn, I was looking at his eyes. I never really took it off of his. He was happy saying the vows. We were both happy. If Seth was a weaker man, he would burst from this high. I don't even know how to describe this anymore.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest announced.

Seth's hands were shaking as he made the move to lift my veil and pull it back. I was beaming. He was beaming widely.

As he leaned down and as I tiptoed, our lips met and I could see fireworks behind my eyes. I was close to thinking that someone really fired off real fireworks. I could barely hear the clapping from the guests. Like always, I circled my arms around him. I didn't realize that this kiss was prolonged and I was close to forgetting the place if it were not for the whistles and some cat calls.

Seth pulled away and he grinned at me because of the color of my face.

We turned to the guests and they were clapping. The pack was grinning and my friends were laughing. I looked at them and smiled with amusement as I shook my head.

Then, everyone was on me and Seth and was hugging the both of us while saying congratulations.

******

**Seth's POV**

This is the best thing that ever happened to me. Wait, let me rephrase that. This is one of the best things that ever happened to me. Of course, all the best things in my life happened when Carrie came into my life.

After the ceremony, everyone went to the reception.

Carrie's best friends were talking to us earlier. Followed by the pack, then Nessie and Jacob. When that line was cleared, the Cullens came over. I was glad that they came.

"Congratulations, Seth." Carlisle said. "And to the new wife, Carrie." Then they hugged us.

I looked at Carrie to see her reaction. She was surprised at how friendly they are but was happy about it.

"Thank you. I'm glad you could come." I said.

"It was nothing." Edward smiled.

"It seems just like yesterday when you were a little boy." Emmett butted in, dramatically wiping 'tears' from his eyes. "And now you're married."

Carrie and I laughed.

"Shut up, Emmett." Rosalie said with a bit of humor.

"But it is true. I technically witnessed how he grew up." he defended himself.

"Ohmigosh. I like your gown." Alice chirped, inspecting the gown.

"Thank you." My wife―it feels so great saying that―answered.

"And how everything looked like." Alice added. Knowing Alice, she had been inspecting everything. If she wasn't somewhere far away while we were planning everything for the wedding, I'm sure she would be in-charge as soon as she knew.

"You got that right." Edward said in a low voice that only I, and the other supernaturals here, could hear.

I snickered while Alice stuck her tongue out at him. Carrie looked at me with a confused expression. I leaned down her ear. "I'll tell you later." I said and then gave her a smack on her cheek. She nodded her head.

"There's going to be a long line if we stay here some more." The little pixie said, sounding sure as always.

"We'll see you guys again." Jasper said.

"Yeah. I hope we see each other soon." Bella told us.

"Again, congratulations to both of you." Esme congratulated us once more.

"Thank you." Carrie and I said at the same time.

As soon as they all walked back to their seats, Sam and Emily came up to talk to us.

I didn't let go of Carrie's hand for a second. Then, looking at our entwined hands for the first time, I was surprised at how good our hands looked with our wedding rings in place. I guess I never really thought of how it would look like.

I was too damn happy today.


	10. Lesson 10

**A/N: The honeymoon scene―gulp! The hardest scene I'm ever gonna write up to date. Warning: lots of lemon inside.**

**Carina's POV**

Have you ever seen a movie or a TV drama where the two main characters get married and then proceeded to consume their marriage that same night? Or maybe read a romance novel where the same thing happened?

Well, I'm telling you. It isn't true. Nothing happens on your first night as husband and wife except for sleep. Unless of course, you have some kind of superhuman abilities.

Seth does. But I don't. I have to re-charge and that is why our honeymoon get-away wasn't booked until the day after our wedding.

And whenever I think of what's going to happen, I can't help but mention all the possibilities silently in my head. We were close to joining the mile high club, if it were not for Seth and me sleeping in and out of it for the whole plane ride...

I was taken out of my daydreams when the hot water turned cold. And I was instantly taken back to the present.

We just got here in Boracay. Seth was watching TV, patiently waiting for me while I took a shower. I felt all icky and dirty after that plane ride.

Realizing that I've finished with my showering ordeals, I turned the shower off and took the towel and then dried myself. After feeling all dry, I decided to tease him a bit. I put on the red-and-black lingerie that my best friends somehow managed to sneak inside my packed and ready-to-go suitcase without me noticing. Believe it or not, I have never used a lingerie on Seth. I know it's stupid but I feel conscious somehow, even though it's only us.

So when I was taking out the things I would need, and I saw this set, my eyes widened and I panicked. Until I thought of it this way. The thing is, once I put this on, I have to cover it with a robe quickly or I'd lose the will to wear it. Good thing, though, that I have a silky red robe. And I put that on without seeing how I look in the mirror-covered walls.

I got out of the bathroom and took in the scene. The walls were red, making it obvious that we are in the honeymoon suite. The sensuous feeling of the wall color alone is even greater because the lights were dimly lit. The TV wasn't turned on anymore. Instead, there's a romantic classical sound playing from the player.

I looked at the bed. It was neatly arranged and the color was a softer shade of red. Because of the lighting, it was nearly pink. And there were red and white rose petals on top. Seth was romantic enough to do that. The champagne and two champagne glasses beside the bed didn't go unnoticed.

The wind blew gently and my attention flew towards the balcony. It was open and I could see the ocean view from where I'm standing.

Then I saw him.

Standing there like a Greek god. Even though his back was on me and he was looking at the view. And he was wearing a silky black pajama bottom. I'm going to have to tell him to wear that from time to time to get me in the mood.

He must've noticed my presence because he turned to me and opened his arms wide while grinning sexily―but not before taking in what I look like. I think I just died and gone to heaven.

I walked, as if dreaming, towards him. His arms enclosed around me once I got there and I looked up at him.

"Mrs. Clearwater," he started. I couldn't help but take in the pleasure from being called as his wife. "we have a long night ahead of us."

I shivered. Not because of the cold, but because I know exactly what is ahead of us. I smiled. "I know, Mr. Clearwater." And then my eyes widened as he whispered something that is only meant for me to hear.

He led me towards the bed. He made me sit down while he poured champagne on our glasses. Seth gave me one and when he sat down next to me, we had a toast.

I sipped a bit of mine and he did the same. We stayed that way until both our glasses are finished. When it was, Seth took it and placed where it was. Then, he resumed sitting. This time, he sat behind me.

Seth placed his hands on my shoulders. The heat coming from him was in contrast to the cold air coming from the open windows. It makes me weak in a good way.

It's silly of me to feel shy and nervous right now. Shyness and modesty shouldn't have a place in my mind and in between us. It's not like this is our first. We've shared physical love many times before.

But this is something else. It's our first time as husband and wife. I couldn't believe that this is a lot different than what we have before.

His hands moved slowly from my shoulders to my arms. Caressing me and making skin contact as feather light as possible. I couldn't help but tilt my head to the left as the incredible feeling passed. Seth took advantage of that and cradled his head on my right shoulder. His hot breathing added to the pleasure.

He planted a kiss on my neck when his hands moved to the front of my robe. I didn't expect the ecstasy I felt as I watched Seth's hands untie my robe sensually slow. After it was untied, he let it fall down, exposing my skin. And he just had to fling my robe somewhere across the room. Not that I care much.

My skin was on fire. It didn't help that Seth's temperature is over a hundred degrees Fahrenheit.

"I would take off what little clothing you have, but that would make things quicker, don't you agree?" he asked.

I was about to answer but I found out that my throat ran dry with just that little act. So he's still hiding some things for me to learn about this art. I nodded my head.

"And," he continued. "I wouldn't get a chance to see what you look like right now. I would dare think that you put on something good for me." All the while he was saying that, his fingers were trailing one of my bra straps. When he finished trailing down the strap, I thought that he's going to stop. But his hands continued moving, running along the curves to my waist.

I gasped when his hands settled on my waist and he leaned to whisper in my ear. "Stand up and strip for me, hon."

This was ultimate seduction. Other women would find that rude and some kind of harassment. But I think it depends on how it was said. And Seth―my husband―most certainly didn't say it in a way a sex offender would sound like. He said it like a husband who wants to make love to his wife but wanted to add some fun.

I inhaled and exhaled twice before getting up and standing on the edge of the bed. Other times, I would feel shy but the champagne's effect is striking in right now―Seth knows I get drunk easily and I have a sneaking feeling that this is why he made me drink some. The desire in his eyes as what I look like is being slowly revealed to him helped me gather some strength.

Was I too focused on taking away my shyness? 'Cos I didn't realize that Seth had already taken off his piece of clothing and it was now on the floor. And Seth was already under the covers, leaning against the headboard.

I stood straight, looking at him with an innocent expression. He somehow loves that. And I could see the effect of my expression to him. Something down there is already making a tent.

Seth only looked at my face for a moment before his eyes raked my figure. And that tent that his not-so-little brother aka big boy was putting up? It doesn't resemble a tent anymore. More like a flag being raised up high in the flag pole.

When he met my eyes again, I looked at him like a virgin trying to please him but has no idea what to do next.

"Stop that look, Carrie. I told you that this is going to be a long night and it's going to stay that way. Stop provoking me." he growled. Seth's a hypocrite. He knows what his growls do to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine then." I said but I don't think that the effects of his growls didn't go unnoticed by him. I'm pretty sure he could smell my wetness.

I unclasped my bra but held on to the cups for a teasing. I clearly heard the frustrated groan he suppressed a little too late when he thought I would just take my bra off swiftly. He wanted a strip tease and that's what I'm gonna give him.

I think that's my drunk self talking.

When I heard a sultry classical music playing, I smirked at him and he gulped. I think he knows what I'm gonna do next and he's thinking that he must've dug himself a hole. So without any second thought, I danced sexily in front of him, without once letting go of the cups.

After a moment though, I decided to end his suffering by a bit. I let go of the cups. I looked to see the effect on him. I smirked when I saw that he was holding the sheets tightly. Knowing his strength, I pity the sheets.

"Now take the last thing off." he said. Or should I say, commanded? I've recently discovered that I like it when he takes over the situation. It was the other way around for him.

I took hold of the bands of my panties. And in the slowest pace I could afford to have, I slid them down my legs until they were completely gone.

That was the last straw for Seth. He let go of the sheets and, quickly but gently, pulled me to his arms. He pinned me down the bed and started kissing me like a hungry man eating for the first time in a month.

It wasn't like I'm not liking what he's doing—in fact, I love it very, very much. It's just that I thought we're gonna go slow. How else would this night be long?

"I-I t-thought that we're g-gonna have a long n-night?" I asked him in between my stuttering. I could barely speak out the words for my mind was getting clouded by his fiery touch all over me but not quite where I wanted it.

He stopped immediately and I took that as a time to regain my breath. Then he looked at me. "You don't like what I'm doing?"

I was taken aback. I looked at him. "No, that's not it, babe. I was just thinking, how am I—cos I know you're going to—last with a pace like this?" I explained.

Understanding dawned his face. "Oh. You want me to go slow?" he asked.

"Kinda like that."

As soon as I said that, Seth placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. He was starting to be gentle. After the forehead, it was my nose then my cheeks. When he moved to my neck, nipping and sucking on the flesh there, I almost lost my train of thought.

But somehow, amidst my chaotic thoughts, I noted that the song changed into that of an instrumental of 'I Don't Want to Miss a Thing' by Aerosmith, only made softer.

Seth peppered my whole body with wet kisses—purposefully avoiding my private parts but not the sensitive ones. My collar bone, shoulders, arms, hands, the sides of my breasts, my waist, mid-riff, navel.

I didn't expect myself to shiver when his lips touched my pelvis. And I couldn't help but moan when he kissed my inner thigh, near my center. Seth continued kissing every part of me. It was as if he was worshiping me.

As if he couldn't take it anymore and he just have to touch me, his fingers trailed softly from my neck to my breasts. And once it got there, he took one nipple between his thumb and index finger. I moaned. Soon enough, he was sucking like a babe. I opened my eyes to look at him and I couldn't help but feel even wetter seeing him doing me.

I didn't even know that his hands were on the move again until I felt him stroking my clit. My breath was now coming in and out heavily. He worked on it for a few minutes; gently caressing me, fingering. I stiffened and we both know that I'm about to cum.

But before that happened, he pulled his finger out. I moaned in disappointment.

"Seth..."

He chuckled at the whining tone I used. "Can't let you do that with just my finger, hon." Then, he positioned himself in between my legs. And damn! Was he as hard as a rock. Our fingers on our right hands intertwined as he slowly filled me.

I screamed his name as he fully entered my core, pressing his hand in the process. He started to move as soon as my legs wrapped around his waist and in no time at all I was moving with him, meeting his thrust. All the while we were looking into each other's eyes.

I always feel closer to him when we look into each other. Nothing would ever make me feel closer to him other than his eyes.

The only time I thought that he only loved me because he imprinted on me was the time he revealed to me what he is. When he explained it properly, I didn't think that that was the case anymore. We were destined to be together. Who knew that there's still such a thing as destiny and made for each other things?

Before meeting Seth, I would admit that I never thought much of it. I actually thought that it was absurd. Although I was a woman who believe in love, I didn't believe in destiny. I now realized that the reason why, no matter what people say, nothing would convince me that there's such a thing as destiny is because I haven't found Seth. Great, now I'm talking like a heartbroken woman who just found love.

But that aside, destiny for me before was just a word. How can we be destined to a specific someone when most people say we create our own future? How could I believe in it when I'm one of those people who believe that my future is for me to wield and for others to watch? What if the life I'm creating doesn't include a someone to be with till I die? Doesn't that go against the belief that there's a certain someone for each and everyone of us?

Back to what's happening right now, I believe the opposite. Not the exact opposite but the part about destiny. Looking at Seth, which I realized as my home, I confirmed that I am fated to be with him until the day I die.

And this is what people call destiny with someone. It was nice that I was able to learn that while I'm still young.

Suddenly, my moans got louder and louder. I was aware of our increasing pace. That was further proof that we're reaching the peak.

"B-babe, I'm coming. Do me harder." I told him.

"I'm coming, too. Come with me, hon." he said.

Seth didn't only go harder, he also went faster. No matter how gentle we started, Seth and I would end our rounds in a hard way. That's exactly what's happening right now.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips to mine but not before saying, "Come with me."

Our tongues danced their own rhythm as I reached my peak. Seth came while I was still seeing stars. How we were able to moan and groan despite our mouths locked to each others, I have no idea.

After our first glorious moment as husband and wife, we both pulled away from the kiss and Seth rolled off me so that we could both regain our breath. I crawled the very little distance to lay my head to his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"That was something." I said after I stopped panting.

Seth kissed my temple. "Of course it was. That's our first as a married couple." he said.

I looked at him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

We were silent after that. Seth's too much of a gentleman to let me rest after our first.

"Babe?"

Seth hummed in response.

"I was thinking, how many children are we expecting?" I asked him. That thought had been in my mind since yesterday.

He was silent for a moment and I was worrying that he must've been put off with that. I once came across an article which says that men will be put out with serious conversations after sex. They're less likely to remember their middle names, how much more for deep discussions? But I gotta know what he thinks. Finally—after maybe ten seconds?—I looked up to see his reaction.

He was just staring at me with a blank expression. And I looked back at him, expecting his answer.

"A whole football team." he said seriously.

When that registered in my head, my eyes widened. I was horrified. He looks dead serious about it, doesn't he?

I was relieved when he started shaking in laughter. Probably from my reaction. "I was kidding." he said, still laughing. "You should have seen your face." I think that Seth's shape shifting has its petty side effects because now, he sounds like he's barking.

I narrowed my eyes. "Funny to you, isn't it?" I asked. He didn't answer, he just laughed. "Fine. It's all fun and games until someone gets denied of sex on their honeymoon."

Seth stopped laughing at once and looked at me with disbelief. "Are you serious?"

I looked at him with my poker face. People tell me that I'm bad at it—I mean, come on! I don't lie concerning big secrets and I'm usually bad at poker faces at something small unless I'm determined to lie to get an answer—but looking at Seth now, I'm starting to believe that my seventeen years of training in lying is paying off. Seventeen years because I've been trying to lie since I was two.

I broke into a smug smile and then kissed his cheek. "Kidding." I said and watched as it registered in his mind. "I can deny you of sex but I'm afraid I'll be the first one to ask for it."

He smiled his silly smile. "So what you're saying is that, we're going to have to write off denial in sex on our list of punishment?"

"Yep."

"I pranked you and you pranked me. Quits?"

"Yep." I answered. "You haven't answered my question yet."

He seemed to really think about it for a moment. "I think three is enough."

"Unlike a whole football team," I playfully glared at him and he just smiled in amusement. "I think I could handle three as well."

"Are we going to start making them now?" he asked. I never knew how he could sound so casual in a minute and then be seductive the next.

There was one more thing I would want to ask him: Is he going to give up being a shifter once I bear our second child? But I think that serious talk should be discussed when we're finally settled down to the life of a married couple. Plus, how could I start talking when he's already kissing down there and all I could manage to voice out are my moans?

******

**Seth's POV**

"Are we going to start making them now?" I asked her seductively.

Even though I said it in a form of a question, I didn't give her the chance to answer. Instead, I went down on her and started pleasuring her in a way she loves so much.

I love it when she moans and it's all because of me. I'm the only one who would ever make her writhe in pleasure like that.

Carrie raised her butt by an inch so I could have more access to it. Or did she do it so she could have a better access? It doesn't really matter because either way, both of us wins.

I continued what I was doing and after a few minutes, her toes curled. That's an indication that she's reaching her orgasm.

"Seth!" Yeah, she has a habit of calling out my name when she reaches the peak. I don't mind though. That just means that she's mine and no one else.

She was panting when she came down from that height. Once again, I didn't give her a chance to recover fully. I knelt in front of her and took hold of her feet. I placed them on my shoulders and started to penetrate her hole. I get hard just by lying next to her naked.

Carrie moaned when she felt the tip of my dick in her entrance. Her mouth opened into a silent cry of satisfaction when I fully entered her. I started moving. Eventually, I have to bend her some more to get full access. I leaned down on her until I was only some inches away from her. Carrie ended up more flexible than I ever thought she is.

I was pulling in and out of her. Carrie was moaning and she was saying some words that comes out incoherent. There were slight mists in her eyes that if I was a mere human being I wouldn't be able to see them. I knew by now that her eyes moisten when she experiences great feelings. The first time I've seen those mists, I thought I was doing something wrong that I was unaware of.

"B-babe," she had to pause to let out a moan and to catch her breath. I'm going faster again. "I'm afraid I'm nearly there."

I was nowhere near ready to come with her. Of course I couldn't slow our pace down. That's irritating. So with one last thrust to her, Carrie let out a cry. I stopped moving to let her recover. It's important for her to recover so that we could switch positions. In cases like this, Carrie takes care of me. If you know what I mean.

When Carrie was able to control her breathing, I let her legs fall back to the bed. She pulled away—my dick instantly missed her warmth—and then knelt in front of me. Now, we're facing each other.

She took my hand, staring at our entwined fingers where our rings were placed, before leaning forward to kiss me. Kissing her was complete ecstasy. Her soft lips against mine, that was as good as making love to her. I opened my mouth at the same time she did. And when our tongues started to dance on their own rhythm, she wrapped her arms around my neck. Almost instantly, my hands took hold of her small waist.

I was too focused in kissing her that I didn't even realized that Carrie already managed to have us lay back down on the bed. With her on top of course.

I think I taught Carrie too much in the art of sex—I like keeping some things secret from her to still have the element of surprise—because she already started kissing me all over my face. Or maybe she's trying to copy what I did earlier?

She was now on my neck, sucking on the skin a little too hard in the hopes of giving me some long-lasting hickeys. I doubt that she'll be successful. I hardly had any scratches since the first time I phased.

Carrie trailed down kisses. She stopped on my chest to give it some thorough kissing. Just like how hers was kissed. She didn't stop there though, she continued heading down until she reached my crotch. I held my breath in anticipation. I have no idea of what she was about to do. She had never given me a head. I wonder if she'd do that now. I almost came with the idea.

The anticipation was soon answered when she kissed the tip. I shut my eyes and groaned. When I opened my eyes, I was met by her teasing smirk. I gulped. I really dug myself a hole when I said we'll have a long night.

Holding my gaze, she slowly lowered her mouth to my dick. And—oh shit! Oh. Shit. She started sucking me like a pro. Excuse my language but I don't think I could think of a better way to describe what's happening in my current state of mind. Believe it or not, this is the first time she'd given me a head. She gives me hand jobs but never the mouth. This is one of the things I would gladly teach her (not counting my secrets of course; that's to keep both of us _very _satisfied) but only if she asked. She wouldn't want to admit it but sometimes, Carrie's conservative. A bit inhibitive when it comes to sex. And I'm definitely not the type to assert things that she's not ready to do yet.

But now, I just couldn't describe it. I'm just not too good with words when she's so good in giving me a head.

I touched her head to guide her some more. "That's it, hon. Oh god. I'm coming." I shouldn't have said that. She stopped sucking. "What's the matter?"

"I don't want you to come yet." she answered and then climbed on top of me. "If you're orgasming, might as well do that when you're inside me." I was reciting all the saints' names that I know when I heard that.

I placed my hand on her waist so that she could position herself on top. Once she was fully settled, she started rocking back and forth. When she arched her back, I couldn't help but to get closer to her so that I could lick her nipples. It brought a whole new wave of ecstasy to her and she started riding me faster. My hands were busy touching everything there is to touch on her body.

Eventually, I could feel my release coming. "Hon, I'm almost there. You ready?" I asked her, looking at her face contorted in pure pleasure.

She hummed in response. I don't think she's in the right frame of mind to answer me straight. And then, I filled her in. I could also feel the warm heat coming from Carrie. At the same time, Carrie was jerking, further proof that she reached hers with me.

My little brother—or as Carrie named it, my 'big boy'—wasn't so hard anymore and one move from Carrie, it wouldn't be inside her anymore. She gave me a kiss. A sweet, loving one as her finishing touch.

******

**Carina's POV**

"I'd say it again," I had told Seth after our kiss. "I love you." I then wrapped my arms around his neck and cradled my head on his shoulder.

"I love you, too." he answered and then kissed my arm.

We laid down on the bed again. I was contentedly resting in his arms—not sleepy yet, gotta go another one or two—when he just had to ask a question I was hoping would never be opened.

"Carrie, I'm not judging you or anything. And I know for sure that you didn't do it with someone else while you were still with me." he paused to sigh. "But I have to know. How did you learn to give a head without asking me?"

My face flushed. I didn't know how to answer that one. Well, I would be able to answer it but it's just, I'm shy to tell him how. It's kinda embarrassing. But I know he's not going to let it go until I give him an answer. I could lie, but as I said earlier, I'm not too good with it. So I might as well go with the truth.

Biting my lower lip, I pressed myself to his side some more so that he wouldn't be able to see my face. "W-with a b-banana." I said. "A big one."

"Really?" he asked. His tone was disbelieving.

Despite the almost suffocating angle I was in, I managed to nod my head.

"And you did it to surprise me tonight?"

I nodded my head once again.

"Why are you trying so hard to cover your face?" he asked. This time, I could hear amusement in his voice.

"Because!" I answered. My voice was now muffled but I know he could hear it clearly.

Then he started shaking with laughter. I got offended. I'm feeling embarrassed and he finds it funny. I forgot that I was hiding my face and looked up at him.

"You find that funny, don't you?"

"I'm sorry. It's just," he had to pause because he was still laughing and had to breathe in to continue what he was saying. "It's just that I couldn't believe that you're shy about admitting that you did something to surprise me."

I pouted. "It was very embarrassing."

He gave me a smack on the lips. "Aw. Tell me about it."

I bit my lip once more and started telling him the story.

_---Flashback---_

_Only four days to go before the wedding. I'm here, thinking how I would be able to surprise Seth on our honeymoon. Things he didn't teach me yet and things that I haven't done with him before._

"_Our bride-to-be is thinking so deeply." Neal said and then elbowed me. I had to dodge it a bit or else I would end up with a bruise._

_I looked at him. "I was thinking of things to surprise Seth." I admitted. There are no secrets in our group. And there are things I'm comfortable saying straight to them than with anyone else. Even Seth._

"_Surprise him when?" Nina asked._

"_On our honeymoon. Things I haven't done with him before."_

"_I know! The famous, and infamous for some, back door entrance." Crissy suggested._

"_Hell no I'm not doing that." I answered almost instantly._

"_Uhm, a virgin here. What's a back door entrance?" Laney asked while waving her hand in the air like a student._

"_Yeah. What's back door?" Nina asked as well._

_Ira started laughing. Hard. "It's when you take it in the ass." she answered. The two looked like ready to puke. "Oh it wasn't so easy. And I understand why Carrie wouldn't do it. It's helluva painful the first time. Even worse than getting your cherry popped."_

"_You've done it with Matt?" I asked her. Not really surprised but just not informed. With those two, every thing is possible. Even under Ira's stepmother's strict eye._

_She nodded her head. _

"_I'm not doing back door for sure." I told her. "Maybe something more oral. You know, like part of the foreplay."_

"_Have you ever tried giving him a blowjob?" Cathy asked._

_I shook my head. "That is a brilliant idea, Caths!"_

"_You seriously haven't given him a BJ? What the hell is wrong with you?" _

"_I'm serious. I haven't given a head in my life. And maybe I just didn't think of asking Seth to teach me how before."_

"_Well then. You need a hands-on experience." she said._

_My eyes widened. "I'm not going to do it with someone else." I told her fiercely._

"_Of course you won't, stupid. We'll just have to do it with a banana."_

"_Seriously?" _

_She nodded her head._

"_Here's a banana." Neal said and laid a piece of banana on the table where we currently were._

_I looked at it. "That's too small." I said. The banana he found somewhere in the house was only two inches small. Seth's ten inches at the least._

"_Then we gotta go to a grocery store." Ira said._

_Everyone immediately put some sensible clothes on. I picked up my wallet, phone, house keys and car keys._

"_What about my brother?" Laney asked. Caleb's on a date with Leah. Apparently, those two couldn't wait until Seth and I are married. As usual, my parents are somewhere with some relatives. And my grandma Alicia was at work. Seth's on patrol last night and had to sleep some more._

"_We won't be gone long. Just gonna grab a banana and go." Crissy said._

"_But then, my goodies stash is almost finished. I think we have to stay in the grocery a little longer." Nina answered._

"_I don't think Caleb's going to be home early. I mean, he has a hot date. So I think he won't be home until dinner. And it's still two in the afternoon." Neal explained._

"_Well, whatever." Laney said._

_The grocery store wasn't so far away. Only a good ten minutes away by car. We were there in no time._

"_So, banana section first." Cathy said. We all went to the fruit section and saw a wide range of bananas. Cathy took the biggest in size._

"_I think that will do." I told her, emphasizing the think word._

_Cathy put it in the basket that Neal was holding. "Why? How long or big is his?"_

"_Ten at the least." I said. "The banana's more or less two inches short."_

_Cathy's mouth was opened in surprise. And the others, too. "Ten? That big?" she asked._

_Neal looked me up and down. "I don't know how you handled being rammed by something that big." _

"_You guys!" I said when I realized people were glancing our way. "To the candy section for Nina."_

_---Pause---_

"I'm not finished with the story yet." I told him when he had started laughing.

"I'm sorry, hon. You really haven't measure me, have you?" he asked, still chuckling. I shook my head. He leaned in to whisper it to me. "11.5 inches."

My eyes widened. "Neal's right. I don't know how I handled it." I told him.

"Lots of good foreplay and penetration, hon. Lots of those." he said and I had to swat his arm.

"Will you let me continue now?" I asked him.

"Okay."

_---Start of Flashback Again---_

_Cathy peeled the banana skin and then gave it to me. It was only the two of us. Nina and Laney said they couldn't take it and will just have to learn when the time comes. Neal and Ira wanted to watch Hocus Pocus and when Crissy heard that, she went with them. _

_I took the banana from her. "What do I do?" I asked her._

"_You open your mouth. Slowly put the banana inside." I followed what she said. I almost choked so I took it off my mouth. "It's choking me."_

"_Just slowly put it in so that you'll know when it's choking you. Stop when you feel like it reached your limit." _

"_But don't other girls put it in all the way?" I asked._

"_That's different. You're doing the normal BJ. Not deep throat."_

"_What's the difference?"_

_She waved her hand as if to say don't mind. "Just continue with this." _

_I looked at the banana. Slowly but hesitantly, I opened my mouth and did as she said. When I was in place, Cathy said, "Okay now, move your head up and down. Slowly at first."_

_I did just that. I thought I looked silly practicing with a banana. But if it meant surprising my soon to be husband then okay, I'll do it. _

"_Okay, stop." I stopped and took the banana off my mouth. "All you have to do is go faster until he's ready to have his release. You'll know when he's about to cum. He's going to tell you anyway. Now eat the banana."_

"_Uhm, no thank you. I think this banana rightfully belongs to the trash now." I said as I moved to throw the fruit away._

_Cathy laughed at me. "You're the only one I know who's afraid to eat something they've had their saliva on."_

"_It's not that." I answered her as I sat back down. "It's just, I could imagine the banana as Seth's you know what." I crinkled my nose. "I don't think I 'll be able to eat bananas for a while."_

_---End of Flashback---_

Seth was silent for a moment. "Show me."

I looked at him with a confused expression. "Show you what?" I asked.

"The banana thing." he said.

"But there's no banana around." I told him while looking around. I was partly making an excuse.

Seth was out of the bed in no time and was heading to the phone. "Hello room service? I'd like to order a basket of fruits. Don't forget to put in the banana."

When he finished giving orders, he turned around to look at me again. "You think you can get away with not showing me?" he said and ghosted to the bed. I was looking at him with a flabbergasted expression.

After a while, I recovered and started laughing.

I just got my husband stimulated with my story.

******

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to update. You guys must've learned about the typhoon that hit the Philippines. I'm currently here right now and because of the storm, I couldn't get an internet connection. Plus the flood.**

**This must've been kinda crappy but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**

**P.S.: Aw, only one chapter to go. I'm gonna miss writing this story.**


	11. Lesson 11

_**Being an Imprint 101: Conclusion**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Carina's POV**

It's been almost five months since Seth and I got married. We lived in his apartment for a few weeks before deciding to buy a big enough property in La Push and transform it into an inn that could hold an eatery and five bedrooms for now. Since Jacob's mechanic shop's branch in Seattle had already adjusted and now has its own regular mechanics, he let Seth stay here in La Push. And lately, I don't think that Architecture is my calling so I switched into Interior Designing. I don't have to go to school since I'm studying via Internet, letting me stay at home and take care of my husband. Now, we don't have to go anywhere and we could m0nitor the inn. It worked for both of us.

Plus, Seth wants to stay here because of Sue. We all know that Leah and Caleb are going to end up into a married couple and that would mean that she's gonna have to move. I mean, they're practically living in right now, seeing that Leah's spending majority of her time over Caleb's place. Seth doesn't want Sue to be left all by herself.

I also discovered that no matter how a couple treat each other when they weren't married yet, there's still some adjustments to do after the wedding ceremony. For example, Seth and I have to cut down the amount we're used to spending individually so that we could pay expenses at home. My mom and dad told me a long time ago that there are three ways I can kiss my allowances bye bye. The first one is when I graduated and got a job. I had always thought that this is what's gonna happen to me. The second one is if I got pregnant while still under their roof. And the third one, which was what happened, was if I got hitched while still studying. Although they're fine with me marrying the love of my life, rules are rules. So now, I could say that it's kinda hard when I wanted to buy something but couldn't. I don't want to use my savings because that's always been there for emergency cases and I'm shy to ask Seth for money which he had been working hard for.

Also, I have to do things I'm not used doing. I've got to wake up before Seth does―it's very hard to do that especially when Seth keeps me up late at night to do some loving―and cook food for him before he goes to work. I cook for him even before but that's usually when he's day off and doesn't have to wake up early. I've got to make sure every thing is fine at home before he goes home. That also means I've got to clean up the house so whenever he's home from work, he would see a nice and clean house. And I'm not used to cleaning up every thing before. Back then, I would just do basic cleaning like sweep the floor inside and outside the house, wipe dusts and organize things in the bedroom. Now, I've got to add mopping the floor, cleaning the bathroom, washing the dishes, doing the laundry and some gardening. Sue helps me do household chores but she's got some things to attend to outside the house and since I'm the only one at home, I've got to do most of them.

There's still my duties at night. In bed. Where I keep him really satisfied. I don't think I've got to explain more on those.

Sometimes, we would argue over little things. I mean, who doesn't? Right?

******

I remembered we once argued who's a better superhero: Batman or Superman?

"I say it's Superman." he had defended. I was just sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. His head was on my lap and he was eating chips while watching Justice League. Someone told me that men think and act like they're someone who's five years younger than their actual age. So let's say that Seth's just turned twenty-four, minus five makes him a nineteen year old. But isn't JL just for kids? Oh well, I found that side of him cute.

When Seth opens an argument, he never backs down. And when I could argue back, I would.

I marked the page I was reading and closed the magazine. I took off my reading glasses. Lately, I've been feeling nauseous when reading. I guess this is the result of too much computer because of my online classes. He doesn't dig the innocent look anymore, it was now the librarian. Whatever. I came up with the innocent librarian. We don't get so much sleep when I do that.

"I think you're wrong, babe. It's Batman." Of course I had to choose Batman, he already claimed Superman. Plus, I really do think Batman's better.

"Why? Batman doesn't have those flying abilities and man of steel reputation."

"You should remember that Batman's only human. That makes him closer to reality than Superman is. And we should give credit to the fact that, yeah, he's human. But he could do all those."

"Maybe you're right. But let's not forget that Superman could save thousands or millions of people alone. Meanwhile, Batman's got to have all those gadgets."

"Yeah he could. Superman's looking all cool saving those millions of people. Oh, and all the while, he's wearing a _red underwear outside _hispants."

"Hon, both of them have their briefs outside their pants."

"Yeah. But babe, it pains me to see that he's a superhero and he couldn't mix and match the color of his outfit perfectly. I mean, red and blue with a bit of yellow? Come _on_! It's painful to the eyes. At least Batman's keeping it simple with black and gray."

"But that's too dull. And why does he have to personify those bats using himself? Was he bitten by a radioactive bat like how Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider? The answer is no. So why?"

"Well bats are often mistaken as a creature of the night. They're associated with vampires, which I now know is impossible, and were therefore feared by many men in the belief that they're evil when they're not. And in Batman's case, he was known as a rogue by―" Seth had cut me off.

"Exactly. He's a villain in the eyes of so many people. That only means he's not doing his job right. And he's really a coward because he's hiding his face so people won't recognize him and get pissed at him."

"Unlike many superheroes, including your Superman, he's hiding his face because he's a genuine helper. He's saving the world, or Gotham city at the least, without expecting something big in return. And he's got it made. He's a billionaire so why would he bother helping people out if he wants those big rewards or something."

Seth was about to retort a very good, I assumed, come back when the doorbell rang. He stood up to get it. It was none other than Ruth, Emily's and Sam's only daughter. Emily was behind her, looking like in a rush.

"Can you please look after Ruth for a while? Leigh's teacher called and said he was rushed to the hospital 'cos of a sprain. Sam's working and no one's gonna look after Ruth." she said. Leigh is their second child. Ruth is the youngest and doesn't go to school yet, she just turned three last week and will go to school next school year. We're the closest she could trust their child to. Add the fact that Emily is the Clearwaters' relative.

"Of course. You go see your son." Seth told her. Ruth had already made her way to the couch.

Emily peeked in to look at me. "I'm sorry for this rush."

"It's okay. We don't mind. I understand." I knew that in the state she was in, clearly worrying for Leigh, she wouldn't be able to handle two children.

"Thank you." she said and said good bye to us. "Mommy will call later, baby." she told Ruth.

Ruth nodded. "Bye mommy."

After the two had said good bye, Emily left as quickly as she could.

When Seth came back to the couch, Justice League had gone back from its commercial break. And then, he just had to ask a child.

"Ruth," he called her attention and when the little girl looked at him, he continued. "Who do you think is better? Superman or Batman?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Easy. Powa' Puff Girls." she said and went back to watching the show that I don't think she liked even a little.

Seth was stunned. I laughed. Soon, he laughed, too. Who knew that the PPG would be able to defeat Batman and Superman?

Ruth just took the remote control and changed the channel. I would bet a million bucks that she used the diversion to change the channel to Spongebob.

******

**Seth's POV (A/N: This is like a continuation of Carrie's looking back at their married life together.)**

Carrie and I have our arguments or fights from time to time. We might seem like the perfect couple but the truth is, we're not. And we know that. We have our differences and that's the reason why we sometimes banter.

She could be a perfectionist―when cooking new recipes, I call this too-much-stick-in-the-book type―and would sometimes not let others help her even though she's having a hard time herself.

******

"What's the difference between peanut butter that has no peanut chunks in it and the full cream one?" I asked her while we were grocery shopping once. She found this new dessert thing on the net and wanted to try it.

"Seth, I know what you're trying to do." Of course she does, I simply like the one with chunks in it 'cos they seemed to feel more like a mouthful than the full cream ones. The ones without chunks are smooth to the point that they're suspicious. "And for the nth time, I would want to try it like how it was on the net. When it tasted off, then I'll give in to your wants." What gives? I'm the one who's going to eat most of it anyway.

"Suggestions." I corrected and then shut my mouth. Did I mention that Carrie was PMS-ing during this time? Yeah. She was. I think it's her second day. In general, she's nice even though she has them, unlike other girls who get moody, but don't I―and you, too―dare anger her. She's like a malevolent monster and her glare alone could probably turn you into ashes.

Carrie sighed. It was a big sigh. That's warning number one. I kept my mouth shut after that until we got home.

******

I had thought that that would be the last of her pissed-off-during-PMS moment. I had learned how to be careful and she doesn't get pissed that much anyway.

But boy was I wrong!

You see, two days after that, and she still has her period―she gets it for four days; imagine four days without having sex with my wife?!―that I did a phenomenal mistake.

It was bad.

******

"Seth?" she calmly called me from the back. I could smell the laundry soap and I could tell that she was checking the laundry when she called me. I did the laundry for her, figuring that I should help her with the chores.

Her voice was so sweet then. I thought she was going to thank me with kisses and all so I giddily got up and answered, "Yes, honey?"

"Come here." she said. I did as told with this huge-ass smile on my face. I shouldn't have been fooled with her sweet voice.

When I got there, she turned to me with an evil glare. On her right hand was what seemed to be her favorite top. That top was one of my favorites, too. It was off-shoulder, allowing me to kiss her shoulders every time I get a chance. It was pale yellow and made in a delicate fabric. Which meant that it shouldn't be washed with heavy duty laundry.

What did I wash this time?

Shit. I washed jeans. And that was yellow. Not only was it ruined in color, it was now officially ruined.

With her death glare, my mind kept on repeating the swear words.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Uhm, your favorite top?" I almost squeaked.

"What was its color before?"

"Pale yellow."

" Care to explain _why _it's now black and_ completely _ruined?" she was close to screeching.

"Uhm―" I started saying my excuse. Of course, that one would be a complete made-up one because I know how it could've happened. I was putting the jeans and dark clothes that could be put in heavy duty. I wasn't paying attention and was just putting everything in the wash because I heard a very interesting conversation. That conversation happened probably a mile away from where I am but hey! I'm a wolf. It was Brady trying to hit on some girl down the beach. And I was laughing so hard because of the lines he was using. It wasn't that bad, but you gotta admit, once you're tied to a woman and then you hear someone else say the lines which has the same context of what you used to say is damn funny. Not to mention ridiculous.

Carrie held up her hand, palm up. "Never mind." she sighed a deep sigh which she released as fast. "I don't wanna know." Then she started to try and fix her top.

"I'm sorry." I told her but made no move to go over her. She wouldn't want that anyways. We'll just make this into an even bigger mistake.

She didn't answer and just continued fixing the ruined top. I decided to leave for now. It wouldn't do me any good if I just stayed there.

But as quickly as Carrie gets mad, that's how fast she gets over it, too. Especially for people she loves. I was already on the bed later that night, no patrols or anything to do, and was trying to get some sleep when I heard Carrie's footsteps approaching the door.

I was looking at the door before she even had the chance to turn the knob. When she got in, she looked like she was hesitating and I swear I saw her peek first before noticing that I know she was there and straightened her features.

She closed the door gently. I know she was trying to prolong going to bed with me. However, every action, no matter how slow, has got to come to an end. She got on the bed. We didn't really need to get a blanket or comforter because I'm her personal heater. She would only take them out if I'm on patrol the whole night.

I did the routine and hugged her. It's gonna be too cold for her later when the night goes on especially when the windows are open.

"I'm sorry for being bitchy earlier." she said quietly and kissed my chest.

"Naw. It's alright. I understand." I told her and kissed her head.

"I wouldn't know what to do if you don't understand." she said and got quiet. She wasn't sleeping yet, just relaxing. And I was just happy having her in my arms like that.

"You know it's my last day today." she said after a while. I hummed in response. "So tomorrow, we could, you know." she said and turned to me to wag her eyebrows. I know what she's talking about.

I grinned at her. "Just you wait till tomorrow." I said in a dark tone and she laughed.

******

Other times, I would feel jealous. It's not that I'm not sure whether she loves me or not and was afraid that she found someone else better, but jealousy comes with being in love. It makes the relationship interesting. Sometimes, I think she does it purposely to get a reaction and we could spend the night kissing and making up. Or more.

We were in a book store in Seattle―I would humor her once a month with her love of books―when we came across their magazine section. Carrie practically dragged me to that direction.

"Oh my gosh." she said, sounding like a teenager. She still is and that's something I can't just take away, but it's not often.

"What?" I asked. She was holding a magazine with this guy on the cover. I have no idea who he is.

"Look." she said and pointed the guy on the cover. I think he's still a teen and was just developing his muscles, reminds me of my younger days―the time I went wolf. Anyway, he was half-naked and wet with the fact that he's on the beach.

"What about him?" I asked, confused now.

"Don't tell me you don't see the resemblance?" she asked.

"Nope. Who is he anyway?" And what resemblance is she talking about?

"His name is Boo Boo Stewart. He was in this movie where he, ironically, is a werewolf." **(A/N: That ain't Eclipse I'm talking about since there was no Twilight at all.) **

"Yes, and?" I prompted.

"He looks just like you when you were a teenager!" she said with this smile and excited look.

"Oh-kay?"

"I'm buying this." she said and walked away with that magazine towed.

Later that night, I was getting frisky. We were on the bed already and she was reading the magazine that she just bought. She was leaning on the headboard and I was lying down with an arm around her waist.

I kissed her left side since that was nearest to me. She didn't budge even a bit, she normally would. I tried caressing her with my fingers ever so lightly. She loves that so much. However, she didn't appear to notice it.

I glared at the cover of that magazine. The boy's smiling face was mocking me. It was like telling me that I stand no chance against him.

I peeked at the page my wife was reading and it was something about that boy on the cover. More specifically, it was something about the movie which he was a main character. There was a picture inside, from one of the movie stills, where he was opposite this guy who kinda looks like Jacob when he was younger **(A/N: That was Taylor Lautner but since Seth isn't supposed to know this kind of stuff, he wouldn't mention who he is)**.

That was it. I growled and took the magazine and threw it across the room. I imprisoned her between my legs.

Her eyes narrowed. "I was reading that."

"'Was' being the keyword, hon." I said and kissed her, effectively cutting off any remark she had in mind.

She never did pay attention to the magazine that night and on the following months.

******

**Carina's POV**

So yes, Seth and I have our arguments and other things a normal couple would do. Besides him being a wolf, it's a normal relationship. There are times when normal relationships are the sweetest of all.

We didn't have any much drama. The biggest one we had was when I had a miscarriage. But we made it through, thank God.

Seth and I never had those big fights. Well, n0t yet. For the record, our worst fight was when I got jealous.

******

Seth and I were in Olympia. We were having lunch in one of the fast-food joints there and were sitting on the tables outside since it was full inside.

We were in the middle of being all lovey-dovey when a girl holding a tray approached us.

"Seth? Is that you?" she asked which made our attention turn towards her. She has the same color tone as Seth, only lighter, which made me think that she's a Quilleute. Her hair was brown and was stylishly short. She was pretty.

Seth seemed to think for a moment. Maybe he knew her before he started phasing into a wolf and was therefore blurred a bit. "You're... Ashlee, right?" he answered.

I stiffened for a moment. He told me once that his first girlfriend was named Ashlee. Could she be _that _Ashlee?

"Of course, it's me. How could you forget?" she asked teasingly. That statement answered my question.

Seth just chuckled. "It's been years." he said and turned to me. "By the way, this is my wife, Carrie."

I smiled at the woman who smiled back at me. Was it just me or did she have that disappointment in her face? Anyways, I kept my cool which I know wouldn't last long. "Nice to meet you."

"Me too." Yeah, right. "I didn't know Seth got married."

I just smiled at her. That's always my reaction when I'm feeling awkward with these kinds of situations. What do I tell her? Oh, Seth imprinted on me and everything started from there?

"Can I join you for lunch? Or am I going to be a bother?" she asked. Great. Make my Seth feel guilty.

Seth looked at me and I just shrugged. "It's okay. Maybe we could catch up. I haven't heard from you since you moved out of the res after junior high." he said.

Ashlee sat down. Then, they both got down to it. Catching up about stuff I barely noticed. I wasn't paying attention to whatever and was just eating. I think I'm feeling jealous. I mean, she's Seth's first girlfriend for crying out loud.

I would answer and laugh politely when they asked or told something funny. Whatever. My mood had gone sour. I think it started when she showed a sign of disappointment that Seth is married.

"Oh, so Carrie's still in college." I heard her say and that's when I started listening again. Or maybe this new topic would instantly be shut down, like how she converted to another topic when Seth said something about me earlier. "What course?" Maybe not.

"Interior Designing. I was into Architecture first, but I decided that it wasn't for me." I answered.

"So what school do you go to?"

"I go to UW at first. But now, it's online studies."

"Why switch from UW to online?" The way she said that sounded to me like, "Can't take the brainiacs in UW?"

"Seth and I got married and we both don't want a long-distance relationship." I answered simply.

As expected, she dropped the conversation like a hot potato. I never did join their conversation unless they asked me something. I was only being comforted with the fact that Seth's arm was around me.

There's something about this girl I just don't like. She's giving me negative vibes. Not so negative though. But I could tell that we're not going to be the best of friends. It's a woman thing, I guess.

Jealousy? I'm not so sure. I can't remember being jealous to someone because of Seth. Although I remember those girls who were trying to make Seth notice them when it was our first monthsary. I just showed them that Seth's mine and that was it.

Maybe because Seth had always made me feel secured when we're together. And even if we're not, I know I could trust him.

But now?

They're so comfortable with each other. After all, she was the very first girl who made Seth's heart jump. The reason why Seth's eyes opened to this love thing. And right now, she's acting like she knows Seth more than I do.

Maybe she does. Maybe they've been together longer than us. My only consolation being Seth's imprint and wife.

I don't want to think anymore.

Thank goodness, she said goodbye. Saying something about her lunch break being over.

Even as she disappeared from my sight, I didn't feel the relief I was supposed to feel. I had completely lost my energy and appetite, as evident by the unfinished food in front of me.

"Where do you want to go next?" Seth asked me.

"I wanna go home." I said with finality in my voice.

He was taken aback by what I said. Usually, nothing makes our dates go wrong.

"Are you feeling sick?" he asked me after he had recovered.

I just shrugged weakly. "I just want to go home. I don't feel like staying out anymore." I said and stood up to walk to his car.

Puzzled by my actions, he followed me. How can he not have a clue as to what's bothering me? Do I have to elaborate? Men!

Maybe this seems childish. But I can't help it if I felt so insecure and jealous by that woman.

Whatever.

I didn't talk for the rest of the trip back home. Seth tried cheering me up but he's not doing it right. He really has no idea what's wrong. Well, at least he has an idea that I'm not fine.

As soon as we reached home, I got out. I would usually wait for him to open my side of the car so I could get out. But I'm mad that he still has not figured it out. Or at least a part of it.

Sue was in the living room when I got in. She had confusion all over her face. When Seth and I go out, we would always get home late.

"You guys are early." she commented.

I kissed her on the cheek. "Oh well." Was all I could say. I don't want her to get involved so I just kept my mouth shut. I continued to go upstairs. Before I reached our room, I heard the front door open and Sue asking Seth what's wrong.

I didn't hear what he said because I was already inside our room. I was in the process of changing clothes when Seth got inside the room. No doubt he used his speed to get there fast.

He sighed. "Okay. What's wrong?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You still don't know?"

"Is this about Ashlee?" Was there amusement in his voice?

Frustrated, I sighed. "Yes."

"Are you jealous?"

"No." I said almost instantly.

"Carrie."

"Okay, fine." I raised my hands but let them fall down to my sides. "Yes, I'm jealous. And I feel insecure. She," I paused, hesitating if I should call her that or her name. I chose the former. "She knows you longer than I do. It's possible that she knew you better. She's the first girl you've paid attention to and was the reason why your eyes opened to this love thing. You two looked so comfortable around each other. And I can't help thinking that if she wanted you back to her, she could make you go back."

I didn't realize that there were mists in my eyes until my vision became blurry and I had to wipe them away. I don't know what reaction I was expecting to come from him. But I certainly did not expect him to laugh out loud! Which he did! The nerve of this man!

"You found this funny?! Well, I certainly don't! If you wanna laugh your ass off, do it outside. And I don't care if you go back or not!" I said and childishly dived for the covers—which had been put there because Seth was on patrol last night and I didn't bother taking them off this morning. God knows how much I want to cover my face.

I was crying. I don't really know why I'm crying. Probably because I've let it all out. I didn't really know if Seth had gone out or not. I don't care at that point.

Soon though, big, warm arms wrapped around my exposed waist―i just realized that I hadn't put my shirt on. I yelped in surprise.

"Sorry, hon. Didn't mean to startle you." he said.

I didn't answer. Seth took the covers off my face and effortlessly turned me around so that I would be facing him.

"I'm sorry for laughing like that. It's just that, I found it funny that you feel jealous over nothing." he said. His breath was fanning my face and his hands were caressing my back. Is he trying to distract me?

"Nothing? Th—" Seth had put a finger over my lips to stop me from saying anything.

"Please let me finish." he said and I pressed my lips tightly.

"You don't have to feel jealous or insecure over nothing. Although she had known me longer than you did doesn't mean that she knows me better. You know me as much as my mother does. You know even more than Leah does because you know how to make me crazy in a good way. You know how to seduce me. Ashlee, as far as I could remember, couldn't remember what I like and don't like even after months of dating. And hon, I'm always comfortable with people. And I've always been most comfortable with you." he paused to hold my chin so that he would be able to look at me. "And she had never been the first girl I've paid attention to. Nor had she been the one to open my eyes to this 'love thing' as you would say."

My brows furrowed in confusion. "Then who?"

"You." he smiled at this. "Remember that photo of us when we were kids? You were my first kiss as much as I am yours. That clearly stated that you're the very first girl that I paid attention to. And it was also you who opened my eyes to the fascinations of the heart. You're the very first woman that I loved. As for that thought that she can take me away from you, that's never going to happen. Imprint or not, I'm going to stick by you until you're the one who wants to push me away."

"That's never going to happen." I told him and kissed his chest. "I'm sorry, Seth."

He kissed my temple. "Just promise me that you'll remember every single thing of what I said before you get worked up on things not worth our time."

"I promise." I said.

"And there's one way you could show how sorry you are." he added and smiled mischievously. I think I know what he means. And that was soon confirmed when he unhooked my bra.

I rolled my eyes playfully when he hovered on top.

******

So there. That's how our life is as a married couple. If you're really going to analyze it, it's just a normal relationship. Minus the supernatural, of course. Oh, there are times when we would get tested, but that's just normal. Those kinds of things would always be there.

Before Seth, I've had my life planned out. The majority of it anyways. Even though nothing worked the way I had wanted it to, I wouldn't have it any other way. And if there's one thing that happened to me that I've always wanted, that's to have a guy who loves me and for the two of us to have a not-so-complicated love story.

Being an imprint is the same as being a long-term girlfriend who would end up being a wife (or a boyfriend/husband in Caleb's case) to the one who imprinted on you. All in all, and like I've said, it's just a normal one. If you're not going to let their supernatural genes get into you, you are guaranteed to have a blissful (although not always because of some obstacles) love life.

******

**The following is kind of the epilogue for this story and the prologue for the connecting story of this. The connecting story (I call it that since it's not really a sequel) will be entitled 'Heat of Summer'.**

My thoughts were soon interrupted by the phone ringing downstairs.

Sue was gone overnight and Leah's in Caleb's house as usual. I gently freed myself from Seth's arms. As fast and quietly as I could, I took his shirt and wore it.

"Hello?" I greeted the person on the other line as soon as I reached my destination. Who could this be? It's already one in the morning.

"Hello. I'm sorry to disturb but does a Carina Ramirez live here? Or Carina Clearwater?" The person on the other line asked. She sounded so damn familiar.

"Speaking. Who is this?" I'm dying to find out.

" Carrie! Thank God! It's Ryann **(A/N: I searched that name and yes, Ryann can be used as a girl's name)**."she said.

My eyes widened. "For real? Oh my gosh! I can' believe this!" I said excitedly. "How are you? How's the cheering squad?" Ryann is my torchbearer when I graduated high school.

"We're good. Same same. Competitions and stuff. Oh yeah, I got your number from Neal, if you don't mind." she answered. Being a small school that I had, almost everyone knows everyone and would at least have one common person to link them to someone else. Not to mention that our houses are near each other. Neal and Ryann are neighbors and their parents are friends, too.

"It's okay. So, I'm sure there's something important going on and that's the reason you called me." I said. I've always been direct with her.

"Oh yeah. Well, heard about the international cheering competition?" she asked. When I said yes, she added, "We're in."

"What? Seriously! I'm happy for you guys!"

" Thank you. And it's going to be held in Seattle **(A/N: Hey, don't ask me. I make these things up.)**."

"Which means what I think it means, right?" I asked her. I found myself smiling. I didn't realize how much I missed cheering!

"We need all the help we could get. And we have luck on our side when we found out that it's going to be held in Seattle which is near you." she said. I know her enough that I could imagine the relief in her face.

I chuckled. "Ry, I'll be more than happy to help if this is going to be on summer." I told her. I'm sure she knows I'm still studying on top of being a housewife.

"Exactly." she said. I could imagine her smiling widely.

"Gosh! You guys surprise me in ways that never get old. Alright, update me with stuff until the time of your flight. On Facebook so it'll be free." I told her.

After that and some catching up, I put the phone down and went upstairs.

There, I cuddled with my husband who woke up ever so slightly. Enough for him to hear and answer what I said.

"I love you, babe." I said and kissed his chest.

He pulled me closer. "I love you too, hon." he then kissed my temple. We both drifted back to sleep.

******

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I could cry. I love this story so much and now it's finished. I am going to miss writing about Seth and Carrie. (Takes a deep breath to re-compose myself).**

**Okay, so now you guys know that it has a connecting story. As I've said up there, this story and that story are only connected because of Carrie and Seth and it's not a sequel since it just won't connect to that level, capiche?**

**That story, Heat of Summer, shall be posted here after―I repeat―_after _Embry's story. Embry's story will be a loose connection to _Being an..._ That's because there will only be a slight mention of Carrie and Seth. I don't even think that Carrie and Seth will make an appearance. Mentioning yes, appearance not so sure. **

**Oh, and this is the part where you guys might get pissed at me, Embry's story will be delayed for about a few months because I plan on focusing on Jacob and Nessie first. Yeah. Jacob and Nessie for (I'll try and finish them within) four to five months? Sorry guys, I'm going to college in less than a week. Then, Embry and whatever her name shall be for about the same time as this story. **

**Yeah, Heat of Summer might really be posted on summer 2010.**

**ANYWAY, I really do hope you guys enjoyed this last chapter and the story as a whole. Thank you for reading, everyone!**

**XO,**

**ladyxvamp-wolves**

**P.S.: Oooohhhh!! Extra chapters up soon, and probably some outtakes (up to you if you want to read it). I'm writing extra chapters just for the fun of it. I've got some unfinished business to do with some characters. I'm quite evil.**


	12. Extra Chapter 1

**Nina's POV**

I am a night owl. And my friends know that. Especially when it's weekends. That's usually the reason why, when Monday comes, I would have a sore throat. I sometimes use that as an excuse to not go to school. But my mom never lets me stay home unless I have a fever.

And you'd think my best friends would side with me. Turns out, Crissy, Cathy, Ira and Neal have no comments while Laney, our doctor, and Carrie, who could be a nurse but just don't wanna, would say, "Nina, the reason why you're getting sore throat is because you stay up late too much."

Ha! As if! Carrie becomes a night owl during the holidays.

Anyway, after watching Rush Hour 3 for the nth time (and laughing out loud when the line "I'm a woman, James!" came up. I remembered Cathy saying it wrong and it sounded like "Ahm a moman, James!"), I went online to Facebook. Before anything else, I went to Farmville. It's time to harvest grapes and for me to earn a lot.

After that, I saw that there's a message waiting for me. I clicked it and saw that it came from Carrie.

It was entitled, "OMG you guys!!" I had to smile at that. It was our way of greeting especially when we're excited about something, usually a gossip.

But then my eyes widened as to what it said:

_So you guys know that I have a boyfriend―Seth―and yes, he is freaking hott as how Crissy would put. He's not my boyfriend anymore...he's now my fiancé! Ehhhh!! I can't believe it either but I'm going to be a Mrs. Clearwater soon! I just don't know when and where the wedding will take place. I'll tell you guys after we discuss those details. Of course the six of you will be part of my entourage. Is that doubtful? Gosh! Anyway, I miss you all and you guys take care, aite? Okay, mwah. Bye for now._

_P.S. Oh yeah, I got laid. Wait, scratch that. Seth and I made love and I lost it to him. _

In summary, the six of us are her bride's maids. And that Carrie's. Definitely. Getting. Married.

"WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT???!!!" I could almost hear a second voice in my head saying the same thing.

"Nina! It's two in the morning! Get some freaking sleep!" My older brother shouted, poking a head from his room.

Crap! I couldn't help myself. I wasn't able to. Good thing my parents are still at work.

My brother didn't give me a chance to retort and went back to sleep. I would have to calm myself down or I would be waking up some neighbors.

But Carrie's message was full of surprises. She just lost 'it'. We all know that she has a boyfriend, Seth. But we're not so certain that she'd lose her V-card before marriage or marry someone while still studying. In this case, I can't believe she did both. Hence, the surprise.

I remember clearly the day she told us her preference. It was a spring afternoon, back when we're still in third year. It was one of those rare days that Carrie has free time. We were hanging out after classes in our usual place. Said usual place would be found in between at the back of a housing estate and in front of a school. There are cemented chairs, a table and a small playground not so far away. It was a good hiding place from teachers who would just pop out of nowhere.

For some reason, we were soon discussing topics about sex.

"I'd definitely marry the guy I love―because I don't imagine myself marrying someone I don't―before having sex with him." Carrie had told us.

"But what if you love the guy so much?" Cathy pressed while lighting a cigarette stick. Oh yeah, Cathy smokes even when she was still under aged. And our hang out place is very well-hidden not only from teachers but also from the police who patrols the area.

"Well then so be it. But I really doubt I'd follow most of the teens into engaging in premarital sex."

And then another idea popped into my head, could it be that she's pregnant? Is that the reason why she's marrying Seth?

I soon doubted my words though. For two reasons: One, Carrie would tell us. We've always been honest with each other and there are no hints that she has a bun in the oven. Even if she is, I don't think she would marry Seth. And that leads me to reason number two, Carrie has her principles. She wouldn't marry a guy even though she's pregnant because, what if they fell out of love? They would all suffer and the child would carry the burden of a broken home. If Seth and Carrie are still together and very much in love even years after the child is born, then so be it. She'll marry him then, not now.

But back to the topic in hand. The other have got to know this. Now. It looks like I'm the only who has seen this message. If someone else had seen it before me, they would call me now.

As fast as I could, I dialed Neal's number. He wouldn't mind me waking him up in the wee hours of the morning. Chances are, he could still be awake, doing projects or whatever.

Luck was with me, Neal picked up the phone. "Yes Nina? How could I be of help this time?" he asked automatically. When Carrie was still here, I would call her when I'm bored at night. Now, it's Neal's job.

"Check your FB. Now. It's freaking important." I told him.

"Okay. What about?" I could hear the shuffling of papers and plastics and various items on the background. Yeah, he's doing schoolwork.

"It's from Carrie. Are you on FB yet?"

"Chill, woman! I'm now typing my password."

"Okay that's good. Read Carrie's message. I'm going to wake the others up."

"Alright, I'll check it. Bye."

As soon as I was disconnected from Neal, I dialed Crissy's number. Her mom's on a flight and her dad's working the night shift.

"Hello?" she answered groggily. I could hear her cat, whose name is Cat (she's too lazy to think of a name), meowing near the phone.

"Crissy! Wake up! Check you Facebook. Carrie sent us a message and it's important. Like really important." I told her.

"Hmm? 'Bout what?" I could hear the loud indication of her laptop being turned on.

"You'll find it out. I don't wanna spoil it. Listen, I'm going to put the phone down and call the others." Before she could reply, I put the phone down. She'll know why I'm hurrying up later on.

Next stop is Laney. I would have to call her mobile because their telephone is downstairs and everyone's sleeping upstairs.

"Hello?" came the sleepy reply.

"Laney! Wake up!"

"What the hell, Nina? It's two in the fucking morning. What do you want?" she asked grumpily. Sorry for the swear word, but Laney just can't help herself. She's told us many times that she would quit but an hour hasn't even passed yet and she would start swearing again.

"It's important, Lanes. Go to Facebook. Check Carrie's message and you'll see for yourself." I told her and put the phone down.

Cathy's next. Like Laney, I have to call her mobile but for an entirely different reason. Cathy would be in trouble if I call their home phone. It's way past her curfew time of calls.

Cathy made it hard for me. I was rejected three times. Other times I would let her be the last to know, along with Ira. But this is not one of those times. It's an emergency. A freaking huge one! I actually contemplated between getting her in trouble and calling Ira first.

I wasn't able to decide. Neal was calling me on my mobile phone. I have to answer that first.

"Hello?"

"Oh my God." was all he could say.

"I know."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God." he said once again before going into silent mode. He's still in shock.

Soon though, my home phone started ringing. "Neal, I'll let you recover. Someone's calling me." When he didn't answer, I pressed the red button.

I checked to see who it was. "Hello Crissy?"

"Was that for real?" she screeched.

"Yes." I laughed.

"Oh my God."

"Exactly what Neal said."

"Carrie's getting married." she said slowly and in a happier tone, added, "And we're gonna be her bride's maids!"

That was just the kind of reaction I'm expecting from Crissy. She doesn't ask for the why's unless she doesn't have a single clue for a reason.

"I know."

"Well then, I gotta go back to sleep. We talk 'bout this tomorrow." she was about to put the phone down when she remembered something. "Oh yeah, what did the others say?"

"Carrie just dropped a bomb on us so obviously, Neal's still in shock. You are excited about it. I was like Neal but I was shouting." Crissy laughed at that. "I haven't told Ira and Cathy but I am going to. And for Laney, she still hasn't called yet." Suddenly, my mobile started ringing again. It was Laney. "Hey, gotta hang up. Laney's calling."

"Speak of the devil. Alright, call you back later." she said and hung up.

"Yes, Laney?" I greeted her when I answered the phone.

"Carrie's getting married." That was a plain statement.

"Yes."

"We're going to be her bride's maids."

"Yes."

"She just lost her virginity."

"Yes."

"I have to ask: Is she pregnant?"

"No. Well, I don't think so. She wouldn't get married just because she's pregnant."

"I guess she's got the love bug huh?"

I laughed. Jonas Brothers is Laney's guilty pleasure. "You got that right."

"Hey," she yawned before she continued. "I gotta get some sleep. Call you back?"

"Sure." I told her and put the phone down.

After that, I decided to call Ira. Here's to hoping her parents won't hear her mobile ringing. I'm quite scared of her parents.

A sleepy 'hello' was heard when Ira picked it up.

"Ira!"

"Nina? Why?"

"Check your Facebook now. Carrie's got a message for us. It's a matter of life and death."

"Oh. Okay. I'll call you back after I checked it." she knows me too well for her to decide that the message could wait for tomorrow. It probably could, but I wanted to share it with them or I wouldn't be able to sleep.

"Okay." I would have to wait for the sun to shine for her to call me about it.

I called Cathy after that. I wasn't rejected this time.

"Fuck it, Nina. This better be good." Like Laney, she can't help herself. But unlike Laney, she never said she's going to stop swearing.

I ignored the swearing jibe. "Check your FB account. Carrie's got some news you'd like."

"She lost her virginity?" she guessed mockingly.

"Well, that's part of the news."

That got her awake. "What?! Okay. I'll call you back. I need full attention when reading that news."

She didn't even wait for me to reply.

I leaned back on my computer chair. In just a matter of minutes, Cathy and I will converse non-stop over the phone and won't be able to sleep. I had to type in my reply to Carrie's thread.

I'm a night owl. And life is good.


	13. Extra Chapter 2

**Leah's POV**

I can't believe my brother is now married. Sooner or later, mini-Seths and/or mini-Carries would be running around calling me their aunt.

I felt sadness when I remembered that I was so close to being an aunt. But Carrie had a miscarriage.

I had to stop thinking of that. It's not good to think of sad thoughts in a happy occasion such as this one.

Then, I was suddenly too aware of my seat mate. Caleb, my imprint. That thought alone sent me on a high in my own little world. I was giggling like a little girl inside.

Of course, I wouldn't be alone with him in a table. We were sitting with the other bride's maids, one of them being Caleb's sister. Carrie's friends are not boring. They're a joy to be with. You would constantly laugh when you're with them. That's the reason why I don't mind sitting with them.

Caleb and I are comfortable around each other. I guess that goes with the imprinting. We had kissed lightly―that's probably the longest five seconds of my life. It had definitely beaten my first kiss―which is with Sam.

We look rather cosy sitting there. No, we're definitely not cuddling. But when we talk, we would lean to each other, our foreheads almost touching. We're not holding hands. But our skins touched.

I was aware of the looks I'm receiving. Or rather, _we're _receiving. Besides Carrie, my mom, Nessie (and the Cullens possibly), and the pack (how could I ever hide this from them?), no one knows I've imprinted on him. I'm not ready for the 'others' to know yet. Not until we're dating at least. But now, maybe they already have a clue.

I was also aware of Sam looking at us, no matter if he tried to act nonchalant about it. I don't care about him now. The wounded part of me had already healed. Life has a funny way of working though. Since Sam's not that much part of my life now, you'd think that my closeness with Emily would be back to normal. Wrong. I could be polite and civil with them now but some things just don't change back. Some things just don't heal.

"Tell me," a voice, that sent unimaginable thrill in me, had started to whisper. Caleb was an inch away from my ear. "if that guy with your second cousin had any relationship with you?"

"Yes." It was so easy telling him that, like we've known each other for long. "He was my boyfriend before he met Emily." I chose my words carefully. I can't risk a slip of tongue and tell him that Sam imprinted on Emily.

Then he kissed me. A possessive kind of kiss. Very different from the one we first shared. If he's any other guy, I would have pushed him away rather harshly. The thing is, he's my imprint. I can't dispute that. Plus, I wanted this anyway. I responded to his kiss.

We were soon interrupted by a chorus of coughing fits. Or should I say, _fake _coughing fits.

I know I was blushing mad when we both pulled away and faced Carrie's friends. From the corner of my eye, I saw that he's turning red.

"I'm fine with the two of you guys being together. But I don't want to see you make-out. It's disturbing." Laney said.

I couldn't counter that for I was still blushing.

After that little episode, I went to the powder room to fix myself. The powder room was on the other side of the hallway. Since most people are inside the reception area, I have the hall mostly to myself.

I was nearly there when I felt someone following me. I turned to see Sam. He didn't even look surprised, it was as if he was expecting me to know that he's there.

"What do you want?" I asked him. Unlike before, I said those words in a polite way. Maybe polite to the point of rudeness, but I don't care.

"Leah, is he your imprint?" he asked me. His face and tone were blank. Like he's just asking that because he felt like it.

"What is it to you?" I snapped.

"Answer my question."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Leah, there's no use hiding it. Everyone's suspecting that you and that guy have something."

"You know very well that I don't care what others think. If you think that Caleb and I have something or if Caleb is my imprint, then so be it."

"Is that his name?"

"Yes."

"What if he hurts you?" he asked. There was real concern in his voice.

"Just like how you hurt me?" I countered. Then, I sighed, trying to control myself. "Look Sam, you and me―we're already a closed book. Had been for a long time. I don't want to go back to that chapter in my life. It's my turn to be happy now."

We were silent after that. Then he sighed.

"Be happy with him, Leah. I hope he could give you the love you deserve. The kind of love I wasn't able to give."

Then Sam walked away. That scene felt so familiar yet so different. Years ago, Sam walked away from me to be with Emily. I felt an excruciating pain which caused me to become bitter.

Now, even though it looks like Sam is the one walking away, _I _was the one moving on. He's leaving because I've already left him. I had stopped holding on to that little piece that he would someday come back to me.

As I made my way to the powder room, Sam's words echoed in my head. _Be happy with him..._

Right there and then, I decided that I'm going to be happy. I _will _be happy because Sam's chapter in my life is officially over. I had my closure. Maybe all along I'm waiting for him to say those words?

It's my turn to be happy. Time to start a new life with Caleb.

******

**A/N: I just had to write Leah's closure there. I'm not planning to write a Leah/OC fic so I thought, why not put this closure thing here? **

**Maybe I am going to write Leah's story, but I'm not sure. I'm going to write the prioritized stories first.**

**I can't think of another extra chapter to write or some outtakes. For now, this story is over. But if you guys have any requests regarding this story, I'll find my time and some wild imaginations to write that.**

**Thank you! **

**:D**


	14. AN: Don't Wanna But I Gotta

**Another Author's Note everyone!**

**As what this A/N's title says, I have no choice but to do this. I know I said I'm gonna do Jacob's and Nessie's story first, right? Well, I just realized that if I'm gonna write about them first, many things about Embry's story will be revealed before I even get a chance to write about it in my own time. I just did a timeline/chapter planning for Jake and Nessie and I just saw that everything will happen before, during, and after _Being an Imprint 101, _Embry's story, and _Being an..._'s connecting story, _Heat of Summer. _I just gave something away for Jacob and Nessie in Seth's story--the part where I revealed that Nessie got pregnant and the part where those two had a big fight (if you can't remember, wait for it!).  
**

**So I have to make a decision (even though I, myself, is _very _excited to write about Jake's hotness!) and I decided that _Heat of Summer _shall come first. Also, that's because _Heat... _has the same light side as _Being an..._ And Embry's story (that until now doesn't have a title yet) is kinda, uhm, shocking and deep and kinda different than these two. You'll see when it's posted here.**

**  
Same goes for Jacob and Nessie. It's long--spanning three stories, how could it be short?--and has more action. I wouldn't say it's light, but I wouldn't say it's heavy either. Kinda like the Twilight Saga genre and stuff.**

**So I'm sorry if you guys were expecting a JakeXNessie story after this! A lot of revelations are gonna happen in their story and I don't wanna spoil anything for the other stories.**

**Up Next: Heat of Summer**

**Thank you everyone!  
**


End file.
